My Memories
by miya-chan.loveanime
Summary: Chapter 10. tim Gotei 13 sedang bersiap menghadapi pasukan Gin di Hueco mundo. sedangkan Ichigo kembali berlatih dgn Urahara,"Mulai besok kau akan ku latih kembali langsung dengan kekuatanku. Bukan dengan menggunakan alat” kata Urahara-san. Review?
1. Chapter 1

MY MEMORIES

Yo! Minna-san! Fanfic pertama Miya-chan^^…..

Miya baru pertama kali bikin fanfic….jadi mohon bantuannya buat para sempai ya….

Miya harap teman-teman suka my first fanfic,okkkk???

Jangan lupa krtitik, saran serta komennya yup?

(Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah)

[IchiRuki's Fan]

Setting: Beberapa bulan setelah perang SS dan pasukan Aizen selesai. Aizen dan pengikut kalah, tapi sebagian dari pengikutnya yaitu Arrancar dan pada Hollow kabur entah kemana.

Enjoy!

MY MEMORIES

Chapter 1 : Lost Memory

-MIYA-CHAN -

Pagi itu di Karakura high school …

Disaat murid-murid sedang focus mendengarkan gurunya menerangkan, Ichigo, di kelasnya (tepatnya dibangkunya) sedang terjun ke dunia mimpi. Rukia yang ada disebelahnya mencoba membangunkan Ichigo yang sedang tidur karena merasa terganggu dengan suara dengkur yang dikeluarkan Ichigo meski tidak terlalu keras.

"Ichigo. Bangun. Suara dengkurmu membuatku tidak konsen tau?!", kata Rukia. Ia tahu penyebab rasa kantuk Ichigo adalah karena dirinya juga. Semalam Rukia dan Ichigo sibuk melawan sisa-sisa hollow yang datang kembali ke kota Karakura sejak perang antara SS dan pengikut Aizen berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan Rukia dipesan agar membantu Ichigo dan yang lain membasmi hollow tersebut.

-Back to story-

Namun laki-laki bermabut oranye yang tidur disebelahnya tidak juga kunjung bangun. Rukia kesal. Suaranya agak keras supaya membangunkan sahabat shinigaminya itu.

"Ichigo! Kamu denger gak sih?! Bangun baka!", kata Rukia dengan suara agak keras berharap teman strawberrynya bisa bangun.

"Berisik, midget! Jangan ganggu! Aku belum tidur sejak semalam tau?!", jawab Ichigo . suaranya agak lebih keras dari Rukia, sehingga Ochi-sensei yang sejak tadi mengajar melirik kea rah bangku Ichigo. Lalu mulai berjalan kea rah tempat duduk Ichigo. Rukia yang melihat Ochi-sensei segera membangunkan Ichigo lagi.

"Ichigo! Ochi-sensei menuju kemari! Cepat bangun bodoh!", seru Rukia. Tapi Ichigo tetap tidak peduli. Ia masih asyik dengan tidurnya. Tidak sadar gurunya melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Ochi-sensei mencoba membangunkan Icigo dengan cara menepuk bahu Ichigo. Ichigo mengeluh. Tetap tidak sadar siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Sekali lagi Ochi-sensei menepuk bahu Ichigo lebih keras. Kali ini Ichigo bangun dengan kesalnya.

"Baka Rukia! Aku bilang jangan ganggu aku! Aku ngantuk!! Aku …", kata-kata Ichigo berhenti setelah sadar dengan siapa dia bicara.

"O,Ochi.. sensei??", hanya itu yang dapat Ichigo katakan. Semua murid melihat padanya.

"A, aku…."

"Berdiri di lorong!", bentak Ochi-sensei.

"Ta,tapi…", sekali lagi kata-kata Ichigo dipotong.

"Cepat berdiri di lorong sampai bel makan siang!", dengan itu Ichigo keluar kelas dengan malas. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di lorong sampai bel makan siang. "Kuso", hanya itu yang ada di benak Ichigo.

Waktu makan siang…….

"Ichigo, kamu lapar?", Tanya Rukia saat makan siang bersama Ichigo di atap sekolah biasanya, setelah hukuman Ichigo selesai.

"Tidak", jawabnya singkat.

"Makanlah. Tadi aku baru mempraktekan cara membuat sandwich dari Yuzu", kata Rukia lagi sambil menyodorkan 2 potong sandwich yang menjadi bekal makan siangnya dan Ichigo.

"Aku bilang 'aku tidak mau'! aku tidak lapar! Aku hanya ngantuk! Dan aku ingin tidur, dan itu salahmu aku jadi dihukum", jawab Ichigo sinis.

"Apa kamu bilang? Salahku? Salahmu sendiri tidur di kelas. Tentu saja Ochi-sensei menghukummu!", balas Rukia.

"Iya, tapi tidak akan ketahuan kalau kamu tidak menganggu aku yang sedang tidur! Jadi 80% adalah salahmu, midget!", jawab Ichigo lagi dengan nada marah. Yang dia dapat setelah itu adalah tendangan Rukia yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Midget! Baka!", teriak Rukia.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Moron!",balas Ichigo.

"Strawberry busuk!"

"Pendek!"

"Kepala wortel!"

"Kurcaci!"

"Stupid midget!"

"Brat!"

"Arrrggggghhh!!!!", Ichigo kehlangan kata-kata. Ia lalu kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Rukia di atap sekolah. Tidak lama setelah itu, Rukia mengikuti Ichigo kembali ke kelas.

Pulang sekolah……..

Ichigo masih kesal karena tadi di hukum. Oke dia kesal, tapi yang lebih penting ia tidak tidur cukup hari ini. Matanya sayu. Ichigo benar-benar ngantuk. Rukia disebelahnya yang sedari tadi pulang bersama hanya diam. Tiba-tiba di seberang jalan ada acara promosi sebuah toko dengan pernak-pernik lucu. Raut wajah Rukia berubah.

"Ichigo! Ayo lihat kesana sebentar!", seru Rukia bahagia sembari menarik lengan Ichigo. Ichigo menghentikannya dengan keluhan.

"Argh! Buat apa kesana? Disana hanya acara promosi sebuah toko dengan pernak-pernik aneh untuk anak kecil", kata Ichigo menarik lengannya kemabali dari tarikan Rukia.

"Ouu, ayolah Ichigo! Sebentar saja, mungkin saja disana ada boneka, gantungan atu pernak-pernik Chappy! Ya? Ya?", rayu Rukia sambil berwajah memelas. Ichigo tahu ia lemah pada wajah memelas Rukia. Ia juga lupa kalau Rukia memiliki sisi kekanak-anakan. Jadi dia hanya melihat kea rah berlawanan agar tidak bertemu dengan Puppy dog eyes Rukia."Stupid Rukia", dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang , aku lelah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur", kata Ichigo berusaha keras tidak menatap Puppy dog eyes Rukia. Ia mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Sebentar saja Ichigo.. kumohon! Aku janji setelah itu kita langsung pulang", Ichigo tetap menolak. Ia benar-benar lelah saat itu. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pulang, lalu tidur.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak mau menemani ku! Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke sana!", dengus Rukia kesal dia lalu berlari kea rah toko itu.

Ichigo lega, ia bisa pulang dengan damai. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara klakson mobil yang membabi buta dari arah toko yang dituju Rukia. Ichigo terkejut. Matanya terbuka lebar saat ia melihat teman shinigaminya dihampiri oleh mobil truck pengangkut drum-drum yang besar. Rukia tidak melihat-lihat saat ia akan menyebrang ia tidak sempat menghindar. Ichigo tanpa ragu berlari sekuat tenaga dan melompat berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia. Sedddiiiiikkkit lagi truck itu menabrak Rukia. Beruntung Ichigo tepat waktu. Ya.. mungkin lebih dari beruntung…. Tapi tunggu! Belum! Ichigo yang jatuh sambil memeluk Rukia (truknya mengenai punggung Ichigo yang melindungi Rukia dan menyenggol lengan kiri Ichigo yang sedang menangkap tubuh Rukia) jatuh sehingga kepalanya terhantam ke batu yang cukup besar dan keras di dekat jalan. …………. Supir truck lalu turun dengan panic. Orang-orang semua hanya terdiam, seakan-akan kejadian yang baru terjadi itu hanya mimpi yang dengan cepat berlalu.

"ICHIGO!!ICHIGOO!!BANGUN!!!", Rukia yang sadar Ichigo terhantam batu lalu berlinang darah di sekitar kepalanya, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Orang-orang yang hanya terdiam tadi lalu segera menhampiri korban kecelakaan. Supir truck yang tadi berusaha membantu Rukia membawa Ichigo ke Rumah sakit.

"ICHIGO!!ICHIGO!!!", seru Rukia meneriakkan nama Ichigo berkali-kali berharap teman strawberry nya itu bangun. Tapi tidak. Suster segera membawa Ichigo ke ruang gawat darurat. Rukia bingung. Ia menangis, tidak menyangka karena dia yang menyebabkan Ichigo celaka. Salahnya Ichigo menjadi terluka seperti itu. Tidak lama kemudian Isshin, ayah Ichigo yang mendengar berita bahwa anak laki-laki satu-satunya kecelakaan, tanpa ragu segera ke rumah sakit bersama anak kembarnya, Yuzu dan Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo, Rukia-chan??", Tanya Isshin begitu sampai di rumah sakit dan bertemu Rukia disana.

"Dokter belum juga keluar sejak 30 menit yang lalu", kata Rukia sambil menghapus tangis yang mengalir sejak tadi di pipinya. Ia belum pernah menangis lagi setelah terakhir kali bertarung dengan espada no. 9 Aaroniero yang saat itu mengingatkannya pada mantan wakil kaptenyya dulu, Shiba Kaien. Rukia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ichigo, orang yang sangat ia perhatikan, orang yang ia kasihi entah sebagai teman atau lebih ia juga tidak tahu. TING! Pintu ruang gawat darurat tempat Ichigo dirawat terbuka. Dokter keluar dengan raut wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo, dok?", Tanya Isshin dengan panic.

"Kondisi lengan kirinya tidak terlalu baik, mungkin terlalu keras saat menyenggol truck. Sehingga dia perlu perawatan pada lengan kirinya. Kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Tapi bisa kita atasi itu dengan membalut kepalanya sampai ia merasa nyaman dan tidak kesakitan di kepalanya namun itu membutuhkan sekiranya 2 minggu sampai sakit dikepalanya benar-benar pulih. Tidak ada bagian kepala atau tubuh lain yang terluka parah. Hanya saja……", jelas dokter panjang lebar lalu berhenti di tengah kalimat.

"Ha, hanya saja apa dokter?", Yuzu yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara. Khawatir keadaan kakaknya.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat dulu didalam, mungkin ia sudah sadar", jawab dokter lalu mengantar keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia ke dalam ruangan. Pada waktu mereka masuk, mereka melihat Ichigo sedang terbaring di kasur dengan mata terbuka. Ia tidak tidur. Ia sudah sadar. Akhirnya….pikir semua yang ada dalam ruangan.

"Ichigo!", teriak Rukia. Rukia merasa kesedihannya jatuh lagi. Ia senang Ichigo sadar. Namun tiba-tiba…….

"Siapa….kamu..?", Tanya Ichigo dengan mata masih melihat pada orang yang sepertinya asing baginya.

Semua yang ada di kamar itu terkejut bukan main. Ichigo tidak mengenal Rukia! Ia juga bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun di kamar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ichigo…? Itulah yang sekarang ada di benak keluarga Kurosaki serta Rukia.

Bersambung ke chapter 2.

Jyahaahaha !! Minna! Gimana ceritanya????

Suka? Cinta? Ga suka? Benci?

Miya-chan bakal nge-update chap 2 secepatnya ^^

Komen + review please!

ARIGATOU!

-M IYA-CHAN -


	2. Chapter 2

MY MEMORIES

Hei,,,, ALL! Senang banget Miya ketemu kalian lagi ^^!

Miya gak tahu cerita Miya bagus atau nggak…..trima kasih buat semua author yang udah kasih komen n review.

Miya terharu.. hiks hiks T_T.

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 2!

Chapter 2 : Guilty and help remember past time

-MIYA-CHAN -

Ichigo menolong Rukia agar tidak tertabrak mobil, tapi malah dia sendiri yang mendapat musibah itu. Ichigo dibawa ke rumah sakit. Keluarga Ichigo segera ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan Ichigo. Tapi…….

"Siapa….kamu..?"Tanya Ichigo dengan mata masih melihat pada orang yang sepertinya asing baginya.

Semua yang ada di kamar itu terkejut bukan main. Ichigo tidak mengenal Rukia! Ia juga bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun di kamar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ichigo…? Itulah yang sekarang ada di benak keluarga Kurosaki serta Rukia.

Keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia shock ketika mereka menemukan Ichigo tidak ingat Rukia. Mereka Bingung.

"I, Ichigo? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya kamu tanya 'Siapa kamu' pada ku?"Tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Onii-chan!"seru Yuzu.

"Ja, jangan-jangan…. Ichi…go..kau"Isshin berhenti ditengah kalimat.

"Benar. Setelah terhantam batu yang cukup keras, ada kemungkinan Ichigo mengalami amnesia. Dia tidak ingat kejadian apapun yang sebelumnya, teman, keluarga, maupun orang yang dikenalnya seorangpun"jelas dokter.

"Itu berarti Ichi-nii…hilang..ingatan?"Tanya Karin yang akhirnya bicara. Dokter hanya mengangguk. Rukia yang mendengar itu lalu bertanya pada Ichigo,

"Ichigo..kamu sama sekali tidak ingat padaku?"Tanya Rukia dengan lembut dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari melihat ke lantai.

"Ini tidak akan menjadi lama jika orang-orang terdekatnya bisa membantunya mengingat masa lalu nya"kata dokter.

"Apa tidak ada cara cepat untuk menyembuhkan Onii-chan, dokter?"Tanya Yuzu dengan mata penuh kesedihan.

"Ichigo bisa ingat kembali jika ada sesuatu menghantam kepalanya lagi. Namun jika itu gagal, ia malah bisa menjadi gila. Cara terbaik adalah membantunya mengingat kembali masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit. Khususnya dengan orang yang cukup dekat dengat dia dan mempunyai suatu kenangan khusus dan berarti baginya. Contohnya keluarga atau teman dekatnya"jelas dokter panjang lebar. Semuanya hanya terdiam.

"Lalu.. kapan Ichigo bisa pulang?"Tanya Isshin.

"Semenjak anda adalah dokter, saya percaya anda bisa merawat anak anda dengan baik. Tapi biarkanlah Ichigo beristirahat dulu untuk satu atau dua hari disini. Mungkin ia masih terkejut dengan orang-orang yang asing baginya semenjak ingatannya hilang"jelas dokter lagi. Keluarga Kurosaki mengangguk mengerti juga Rukia yang masih kacau pikirannya yang tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. 'ini salahku…salahku…..aku memang bodoh', begitulah berulang-ulang yang dia ucap dipikirannya. Mengetahui Ichigo tidur kembali, keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia lalu pulang.

Di kediaman Kurosaki, malam hari…..

Rukia sedang merenung di tangga. Ia masih shock dan sedih setelah apa yang menimpa teman shinigaminya itu. 'Salahku…salahku! Kenapa aku selalu melukai orang yang sangat penting bagi ku?? Dulu Kaien-dono yang kubunuh, sekarang Ichigo tertabrak dan hilang ingatan gara-gara menolongku'hanya kata-kata itu yang terus ia ucapkan di dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba Karin keluar kamar karena merasa teman sekamarnya selain kembarannya tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia melihat Rukia yang sedang duduk di tangga sambil mencoba menahan air mata yang hampir keluar.

"Rukia-chan. Sudah jangan terlalu khawatir soal Ichi-nii. Dokter bilang kan dia bisa sembuh kalau kita mau membantu dia mengingat semuanya lagi"kata Karin sambil menghampiri Rukia.

"Iya,tapi itu salahku. Ichigo menolongku. Dan sekarang dia jadi begini karena salahku. Seharusnya akulah yang saat ini terbaring di rumah sakit dan hilang ingatan"jawab Rukia yang masih dalam nada kesedihannya. Karin hanya terdiam.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku yakin Ichi-nii juga ikhlas menolong mu. Makanya setelah Ichi-nii pulang nanti, Rukia-chan mau kan membantu Ichi-nii mengingat kembali ingatannya?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedih. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur lagi."dengan itu mereka lalu kembali ke kamar Karin dan Yuzu.

2 hari kemudian, Ichigo kembali dari rumah sakit setelah tinggal disana.

"Nah, Ichigo. Kita sudah sampai. Ini rumah kita. Apa kau ingat?"Tanya Isshin kepada anak laki-lakinya yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap segala sudut rumah. Namun Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap sedih ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga kau akan ingat. Yosh! Sekarang aku antar kau ke kamarmu ya. Sebentar lagi Rukia-chan, Yuzu dan Karin pulang sekolah. Jadi mereka bisa menemani mu selagi aku kembali ke klinik. Beristirahatlah"kata Isshin. Setelah dikamar Ichigo, Isshin pamit kembali ke klinik.

"Beristirahatlah, nak. Ayah ada di klinik sebelah jika kau perlu apa-apa"Ichigo mengangguk. Isshin lalu keluar kamar. Di pintu depan ia mendengar suara.

"Tadaima!"itu suara Yuzu. Isshin lalu menghampiri anaknya yang sudah pulang dari sekolah.

"Otoo-san! Kau sudah pulang? Mana kakak?"Tanya Yuzu gembira.

Isshin tersenyum "Kakakmu ada di kamranya. Tolong kalian temani dia ya. Ayah mau kembali ke klinik"kata Isshin anak kembarnya, lalu hilang di balik pintu untuk kembali ke kliniknya. Kedua anak kembar segera ke kamar Ichigo.

"Onii-chan! Kami merindukanmu!"seru Yuzu yang begitu masuk kamar Ichigo langsung memeluknya. Ichigo masih agak bingung namun dia tersenyum.

"Ichi-nii, selamat datang di rumah kami. Aku tahu kau tidak mengingat kami yang adikmu. Panggil saja kami Karin dan Yuzu"kata Karin. Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti lelah baru pulang. Beristirahatlah"

"Aku akan buatkan makan malam yang enak. Selagi makan malam disiapkan, Onii-chan bisa beristirahat"seru Yuzu gembira melihat kakaknya. "Kami ada dibawah jika kau memerlukan sesuatu"

"Arigatou. Tapi… Dimana perempuan yang seorang lagi?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Maksudmu Rukia-chan? Dia masih belum pulang. Tapi sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang"kata Yuzu sambil menutup pintu kamar Ichigo dan keluar bersama Karin.

"Rukia"kata Ichigo sembari mengingat-ingat nama itu di kepalanya. "Argh! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, Rukia pulang.

"Okaeri, Rukia-chan. Onii-chan sudah pulang dari rumah sakit! Sekarang dia ada di kamarnya"seru Yuzu ketika Rukia pulang. Rukia segera menuju kamar Ichigo. Tok-tok!

"Masuk"seru Ichigo dari dalam kamarnya. Rukia pelan-pelan masuk kamar. Dia lalu melihat Ichigo yang sedang kembali melihatnya.

"Ichigo"hening.

"Kau… Rukia?"kata Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau ingat aku, Ichigo?"Tanya Rukia berwajah sedih.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sedang coba mengingat-ingat kembali semuanya"balas Ichigo.

"Apa kau ingat soal shinigami?"Tanya Rukia lagi sambil menuju kasur Ichigo untuk duduk di sebelah strawberry.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengingat semua dengan lengkap. Tapi… ayah sudah menjelaskan setidaknya sedikit tentang… shinigami"jawab Ichigo. Keheningan tumbuh lagi diantara keduanya.

"Maaf"seru Rukia tiba-tiba setengah berbisik hingga hanya Ichigo dan dia saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Ichigo heran menatap teman mungilnya.

"Karena aku kau jadi begini. Karena salahku ingatanmu jadi hilang"kata Rukia sambari menundukan wajahnya. Tidak ingin Ichigo melihat wajahnya yang kesedihannya jatuh lagi.

"Aku tidak…"kalimat Ichigo dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Aku seharusnya mendengarkanmu untuk segera pulang waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak. Aku memang shinigami bodoh"kata Rukia yang tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi. Sehingga air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ichigo hanya terdiam melihat teman shinigaminya itu. Ichigo lalu memegang dagu Rukia agar Rukia melihat matanya.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Ingatanku memang hilang. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa itu bukan salahmu, tidak perlu ada yang disalahkan. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Rukia. Yang penting sekarang kau mau membantuku mengingat semuanya kan?"Tanya Ichigo dengan senyum lembutnya menatap mata Rukia dalam. Rukia terkejut melihat Ichigo yang kelakuannya berubah setelah hilang ingatan, tapi kemudian Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis"kata Ichigo sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Rukia.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-chan! Makan malam sudah siap!"seru Yuzu dari lantai bawah. Ichigo dan Rukia lalu turun ke bawah dan mendapati keluarga Kurosaki siap untuk makan malam. Suasana di meja makan saat itu tidak biasanya hening. Biasanya selalu ada ocehan dari Isshin dan Ichigo yang bertengkar. Isshin memecah keheningan.

"Ne, kau benar-benar mau masuk sekolah besok, Ichigo?"Tanya Isshin pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau merasa lelah, kau pulang saja. Guru disekolahmu pasti tidak keberatan karena kau masih dalam masa pemulihan"jelas Isshin lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir ayah"kata Ichigo menatap ayahnya sambil tersenyum. Isshin tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sikap anak laki-lakinya yang sejak saat hilang ingatan menjadi lebih baik padanya. Isshin lalu lari seperti biasa ke poster raksasa istrinya Masaki yang dipasang di dekat meja makan.

"Istriku tercinta Masaki! Lihatlah anak laki-laki kita, Ichigo! Kini dia akhirnya menjadi anak yang penurut dan lembut pada ayahnya!"seru Isshin. Ichigo yang melihat adegan dramatis itu sweat drop.

"Apa sikap ayah selalu begitu??"Tanya Ichigo masih sweat.

"Jangan pedulikan orang tua itu, Ichi-nii"kata Karin agak sinis melihat kelakukan ayahnya yang super konyol dan aneh.

Esok harinya di Karakura high school. Di kelas Ichigo.

"Jadi Kurosaki-kun hari ini akan sekolah lagi?"Tanya Inoue pada Tatsuki. Tatsuki mengangguk. "Syukurlah Kurosaki-kun"seru Inoue gembira.

"Tapi, mungkin dia tidak ingat pada kita semua"kata Tatsuki pada teman-temannya yang saat itu sedang bekumpul sesaat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Jadi kabar bahwa Kurosaki-kun hilang ingatan itu benar ya?"Tanya salah satu anak (Miya gak terlalu hapal nama temen2 Ichigo di kelas) yang ikut dalam perkumpulan itu. Inoue tertunduk sedih. 'Kasihan Kurosaki-kun'kata Inoue didalam hati. Lalu terdengar pintu kelas terbuka. Yang terlihat saat itu adalah Ichigo dan Rukia. Semua mata anak-anak di kelas tertuju pada sepasang teman mereka yang baru datang.

Begitu mereka masuk, seseorang sudah melompat ke arah Ichigo sambil berteriak.

"ICHIIIGGGOOOO"seru orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Keigo. Namun saat ia akan memeluk sahabatnya itu pukulan Tatsuki mendarat mulus di wajah Keigo.

"Baka?! Tidak seharusnya kau berbuat begitu pada saat Ichigo baru saja sembuh!"teriak Tatsuki pada Keigo yang berbaring tak berdaya di lantai.

"Ichigo, senang melihatmu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Mizuiro sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah agak baik, arigatou"kata Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau ingat pada kami?"Tanya Tatsuki.

"Maaf aku tidak ingat"kata Ichigo berwajah sedih.

"Bagaimana kau tidak ingat padaku, Ichigo!!"seru Keigo sambil menangis dramatis dan menarik baju Ichigo. Tak lama pukulan lain mendarat di wajah Keigo.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Ichigo! Dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang berisik. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingat kami. Aku teman mu sejak kecil, Tatsuki, ini Mizuiro, dan orang bodoh disana adalah Keigo"kata Tatsuki lagi. Ichigo hanya tersenyum setelah itu Rukia mengantar Ichigo ke tempat duduknya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Ohayou!"seru Inoue gembira.

"Ohayou, Inoue-san"balas Rukia dengan senyumnya.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Inoue Orihime"kata Inoue. "Aku tahu Kurosaki-kun hilang ingatan. Tapi teman-teman disini pasti akan membantumu mengingat semuanya", kata Inoue lagi sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Yah, arigatou Inoue"

Makan siang. Seperti biasa Ichigo dan Rukia makan siang di atap sekolah, namun sekarang mereka bersama dengan yang lainnya juga.

"Ne, ne, ne, Ichigo. Apa kau ingat pada saat kau berhutang uang majalah ini? Dulu kau sangat suka membaca majalah ini dan kau meminta aku membelikan ini padamu. Kau ingat?"kata Keigo sembari memperlihatkan majalah yang tidak seharusnya dibaca sebelum berumur 17 tahun. Ichigo bingung. Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di wajah Keigo. Tatsuki lagi. Ia agak kesal melihat kelakuan Keigo pada Ichigo yang agak polos karena hilang ingatan.

"Apa aku selalu membaca majalah seperti itu?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Bohong, bohong. Jangan percaya anak bodoh ini Ichigo"kata Tatsuki.

"Tapi mungkin saja diam-diam Kurosaki pernah membaca majalah itu kan"kata Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya seperti biasa. Semua terdiam.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Lupakan. Ayo kita makan siang. Tadi pagi aku membuat roti isi telur lho, enak sekali. Kalian mau coba?"Tanya Inoue dengan senyum lebarnya namun bukan senyum seperti Gin. Semua terdiam dan berpikir'Uh… makanan apa lagi tuh, uoekk'. Wajah Rukia, Tatsuki, dll kecuali Ichigo pucat melihat makanan aneh yang diperlihatkan Inoue.

"Ah… aku sudah kenyang dengan makan siangku tadi"jawab Rukia.

"Aku juga trima kasih"jawab Tatsuki dan yang lain mengikuti. Inoue cemberut.

"Kurosaki-kun! Apa kau mau mencoba roti isi yang kubuat tadi pagi?"Tanya Inoue dengan ceria.

"Boleh"yang lain terkejut. Biasanya Ichigo yang paling tidak mau masakan Inoue yang terlihat aneh, mungkin akibat amnesia Ichigo jadi sangat polos. Ichigo lalu memakan roti isi yang super aneh rasanya itu.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki-kun? Apa kau suka? Apa makanan ku enak?"Tanya Inoue penasaran. Semua melihat pada Ichigo dengan penasaran.

"Ya, enak"jawab Ichigo. Semua terkejut. Apa benar makanan buatan Inoue bisa enak???

"Syukurlah kalau begitu! Soalnya aku membuatnya dengan menggunakan bahan, emm…ikan, telur, mayonnaise, saus tomat, saus cabai, buah-buahan, krim dan juga cokelat"jawab Inoue.

"Hoeekkggh!"Ichigo yang mendengar itu dari Inoue tidak tahan ingin memuntahkan roti isi buatan Inoue yang super aneh.

"Kau kenapa Kurosaki-kun? Tersedak ya?"

"A, aku permisi dulu"jawab Ichigo sambil menutup mulutnya sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju kamar mandi. Inoue heran.

"Aku duluan ya, teman-teman"Rukia pergi menyusul Ichigo.

"Ada apa ya? Apa Kurosaki-kun tidak enak badan?"Tanya Inoue heran.

"Wajar saja"jawab Tatsuki setengah berbisik mengetahui penyebab apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo.

Setelah makan malam di kediaman Kurosaki

"Ichigo! Anak laki-laki ku! Kemarilah, nak! Ayah akan membantumu mengingat kembali masa lalu mu"ajak Isshin sambil duduk di kursi ruang tengah dan membawa beberapa album poto. Ichigo mengikuti ayahnya yang duduk di kursi.

"Apa itu, ayah?"Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ini adalah album poto keluarga kita. Lihat ini sewaktu kau berumur 5 tahun. Kau anak yang nakal. Kau lihat pohon yang ada di tengah ini? Dulu kau selalu memanjatnya sampai suatu saat kaki mu pernah patah"kata Isshin tersenyum sambil menunjuk poto keluarganya yang sedang berfoto di taman dekat sebuah pohon.

"Kenapa aku selalu memanjat pohon itu?"

"Karena pohon itu adalah pohon kesukaan ibumu. Kau lihat, ini foto ibumu, Masaki, Yuzu, Karin, ayah dan kau. Kita saling menyayangi. Dan kau selalu berjanji pada ibumu untuk melindunginya. Karena itulah aku dan ibumu memberi namamu 'Ichigo'. Yang maksudnya agar kau selalu melindungi orang yang kau sayangi"

"Lalu… dimana ibuku sekarang?"Tanya Ichigo heran. Isshin menatap Ichigo dengan sedih.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Ibumu meninggal pada saat kau berumur 9 tahun"jawab Isshin dengan penuh kesedihan di dalam matanya. Ichigo terkejut.

"Kenapa ibu meninggal? Apa ibu sakit?"

"Tidak, ibumu…."kalimat Isshin saat itu terpotong karena telepon rumah berdering.

"Sebentar Ichigo"Isshin lalu pergi mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi"Isshin hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar suara seseorang di dalam telepon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana"jawab Isshin lalu ia menutup teleponnya.

"Ichigo, maaf ayah harus pergi ke rumah teman. Tidak lama. Nanti kita teruskan lagi yang tadi"dengan itu Isshin pergi dengan jaketnya. Ichigo lalu naik tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya, ia melihat seorang figur mungil sedang membaca komik.

"Rukia. Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku sedang membaca komik"jawab Rukia masih tidak melihat Ichigo dan tetap pada komik yang dia baca. Ichigo duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ichigo, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada"jawab Ichigo dengan pendek. Keheningan muncul kembali diantara mereka. Ichigo memecah keheningan pertama kali.

"Ne, Rukia. Tadi ayahku menceritakan sedikit dari ingatanku. Bukankah kau bilang mau membantuku mengingat semua ingatan ku?"Tanya Ichigo. Rukia terdiam dan melepaskan pandangannya dari komik yang dia baca kepada Ichigo.

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin pertama kau ingat?"

"Tentang shinigami. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi shinigami?"Rukia tersenyum.

"Saat kau menjadi shinigami adalah saat kau dan aku kedua kalinya bertemu. Setelah kita bertemu di tengah kota, aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang kedua kali saat aku datang ke waktu itu aku kewalahan melawan hollow yang menyerang keluargamu…."

Flashback

Rukia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat rumah Ichigo. Dia terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia kebingungan bagaimana untuk mengalahkan hollow sementara dia sedang dalam keadaan yang memungkinkannya untuk tidak bertarung.

"Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu?"Tanya Rukia pada seorang manusia berambut oranye.

"Tentu saja. Apa ada suatu cara?"Tanya seorang manusia berambut oranye itu.

"Ada suatu cara"jawab Rukia yang masih menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh hollow. "Kau harus menjadi shinigami"

"Tempatkanlah zanpakutou ini di jantungmu, lalu aku akan memberi setengah dari kekuatanku padamu"hollow mulai berteriak lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi tidak ada jalan lain"mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Berikan aku pedang mu, shinigami"

"Bukan shinigami. Nama ku Kuchiki Rukia"

"Aku… Kurosaki Ichigo"dengan itu Rukia memberi kekuatan shinigaminya pada Ichigo. Dan Ichigo berubah menjadi shinigami setengah manusia.

End of flashback

"Begitu, ya. Berarti kau telah membantuku menyelamatkan keluarga ku ya?"Tanya Ichigo masih menatap Rukia. Rukia tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa yang ayahmu ceritakan padamu?"Tanya Rukia.

"Dia menceritakan tentang keluarga kami. Tentang bagaimana nakalnya aku, tentang foto waktu kita bersama, dan tentang….. ibu"jawab Ichigo yang sekarang agak menunduk. Dia merasakan betapa sedihnya dia pada saat kehilangan ibunya meskipun sedang amnesia sekalipun. Rukia hanya menjawab"Oh".

"Ayah bilang ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun. Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa ibuku meninggal? Apa dia sakit?"Ichigo heran.

"Tidak, ibumu meninggal bukan karena sakit"jawaban Rukia hanya seperti bisikan dan ia harap Ichigo tidak akan mendengarnya. Karena kenangan yang ada tentang ibunya akan membuatnya sangat sedih. Namun Ichigo, meskipun suara Rukia seperti bisikan, tapi Ichigo bisa mendengarnya bicara.

"Apa maksudmu ibuku meninggal bukan karena sakit? Apa dia kecelakaan? Kau tahu sesuatu kan Rukia? Katakan padaku!"Tanya Ichigo sambil melihatnya dalam.

"A, aku…."Rukia terdiam.

"Ibumu meninggal karena dia dibunuh hollow"dengan itu, Ichigo terkejut.

"Di, dibunuh hollow katamu? Bagaimana bisa ibuku dibunuh?"Rukia hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Ibumu melindungimu dari Hollow itu, sehingga di jadi meninggal"

"Lalu bagaimana hollow itu? Apakah dia sudah mati?"Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ya, dia sudah dikalahkan olehmu"Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih terlihat pada mata Ichigo. Meski dia kehilangan ingatan, Ichigo masih punya perasaan yang kuat tentang ibunya. Hubungan darah memang sulit dipisahkan, begitu pikir Rukia.

"Ichigo? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo khawatir. Ichigo terdiam terus sejak tadi.

"Aku… tidak bisa melindungi ibuku. Aku tidak bisa…."mereka terdiam disana.

"Ayah bilang, aku selalu berusaha dan berjanji untuk selalu melindungi ibu. Tapi kenapa saat itu aku malah tidak bisa melindungi dia?"kata Ichigo, suaranya sedih.

"Ichigo, itu bukan salahmu. Wajar kalau waktu itu kau tidak bisa melindungi ibumu, umurmu masih 9 tahun. Ibumu juga sangat menyayangimu. Jadi tidak mungkin ia membiarkanmu dalam bahaya. Meskipun aku tidak pernah punya seorang ibu…. Tapi aku bisa mengerti itu"kata Rukia berwajah sedih. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Aku juga dulu pernah. Kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi, orang yang ku kasihi"kesedihan ditahan oleh Rukia, mengingat wakil kapten yang ia hormati dan kagumi terbunuh olehnya beberapa tahun lalu. Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Dan itu sangat menyedihkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Untuk itu, kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Ichigo. Kenanglah ibumu. Dia akan selalu hidup didalam hatimu"kata Rukia lagi. Saat ini dibarengi dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau juga jangan pernah merasa kesepian meskipun ibumu tidak ada, keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan aku…. Akan selalu ada untukmu. Kapanpun kau membutuhkan"

"Arigatou, Rukia. Terima kasih untuk tetap tinggal bersama ku"jawab Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Meanwhile

"Jadi mereka akan kembali untuk balas dendam?"Tanya seorang pria klan Kurosaki kepada dua temannya.

"Ada kemungkinan begitu. Kemarin aku pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk melihat kondisi disana. Namun suasananya aneh. Aku masih merasakan reiatsu disuatu tempat meskipun itu jauh. Dan reiatsu itu bukan sembarang reiatsu"jawab seekor kucing dengan tatapan serius pada kedua teman bicaranya.

"Arrancar, huh?"

"Kupikir begitu"jawab sang kucing lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana kita menghadapi situasi ini? Dengan keadaan anakmu yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung, dia tidak bisa membantu kita dengan melawan arrancar bukan, Kurosaki-san?"Tanya seorang pria dengan topi anehnya sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas.

"Aku kira hanya dengan kita saja yang melawan mereka juga bisa. Lagipula Soul Society juga pasti menyadari reiatsu aneh itu bukan? Mereka pasti akan lebih menyelidiki tentang itu"jawab Isshin. Ketiga terdiam.

"Ada kemungkinan anakmu juga diincar, Kurosaki"datang suara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu rumah Urahara.

"Ichigo Kurosaki yang telah membunuh Aizen, pemimpin mereka. Maka ada kemungkinan mereka mengincar anakmu lebih besar. Apalagi cukup sulit melawan mereka karena mereka arrancar. Yamamoto-sou-taichou juga masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari pertarungannya dengan Aizen. Jadi ini cukup sulit. Selain itu…"

"Yah, aku tahu. Para shinigami yang ada pun hanya sedikit yang dalam keadaan baik untuk bertarung. Karena jatuhnya para korban, begitu yang ingin kau katakan kan, Ryuken?"tambah Isshin kepada teman lamanya Ishida Ryuken, ayah Ishida Uryuu. Ryuken mengangguk sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kebiasaan yang sama dengan anaknya.

"Sulit juga ya, kita hanya bisa menunggu kapan mereka akan melancarkan serangan balasan lagi. Dan bersiap siaga"kata Urahara. Semua mengangguk dan setuju.

"Aku harap juga Ichigo bisa segera mengingat semua ingatannya"Isshin berharap.

Bersambung ke Chapter 3

Hohohohohohohoho!!

Ne, minna-san!! Gimana fanfic nya??

Maaf ya ICHIRUKI nya belum keluar sepenuhnya. Chapter-chapter berikutnya pasti bakal ada.

Tunggu aja chap berikutnya (ada sedikit ICHIHIME) -^ v ^-

Komen + Review!

ARIGATOU!

-M IYA-CHAN -


	3. Chapter 3

MY MEMORIES

TADAIMA!

Whahaha! Arigatou pada para author yang terhormat yang mau membaca dan me-riview fanfic Miya. Watashi wa shiawase desu ne…TvT

Chapter 3 is coming!

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 3!

Chapter 3 : Worry?

-MIYA-CHAN -

Pagi hari di Karakura High School.

Ichigo sedang membersihkan kelasnya bersama teman-temannya. Rukia belum datang, jadi tadi pagi dia berangkat sekolah bersama Tatsuki yang sekaligus tetangganya.

"Ichigo, kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras. Bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan dan sakit lagi?" Tanya Tatsuki dari belakang Ichigo yang sedang menghapus papan tulis.

"Tidak masalah Tatsuki. Aku hanya menghapus papan tulis saja. Tidak membuatku merasa kelelahan" jawab Ichigo.

"YIPPIIIII!!! Ichigo!! Benar kata Arisawa, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kan masih ada kami" kata Keigo sambil bermain seluncur dengan alat pel dan air yang berceceran di lantai. Ichigo sweat drop.

"Baka! Jangan hanya bermain! Cepat pel yang benar! Nanti kalau ada yang terpeleset bagaimana?!" seru Tatsuki marah. Lalu dari balik pintu kelas…

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Inoue yang baru datang dengan senyum ramahnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Arrrgghh!!" Inoue terpeleset saat melewati lantai licin yang dipenuhi air dimana-mana. Keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Ia hampir jatuh. HAMPIR. Karna waktu itu Ichigo dengan reflek menangkap tubuh Inoue tepat saat ia akan jatuh ke lantai yang penuh dengan air. Ichigo dan Inoue berpandangan masih dalam posisi Ichigo menahan tubuh Inoue. Semua yang di kelas terdiam melihat keduanya. Dari balik pintu terdengar suara langkah masuk. Itu adalah Rukia. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo dan Inoue terkejut. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia masuk kelas langsung melepaskan tubuh Inoue yang tadi hampir jatuh.

"Ma, maaf Inoue" kata Ichigo agak gugup. Inoue menunduk malu. "Tidak apa-apa. Un.. Arigatou, Ku, Kurosaki-kun"

"Orihime! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tatsuki yang segera m Inoue."Biar aku marahi Keigo yang menyebabkan ini semua!"

"Daijyobu Tatsuki-chan" jawab Inoue sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Ichigo kembali melihat pada Rukia yang berjalan menuju bangkunya melewati Ichigo tanpa sapaan.

"Oi, Rukia"sapa Ichigo. Rukia segera menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Bagaimana urusan mu?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku hanya membicarakan sedikit masalah tentang Soul Society dengan Urahara-san" jawab Rukia memalingkan wajahnya lagi pada Ichigo.

"Urahara-san? Siapa itu? Masalah tentang apa? Sejak aku menjadi shinigami, aku berhak tahu kan masalah yang ada di Soul Society?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Yah.. itu hanya…." kalimat Rukia terhenti mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Kita Bicarakan nanti" jawab Rukia dengan senyum kecilnya. Ichigo kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Makan siang di atap sekolah

"Jadi… tentang apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo pada teman mungil yang duduk disebelahnya selagi meminum jus buah kesukaannya.

"Urahara-san bilang kita harus waspada pada kemunculan arrancar yang ada kemungkinan melancarkan balas dendamnya pada kita. Khususnya kau" jawab Rukia.

"Arran..apa?" Tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti, satu alisnya naik ke atas.

"Arrancar. Wajar kalau kau tidak ingat, kau amnesia. Arrancar adalah pengikut Aizen orang yang menghianati semua orang di Soul Society. Semacam hollow hanya agak berbeda dan lebih kuat serta memakai topeng yang rusak di wajahnya" jelas Rukia. Ichigo terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Untuk apa mereka balas dendam dan kenapa harus padaku juga?"

"Kau telah membunuh pimpinan mereka, Aizen. Jadi mereka diperkirakan akan muncul kembali dan menyerang mu. Dan menyerang kita semua, para shinigami maupun manusia yang ada di bumi maupun Soul Society" jelas Rukia lagi. Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Rukia, apa saat sebelum aku hilang ingatan, aku ini orang yang kuat sehingga bisa membunuh orang yang bernama Aizen?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia langsung melihat wajah Ichigo yang menatapnya juga.

"Tentu saja kau kuat. Kau punya kekuatan yang mengagumkan. Yang sulit dimiliki orang lain. Kau punya kekuatan Vizard, kau punya kekuatan shinigami. Dan kau punya kekuatan hollow"

"Hollow?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Iya Hollow. Dulu kau selalu kehilangan control saat inner hollow mu muncul. Dan siapapun yang ada didekatmu pasti kau serang. Namun sekarang kau bisa mengontrol hollow itu dan juga kekuatan vizardmu, apa kau ingat?" Ichigo terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang diceritakan Rukia. Ichigo lalu mengerang kesakitan memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kepala ku selalu sakit jika aku mengingat apa yang terjadi" kata Ichigo sambil menahan sakit yang ada.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat jangan terlalu dipaksakan" kata Rukia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir" jawab Ichigo tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Makanlah ini, kau belum makan kan?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyodorkan sandwich yang dia buat pada Ichigo. Ichigo menerima dan memakan sandwich yang Rukia berikan.

"Sandwich nya enak. Kau beli dimana?"Tanya Ichigo sambil terus memakan sandwich nya.

"Aku membuatnya tadi pagi. Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau pintar membuat sandwich ya…." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia senang Ichigo mau memakan sandwich yang dibuatnya. Karma sebelum kecelakaan, Ichigo sempat menolak sandwich yang dibuatnya. Tapi sekarang dia senang Ichigo mau memuji makanannya.

Pulang sekolah Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke rumah Urahara.

"Oi, Rukia kau belum menjelaskan siapa itu Urahara-san yang kau sebut-sebut tadi" Tanya Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengikuti Rukia berjalan menuju rumah Urahara.

"Dia adalah salah seorang yang melatihmu menjadi shinigami. Nanti kau akan tahu sesampainya dirumah nya" mereka lalu mengetuk pintu yang langsung dibuka oleh Tessai. Tessai mempersilahkan Ichigo dan Rukia masuk. Di dalam sudah ada Urahara yang sedang minum teh ditemani teman kucingnya Yoruichi.

"Wah, wah. Sudah lama tidak bertemu Kurosaki-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Urahara menyapa Ichigo dan Rukia yang baru masuk ke dalam dan dipersilahkan duduk.

"Aku cukup baik" jawab Ichigo melihat keanehan Urahara yang memakai topi aneh dan memegang kipas ditangannya.

"Wajar saja kalau kau tidak ingat siapa aku. Kau hilang ingatan bukan? Tak apa. Namaku Urahara Kisuke. Salam kenal untuk yang kedua kalinya" sapa Urahara lagi sambil tersenyum. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Jadi, Urahara-san. Apa ada berita lagi tentang arrancar dari Hueco Mundo?"Tanya Rukia.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada. Masih seperti yang kuceritakan tadi pagi. Yoruichi juga masih merasakan reiatsu seperti kemarin. Benarkan Yoruichi?" Tanya Urahara pada Yoruichi.

"Ya. Belum ada perubahan." jawab Yoruichi singkat. Ichigo terkejut mendengar Yoruichi bicara dalam bentuk kucing. Bagaimana pun Ichigo hilang ingatan, wajar jika dia terkejut.

"Ku, kucingnya bisa bicara?! Bagaimana bisa??!" Tanya Ichigo shock.

"Ichigo, dia itu shinigami sama seperti kita. Namun dia menyamar sebagai kucing" jelas Rukia. Ichigo masih terkejut tapi mengangguk.

"Tapi tadi pagi Soul Society mengirim pesan pada kita setelah kau pergi ke sekolah. Semenjak pendeteksi hollow mu rusak Soul Society mengirim pesan pada kami. Yamamoto-sou-taichou bilang dia akan mengirimkan beberapa orang shinigami untuk mengawasi dunia nyata melalui kota Karakura ini yang diperkirakan arrancar maupun hollow pengikut Aizen yang lain akan menyerang. Khususnya menyerangmu Ichigo" jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

"Apa mereka sudah datang ke sini? Siapa orang yang Sou-Taichou kirim?" Tanya Rukia. Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara.

"Kami" adalah suara yang tidak asing bagi Rukia dan yang lain yang berada di sana kecuali Ichigo yang hilang ingatan. Rambut merah bertato, anak kecil berambut putih pendek, pria berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, laki-laki berkepala tanpa rambut(botak) serta yang disebelahnya laki-laki aneh dengan senyum dan alis aneh yang berwarna-warni rasanya tidak asing lagi baginya. Namun dia lupa siapa sebenarnya mereka.

"Renji, Hitsugaya Taichou, Kira-fukutaichou, Ikakku-san, Yumichika-san!"sapa Rukia yang melihat mereka.

"Yo! Rukia! Ichigo!"kata Renji sambil memasuki ruangan yang ditempati Ichigo dll.

"Jadi kalian yang dikirim untuk mengawasi kota Karakura?" Tanya Rukia.

"Benar. Disini seperti biasa Hitsugaya-taichou yang memimpin. Kira-fukutaichou dipilih karna khawatir dengan Ichimaru-taichou yang waktu itu kabur saat melawan kita " jelas Renji. Mereka semua terdiam. Keheningan muncul. Dan Ichigo memecahkan keheningan pertama kali.

"Jadi….kalian shinigami juga ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Semua memandang pada Ichigo.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kami shinigami. Kau tidak lihat kami memakai pakaian shinigami?" jawab Ikakku agak sinis namun heran Ichigo bertanya begitu.

"Tidak heran dia lupa. Dia hilang ingatan, Ikakku" kata Hitsugaya dengan gaya cool seperti biasanya.

"Jadi kabar bahwa Ichigo hilang ingatan itu benar ya?" Tanya Renji. Rukia mengangguk sedih mengingat Ichigo yang melindunginya pada waktu terjadi kecelakaan. Semua terdiam. Keheningan muncul kembali diantara mereka.

"Lalu mulai dari mana kalian mau mengawasi keadaan kota Karakura ini?" Tanya Urahara tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan melakukan patroli kalau-kalau ada arrancar yang sedang memata-matai kota Karakura. Diperkirakan mereka akan menyerang kota Karakura ini. Entah kapan tidak tahu. Yang jelas kita harus berwaspada" kata Hitsugaya.

"Darimana kalian tahu mereka akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat ini?" Tanya Ichigo ikut bicara meskipun belum terlalu mengerti dan mengingat tentang arrancar. Belum tapi sedikit-sedikit dia merasa nama arrancar serta Aizen dan pengikutnya tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Mayuri-taichou baru-baru ini membuat alat pendeteksi reiatsu sejauh apapun jaraknya bisa terdeteksi walaupun sedikit dengan alat ini. Kemarin kami mencoba mendeteksi reiatsu ke Hueco Mundo dan merasakan reiatsu dari suatu tempat menuju Karakura ini. Makanya kami tahu mereka akan menyerang kota Karakura ini" jelas Hitsugaya lagi.

"Dan alat pendeteksi ini tepatnya akan memberikan sinyal seberapa besar kekuatan reiatsu yang mendekat. Dan itu mulai makin terasa di Karakura tadi pagi. Makanya kami dikirim kesini" tambah Kira.

"Lagipula kemungkinan besar tenaga shinigami disini belum sepenuhnya pulih. Apalagi melihat Ichigo sakit begini. Akan lebih sulit melawan arrancar sendiri" tambah Renji lagi ikut bicara. Semua terdiam lagi.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita bersiap. Malam ini kita periksa lagi seluruh kota Karakura lagi. Sebelum itu simpan tenaga kalian untuk nanti malam saat berpatroli" dengan itu Hitsugaya keluar ruangan dengan diikuti Ikakku, Kira dan Yumichika namun dihentikan oleh Urahara.

"Lalu, dimana kalian akan tinggal selagi melaksanakan tugas ini?" Tanya Urahara. Renji memandang Urahara dengan harapan ia akan diijinkan lagi menumpang dirumahnya.

"Aku tidur dimanapun" kata Hitsugaya. Yang lain ikut mengangguk. Paling Ikakku dan Yumichika akan ikut menumpang lagi di Rumah Keigo. Sedangkan Kira bhingung. Ia mungkin akan ikut dengan Renji tinggal di rumah Urahara. Urahara tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Kalian boleh menumpang di rumah ini" kata Urahara sambil tertawa sedikit setelah Hitsugaya dan yang lain keluar rumah.

"Baiklah. Ichigo dan aku akan pulang sekarang. Ichigo masih harus banyak istirahat, dia masih belum pulih" kata Rukia sambil berdiri dan pamit dengan Urahara dan yang lain. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia.

"Sampai nanti, semua" kata Ichigo sambil menutup pintu.

"Kurosaki-san dan Kuchiki-san dekat ya" kata Kira.

"Ya, aku harap dia bisa membantu Kurosaki-kun mengingat semuanya" jawab Urahara. Renji hanya melihat pintu dan terdiam.

Malam harinya di kamar Ichigo

Ichigo sedang melamun dengan posisi tidur dengan tangan dibawah kepalanya. Dia sudah berusaha mengingat semua yang menjadi masa lalu nya. Namun sulit. Yang dia ingat hanyalah beberapa hal. Tentang shinigami, keluarganya, teman-temannya, semuanya. Saat ia akan mengingat lebih dalam, kepalanya akan terasa sakit.

'King' tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dalam benak Ichigo. Ichigo langsung terbangun dari lamunanan nya dan duduk.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Ichigo penuh keheranan. Namun suara yang tadi dia dengar sedang mentertawakannya. Ichigo semakin heran. Apa itu hantu? Tanya ichigo dalam hati.

'Apa kau tidak mengingatku Ichigo?' kata suara itu lagi sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Siapa kau? Siapa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi dia seakan –akan bicara sendiri, tapi memang kenyataannya dia sedang berbicara pada inner hollownya, Hichigo.

'Ini aku. Aku adalah inner hollow mu, Hichigo. Hollow yang berada didalam dirimu. Yang menjadi sisi hollowmu. Yang menjadi kekuatan hollowmu'

"Apa kau bilang?... kau inner hollow ku?"Tanya Ichigo.

'Coba kau ingat-ingat kembali siapa dirimu dan siapa aku' kata Hichigo lagi. Ichigo mengikuti apa yang dikatakan inner hollownya. Namun kepalanya sakit kembali. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Itu sulit bagiku mengingat semuanya. Semakin aku ingin mengingatnya semakin kepalaku terasa sakit" jawab Ichigo sambil menahan kepalanya. Namun inner hollow nya tiba-tiba hilang. Terdiam..

"Hichigo?" Ichigo makin heran dia lalu terdiam sejenak dan pergi tidur agar pikirannya jernih untuk besok pagi. Besok dia akan menanyakan tentang inner hollow nya pada Rukia. 'Mungkin dia akan tahu' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Lalu menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

Di Kurosaki's Residense

"Kau pergi duluan ke sekolah. Aku ada perlu di tempat Urahara-san" kata Rukia sembari berlari ke arah rumah Urahara. Ichigo membuang napas dan mengangguk. Dia berjalan sambil berpikir.

"Padahal tadinya aku mau bertanya pada Rukia tentang Hollow yang ada di tubuhku ini" pikir Ichigo. Selagi sedang melamun, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan sampai jatuh.

"Aduh…." Keluh perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna oranye ke coklatan.

"Ups! Maaf kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-a…Ku, Kurosaki..kun?"

"Inoue!" seru Ichigo yang menemukan bahwa perempuan yang ditabraknya adalah Inoue. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah rumahmu bukan dari arah sana? Kau sehabis darimana?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Uh,Oh. Aku tadi dari supermarket sana. Aku agak telat membuat sarapan, jadi kuputuskan saja membeli di supermarket sebelah sana" jawab Inoue sambil tersenyum ramah. Hening. "Kurosaki-kun, dimana Kuchiki-san?"

"Tadi dia bilang mau mampir sebentar ke tempat Urahara-san" jawab Ichigo. Keheningan muncul kembali diantara mereka. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bersama ke sekolah" ajak Ichigo sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya membuat wajah Inoue bersemu merah.

"Um… tentu"

Karakura high school

Saat Ichigo dan Inoue masuk bersamaan ke kelas. Semua mata murid-murid di kelas tertuju pada Ichigo dan Inoue yang masuk sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua tersenyum.

"IIIICCHIIGOOOO!!!!" seperti biasa yang berteriak itu adalah Keigo sambil meloncat ke arah Ichigo. Namun Ichigo berhasil menghindar. Dan Keigo menarik baju Ichigo sambil menangis histeris.

"ICHIGO! Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Inoue-san berpacaran!!?" teriak Keigo membuat Ichigo sweat.

"Si, siapa yang bilang begitu?" Tanya Ichigo. Inoue yang mendengar sedikit blush.

"Kau berjalan masuk bersama Inoue-san dan tertawa bersama, itu maksudnya kau dekat dengan Inoue-san kan?" Tanya Keigo lagi.

"Aku hanya masuk dan berbicara pada Inoue bukan sesuatu yang salah bukan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tapi… tapi kau-" kalimat Keigo terpotong oleh pukulan Tatsuki.

"Sudah. Ichigo jangan kau dengarkan dia. Keigo memang orang paling berisik di kelas ini" kata Tatsuki. Ichigo mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mejanya lalu duduk. Chad dan Ishida berjalan menuju meja Ichigo.

"Aku dengar Abarai-san dan shinigami lainnya ada di kota Karakura ini. Benar?" Tanya Ishida.

"Ya, mereka disini. Mereka sedang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki arrancar yang diperkirakan ada di Karakura ini" balas Ichigo. Chad hanya diam dan mengangguk, sedangkan Ishida seperti biasa membenarkan letak kacamata nya.

"Ohayou, minna! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Segera kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing" perintah Ochi-sensei. Semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Namun Ichigo masih berpikir 'Dimana Rukia? Kenapa dia belum datang? Apa jangan-jangan ada hollow yang menyerangnya?' lalu… SRREEGG! Pintu kelas terbuka. Yang terlihat hanyalah figure mungil yang berdiri dan berjalan masuk kelas.

"Sumimasen, Ochi-sensei. Aku terlambat. Ada masalah dirumah" kata Rukia menundukan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-san. Kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu" kata Ochi-sensei dengan senyum singkat yang diberikan pada Rukia. Rukia lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Oi, Rukia. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ichigo setengah berbisik. Tidak mau Ochi-sensei memergokinya bicara pada jam pelajaran.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan" jawab Rukia. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Lunch time di atap

"Jadi.. Tadi malam Hitsugaya-Taichou dan yang lain menemukan banyak hollow di sekitar kota ini?" tanya Ishida. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ya. Renji yang bilang begitu. Ada banyak hollow yang muncul. Tidak hanya dipinggir kota tapi juga di tengah kota. Tapi Hitsugaya taichou bilang aku tidak usah ikut melawan hollow. Karena ada kemungkinan hollow itu juga mengincar Ichigo semenjak Ichigo adalah salah satu target penting mereka. Jadi aku juga harus ada di dekat Ichigo, selagi Kurosaki-san sedang tugas di luar kota untuk pekerjaannya" jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu jelas bahwa hollow itu mulai mengadakan serangan ke Karakura chou" Chad mulai ikut bicara dengan suara pelan. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Yang paling penting kita saling menjaga diri masing-masing dan saling melindungi. Karna hollow sisa perang masih banyak. Bahkan hollow yang Renji dan yang lain lawan pun ada sekitar 20 hollow berkekuatan cukup tinggi dan sulit dikalahkan" jelas Rukia lagi.

"Sulit. Belum lagi masih ada sisa arrancar yang belum terkalahkan. Dan lagi…" kalimat Inoue di potong Ishida.

"Ichimaru Gin. Dia sempat kabur selagi perang berlangsung dengan penuh luka" Yang lain terdiam. Kekhawatiran mulai terasa diantara mereka.

"Maaf teman-teman…" Tiba-tiba Ichigo bicara dengan suara pelan dan sedih.

"Untuk apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue heran. Yang lain melihat Ichigo heran juga.

"Karena pada waktu perang, aku tidak berhasil membunuh semua arrancar dan hollow-hollow yang kalian bicarakan itu. Aku … mungkin pada saat sebelum aku hilang ingatan, aku tidak cukup kuat mengalahkan mereka semua. Sehingga hollow dan arrancar yang tersisa itu membawa kekhawatiran dan bahaya pada kalian semua. Aku juga menyusahkan karna aku sekarang hilang ingatan" kata Ichigo sedih dan menundukkan kepala.

"Baka… siapa bilang kau tidak cukup kuat? Kau sangat kuat Ichigo. Kau sangat kuat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Aizen selain kau. Bahkan Sou Taichou pun hampir dikalahkan Aizen" itu adalah Rukia yang berkata.

"Kuchiki-san benar. Selama ini kau shinigami yang sangat kuat yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini. Walaupun pertamanya kita adalah lawan, tapi sekarang aku menganggapmu teman" kata Ishida lagi.

"Benar Kurosaki-kun! Kau tidak menyusahkan. Kita selalu saling melindungi bukan? Saat kita pergi menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san, kita juga saling melindungi bukan? Maka saat nya sekarang pun kita saling melindungi juga" kata Inoue dengan gembira. Chad hanya mengangguk terdiam.

"Kami juga akan membantu untuk segera mengingat semua ingatanmu" Rukia menambahkan.

"Arigatou, minna. Aku akan berusaha mengingat semuanya…. Secepatnya. Pasti!" kata Ichigo tersenyum.

* * *

Wuuuuhhhh!!

Cappe!! Susah bikin yang chapter 3. maaf kalau pada boring di chap 3 karna kebanyakan nyeritain arrancar!!

Hontou ni Gomennasai!!

Chap 4 diusahakan lebih seru deh!

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

-M IYA-CHAN -


	4. Chapter 4

Minna! Minna!

Genki????

Maaf br update! Flashdisk na Miya rusak! Baru dibtulin!

Miya kan ga puna internet di rumah, jadi harus bolak balik ke warnet, hheuu…

(lah, kok jd curhat???)

Arigatou para author yg mau review!!!

Muach! Muach! Muach!!! (Kiss bye)

-ditendang para reviewer ke Pluto-

Halaahh…..!!! langsung sajalah!! Kembali ke FAN..FIC!!

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Doubt

-MI Y A -CHAN -

Setelah makan malam di kediaman Kurosaki

"Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar, nanti kususul kau ke kamarku" kata Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia mengangguk. Lalu mengambil langkah naik tangga menuju kamar Ichigo. Malam ini, ia juga berjanji pada Ichigo membantu mengingat masa lalunya yang hilang. Rukia masuk ke kamar Ichigo dan duduk di pinggir kasur Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan reiatsu yang tidak asing lagi baginya mendekat ke kamar Ichigo.

"Renji?" panggil Rukia melihat teman sedari kecilnya.

"Konbawa!" sapa Renji pada Rukia yang masuk ke kamar Ichigo lewat jendela Ichigo.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Apa ada yang penting?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan sedikit denganmu" balas Renji dengan tatapan yang mulai serius.

"Katakan padaku" Rukia yang mengetahui temannya itu serius ikut terlibat pembicaran serius.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

"Onii-chan! Tadi ayah menelepon. Dia bilang sebentar lagi akan pulang. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini, ayah akan mengajak kita ke makam Ibu" kata Yuzu dengan ceria pada Ichigo yang sehabis dari toilet langsung menuju dapur.

"Benarkah? Itu hal yang bagus. Jadi kapan ayah akan pulang dari pekerjaannya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil kue yang terletak dipiring di meja makan.

"Besok sore ayah pulang. Hmm… mungkin lusa kita akan pergi ke makam Ibu" jawab Yuzu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mungkin itu bisa membantuku mengingat kembali masa lalu" jawab Ichigo lagi. Ichigo lalu berjalan keluar dapur tapi dihentikan oleh perkataan Yuzu.

"Ne, Onii-chan! Jangan lupa ajak juga Rukia-chan!" seru Yuzu.

"Yah" balas Ichigo singkat lalu menuju tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Lalu Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jadi kau mengerti kan Rukia?" Tanya Renji.

"Yah, aku akan bicara pada Ichigo. Dia pasti akan mengerti" jawab Rukia bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Rukia, Ayah bilang lusa kita akan-" kalimat Ichigo terhenti saat melihat Rukia bersama shinigami rambut merah nanas. "Ren, Renji?"

"Oh, halo Ichigo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Renji.

"Aku baik. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rukia. Yosh! Sudah malam aku harus kembali Soul Society" kata Renji sambil berdiri.

"Soul Society? Bukankah kau dan yang lain sedang berpatroli mencari hollow yang tersisa dan arrancar? Kenapa pulang secepat itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Yah. Tapi Sou Taichou menyuruh kami untuk segera pulang sementara. Karna reiatsu arrancar juga mulai lebih terasa di Seireitei. Jadi kami akan digantikan sementara oleh yang lain, karna melawan hollow kemarin membuat kami terluka. Memang tidak terlalu parah. Tapi kami harus menghemat tenaga untuk melawan arrancar dan hollow yang lain. Maka dari itu-" kalimat Renji terpotong.

"Renji. Sudahlah. Penjelasanmu terlalu panjang. Nanti yang ada Ichigo akan semakin bingung" kata Rukia. Ichigo memang sedikit bingung. Ia baru mengingat sedikit masa lalu nya, jadi tidak bisa mencerna semua perkataan Renji ke otaknya dengan benar.

"Maaf, maaf. Yah, pokoknya aku harus segera kembali dan yang lain. Nanti akan dikirim pengganti kami. Dan Rukia…" Renji lagi.

"Hm?"

"Jangan lupa perkataanku tadi. Kalau bisa secepatnya" kata Renji bersiap melompat dari jendela. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ja nai" pergilah shinigami nanas tersebut. Keheningan muncul diantara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Renji itu….sangat dekat denganmu ya?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia membalikan arahnya pada rambut oranye.

"Dia temanku dari kecil. Kau sudah tahu itu, apa kau ingat?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku langsung bisa tahu dari cara kalian berbicara dan memanggil nama satu sama lain"

"O, ya. Ichigo ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Rukia melihat langsung mata Ichigo.

"Oh, ya benar. Aku juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Rukia penasaran apa yang mau Ichigo bicarakan, jadi dia duluan yang menanyakan pada Ichigo.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Besok ayah pulang. Dan dia bilang setelah dia pulang ayah akan mengajak kita ke makam Ibu. Mungkin aku bisa ingat masa lalu ku tentang Ibu lebih banyak disana" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam. "Rukia? Hei, Rukia? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya didepan wajah Rukia.

"Ti, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa tadi kau bilang? Ke makam Ibu mu? Itu hal yang bagus menurutku" jawab Rukia.

"Ya. Dan kau akan ikut kan?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia agak bingung mau menjawab apa karna rencana ini berlawanan dengan pembicaraannya dengan Renji tadi.

"Rukia? Kau ikut kan? Kau mau membantuku mengingat masa lalu ku kan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"A, aku.." Rukia bingung dan terdiam lagi. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Sementara ini berbeda dengan pembicaraanku dengan Renji tadi. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Ichigo akan membantunya mengingat, lalu bagaimana…'

"Tentu saja aku ikut" jawab Rukia dengan tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengembalikan senyumnya.

"Bagus. Lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi?"

"I, itu… tidak. Itu tidak terlalu penting. Jadi kau mau kita mencoba mengingat masa lalu mu sekarang?" Tanya Rukia.

"Mungkin besok saja. Aku lelah sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu. Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Oyasuminasay, Ichigo"

"Yah, oyasuminasay, Rukia" balas Ichigo tersenyum selagi pintu kamarnya mulai menutup dan Rukia keluar. Dan menghela napas nya di luar kamar Ichigo. 'HUFF. Bagaimana aku bilang pada Ichigo kalau aku harus kembali ke Seireitei sementara Ichigo membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengingat masa lalunya?' pikir Rukia. Ia lalu menghela napas lagi dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya Yuzu dan Karin.

Keesokan harinya

Hari itu di kelas Ichigo (Karakura high school) teman-teman Ichigo membantu Ichigo mengingat masa lalu nya diiringi tertawaan dan candaan. Pulangnya pada sore hari, Ichigo dan Rukia pulang bersama.

"Rukia" panggil Ichigo.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, hari ini kau dan teman-teman mau membantuku mengingat semua masa lalu ku. Walaupun aku hanya ingat sedikit, tapi ingatan itu sungguh berarti bagi ku." Kata Ichigo sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Yah, sama-sama. Karna salahku juga kau-"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karna itu bukan salahmu! Apa kau belum mengerti juga?" Tanya Ichigo memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan agak kesal.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo" kata Rukia lagi dengan tatapan sedih menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah." Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut pada Rukia. Keheningan muncul diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riang dari belakang Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Inoue yang berjalan dengan Tatsuki, Chizuru, dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Inoue?"

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Rukia melihat teman-temannya yang menyapa.

"Kami mau pergi ke toko yang ada di seberang sana" jawab Inoue dengan riang gembira.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian beli di toko sana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Orihime mau membeli beberapa pin dan pita-pita lucu disana" kali ini Tatsuki yang menjawab.

"Orihime pasti akan menjadi gadis yang paling manis dan cantik di dunia!!" itu adalah Chizuru yang bicara sambil memeluk Orihime, tapi lalu dipukul Tatsuki.

"Dasar lesbian!" celetuk Tatsuki keras.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau ikut juga?" Tanya Inoue dengan senyum lebarnya. Rukia ingat kalau toko itu ternyata adalah toko yang menyebakan Ichigo kecelakaan. Karna pada saat dia ditolong Ichigo saat kecelakaan, dia berniat masuk ke toko itu tanpa hati-hati (Ingat chapter 1 kan? Yang waktu itu Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke toko itu tapi Ichigo menolaknya?)

"Tentu saja aku-" kalimat Ichigo dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami mau pulang saja. Ichigo juga, umm.. maksudku Kurosaki-kun juga mungkin lelah. Benarkan Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Rukia dengan tersenyum kaku pada Ichigo. Rukia hampir menyebutkan nama panggilan Ichigo yang seharusnya mereka (Ichigo dan Rukia) memanggil nama dengan cara formal, karna takut dicurigai mereka sangat dekat sebagai teman di depan anak lain selain teman sekelompok mereka yang lain.

"Tapi, Rukia, maksudku Kuchiki-"

"Kami lebih baik pulang. Sebelum keluarga Kurosaki-kun juga khawatir, lagipula sepertinya Kurosaki-kun agak lelah, sampai nanti" kata Rukia sambil menarik lengan Ichigo dan menjauhi Inoue dan yang lain.

"Sampai besok, Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" seru Inoue riang. Inoue dan yang lain segera menuju toko yang mereka kehendaki. Sementara itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

"Hei, Rukia. Tidak ada salahnya kan kita mampir sebentar ke toko itu? Lagipula aku tidak selelah itu" kata Ichigo sambil menarik lengannya dari genggaman Rukia.

"Tidak perlu. Disana hanya ada barang yang tidak terlalu penting. Kau pasti akan bosan!" kata Rukia lagi.

"Tidak kok. Mungkin disana aku bisa membelikan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu, Ichigo"

"Kalau begitu Yuzu atau Karin. Mereka mungkin akan suka. Apalagi Yuzu. Dia pasti suka. Sebentar saja ya" Rukia hanya terdiam. Dia takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Saat kecelakaan itu. Saat yang membuat dia menjadi sedih. Saat dia merasa bersalah. Karna dirinya Ichigo-

"Oi! Rukia! Sebentar saja tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Ichigo memotong pikiran Rukia.

"Baiklah" Ichigo tersenyum. Ia dan Rukia lalu menyebrang jalan. Kali ini harus hati-hati dalam melihat mobil-mobil yang berjalan. Pikir Rukia. Sampailah mereka didalam toko tersebut.

"Ichigo! Kuchiki-san! Kalian kesini juga?" itu adalah Tatsuki yang bertanya. Selagi Inoue dan teman-teman lainnya memilih pernak-pernik yang mereka sukai.

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Yuzu dan Karin." jawab Ichigo sambil melihat-lihat pernak-pernik yang berderet di depannya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Akhirnya kalian datang!" seru Inoue.

"Iya, kukira tidak apa-apa kalau pulang aga telat" jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Kuchiki-san kemarilah! Ada gantungan Chappy disini! Lucu sekali!" seru Inoue lagi pada Rukia. Wajah Rukia langsung berbinar dan cerah.

"Apa itu Chappy?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Chappy adalah semacam kelinici! Aku boleh kesana kan?" kata Rukia yang tidak sabar melihat gantungan kesukaannya. Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Beberapa menit mereka disana. Ichigo dibantu Inoue memilihkan jepit dan pita lucu untuk Yuzu dan Tatsuki membantu memilihkan gantungan bola untuk Karin. Rukia hanya melihat-lihat gantungan kelinci sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah selesai membeli, kau mau membeli apa?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Aku ingin membeli ini. Tapi aku tidak membawa uang" jawab Rukia sedih.

"Sini. Biar aku yang membelikannya untuk mu. Kau mau gantungan yang mana?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia menyodorkan gantungan kelincinya pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat teman mungilnya yang ternyata punya sisi kekanak-kanakkan. Mereka segera keluar toko bersama dengan Inoue dan yang lainnya setelah membeli pernak-pernik.

"Nak! Jangan pergi kesana!" seru seorang wanita yang melihat anaknya berlari ke arah seberang jalan. Tiba-tiba mobil yang sedang berjalan, membunyikan klaksonnya, karna sang supir melihat anak kecil berlari mengambil bolanya di tengah jalan. Ichigo dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat itu. Ichigo yang melihat itu, sedikit demi sedikit mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi padanya. Apa yang menyebabkan dia hilang ingatan. Mobil itu… suara klakson yang keras itu…dan teriakan itu….pikir Ichigo yang mulai memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit mengingat masa lalunya. Ichigo sadar dan melihat lagi mobil yang menuju anak kecil itu. Ia lalu tiba-tiba melompat ke arah anak kecil yang ada di tengah jalan itu. Mata Rukia membulat sempurna melihat aksi teman berambut oranye nya menolong anak kecil yang ada di tengah jalan.

"ICHIGO!!!" teriak Rukia. Seketika mobil berhenti melihat seorang anak kecil dan seorang anak SMU melompat ke tenganh jalan. Mobil lain ikut mengerem, karna terkejut mobil didepannya berhenti. Rukia segera lari ke seberang jalan dimana Ichigo melompat menyelamatkan anak kecil dan mendarat di pinggir jalan.

"Ichigo!! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Rukia, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Ichigo. Supir mobil itu segera berlari menuju Ichigo. Serta ibu dari anak yang Ichigo selamatkan.

"Raito! Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak?" Tanya ibu itu pada anak laki-lakinya yang diselamatkan Ichigo. "Nak, terima kasih banyak kau menyelamatkan anak ibu" tambah ibu itu yang sekarang menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Sama-sama" jawab Ichigo tersenyum.

"Kalau kau terluka, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit" Pak supir menawarkan.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kepalaku agak sakit" jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun! kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Inoue yang sekarang juga khawatir. Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang. aku lelah" ajak Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia lalu membantu Ichigo berdiri. Setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari ibu dan anak tadi serta pamit pada Inoue dan yang lain mereka pulang.

Di Kediaman Kurosaki

"Tadaima" seru Ichigo dan Rukia saat masuk rumah.

"OKAERI!! Ichigo dan Rukia-chan! Akhirnya kalian pulang! Ayah sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi! Lho? Ichigo? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Isshin keheranan melihat Ichigo yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kurosaki-san" jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamarmu Ichigo" kata Isshin lagi. Mereka lalu ke kamar Ichigo. Rukia menjelaskan kenapa mereka pulang agak telat.

"Jadi begitu. Ya sudah. Sekarang kau istirahat saja Ichigo. Besok kita akan pergi mengunjungi makam ibumu, jadi kau harus dalam keadaan sehat" Ichigo yang terbaring hanya tersenyum.

"Biar aku yang membereskan barang-barang yang dibawa Onii-chan" seru Yuzu.

"Kami ada di bawah kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu" kata Isshin lagi.

"Aku akan membawakanmu makan malam" Rukia menambahkan.

"Arigatou" Akhirnya Ichigo ditinggal sendiri di kamar. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, saat Ichigo sedang melamun. Sebuah boneka mengejutkan Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" seru boneka singa berwarna oranye yang tidak lain adalah Kon. Dia meloncat ke atas tubuh Ichigo yang berbaring. Ichigo yang terkejut, kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Bo, boneka bisa bicara?!" Tanya Ichigo masih shock.

"Woa! Ternyata benar kau memang hilang ingatan! Jadi ternyata kau sudah melupakan aku!" seru Kon sambil berdramatis seperti biasa. Ichigo sweatdrop. Rukia yang masuk membawakan makan malam untuk Ichigo terkejut melihat Kon.

"Kon? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Rukia sambil menaruh makanan Ichigo.

"NEE-SAN!! Aku merindukanmu!!!" seru Kon lagi kali ini melompat ke pelukan Rukia. Namun seperti biasa Rukia menendang wajah Kon sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar Kon! Kau tidak pernah berubah!" kata Rukia.

"Rukia, siapa boneka yang bisa bicara itu?"

"Dia adalah Soul Candy yang biasa menggantikanmu kalau kau bertugas menjadi Shinigami. Namanya Kon" jelas Rukia.

"Aku sangat merindukan kakak! Makanya aku kesini. Kemarin aku tidak sempat bertemu kakak saat di rumah Urahara. Selama ini kan aku menghindar dari Yuzu supaya tidak didandani. Aku kesepian, lalu aku tinggal di rumah Urahara. Dan sekarang aku kembali ke sini" jelas Kon sambil menangis dramatis. "Aku bosan di rumah Urahara, memang sih disini pun aku malah didandani oleh Yuzu. Tapi aku ingin tetap tinggal disini. Apalagi ada kakak"

Melihat aksi Kon yang dramatis Rukia dan Ichigo tidak mau memperdulikan. "Lupakan dia Ichigo. Sekarang makanlah makan malammu" Ichigo mengangguk dan memakan makanannya.

"Ah! Aku tidak dihiraukan! Bahkan kita jarang bertemu pun, apa kakak tidak rindu aku? Hiks..hiks.." Rukia rolling eyes melihat kelakuan Kon.

"O, ya Rukia. Jam berapa besok kita akan ke makam Ibu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ayahmu bilang besok pagi-pagi kita akan pergi ke sana" Ichigo mengangguk sambil menyeruput air minumnya.

"Apa??? Kalian akan pergi besok? Berarti aku akan ditinggalkan lagi! Huahahaha! Kakak jahat!" Tangis Kon.

"Sudahlah Kon. Kau ini berisik. Kalau kau terus berisik, aku akan berikan mu pada Yuzu." Pada saat itu juga ketokan pintu kamar Ichigo terdengar. Panjang umur. Orang yang dibicarakan masuk.

"Onii-chan. Aku sudah membereskan semua barang-barang mu. Jadi kau jangan khawa-" Kalimat Yuzu terpotong saat melihat Kon. Bostafu nya.

"O, tidak" kata Kon setengah berbisik.

"BOSTAFU!!" Seru Yuzu, gemes melihat boneka singanya itu. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau disini. Aku akan membawa Bostafu ke kamar, boleh kan Kak?" Tanya Yuzu pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk. Yuzu langsung keluar kamar. Rukia yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kon yang memelas, tertawa kecil.

"Ichigo kau istirahatlah. Besok kita pergi sama-sama ke makam Ibumu ya, oyasumi" kata Rukia sambil bersiap meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

"Oyasumi" balas Ichigo. Lalu menarik selimutnya dan tidur. Namun setelah beberapa jam kemudian.

"Sampai jumpa!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye yang berumur sekitar 9 tahun pada temannya.

SPLASH

"Ya ampun. Mobil itu tidak hati-hati melewati jalan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut oranye kecoklatan. "Maaf ya, Ichigo. Biar ibu saja yang berjalan di sisi jalan" tambahnya selagi mengelap wajah anaknya yang tadi terciprat air.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja. Aku memakai jas hujan jadi tidak apa-apa" seru Ichigo kecil. "Aku akan melindungi ibu dari mobil-mobil itu. Seperti yang tadi" ibu itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak laki-lakinya.

"Dasar, kau ini… tapi tidak. Sampai kau mengalahkan Tatsuki dalam pertandingan, ibu tidak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan disisi jalan"

"Aku pernah mengalahkannya satu kali kemarin" protes Ichigo pada Ibunya yang masih mengelap wajah Ichigo yang basah. Masaki, ibu Ichigo masih tersenyum mendengar anaknya.

"Selesai. Wajahmu tidak kotor lagi. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Masaki sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya pada Ichigo.

"Ibu… boleh tidak aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Masaki. Kemudian saat mereka menuju rumah melewati sungai…

"Hey, anak itu…" Tanya Ichigo kebingungan melihat seorang anak berada dipinggir sungai ditengah hujan deras. Ichigo tidak mengetahui kalau anak perempuan yang dilihatnya adalah hollow. Bagaimana pun ia masih sulit membedakan antara orang hidup dan orang yang sudah mati.

"Tunggu!" seru Ichigo sembari melompat menuju sungai menahan anak perempuan tadi yang akan melompat ke sungai. Masaki yang terkejut melihat anaknya melompat, ikut berlari mencoba menahan Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" seru Masaki lagi. Ia ikut melompat menahan Ichigo. "Tidak! ICHIGO!" seru Masaki sekali lagi lebih keras. Apapun yang terjadi saat itu, tidak terasa oleh Ichigo. Yang dilihatnya saat bangun hanyalah Masaki yang berbaring di atasnya berlumuran darah. Mata Ichigo membulat. Terkejut melihat ibunya yang berlinang darah.

"Ibu! Bangun!" seru Ichigo, matanya mulai berair. Khawatir pada Ibunya yang tidak bangun juga. "Ibu!"

"IBU!!" jerit Ichigo yang terbangun dari mimpinya. Tepatnya mimpi buruk yang baru di alaminya. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. "Hanya mimpi…" katanya lagi sambil mengusap keringatnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah karena mimpinya.

"Ibu…" gumamnya sembari menahan sakit kepalanya. Dilihatnya jam yang terbaca jam 2 ditengah malam. Ichigo kembali berbaring dengan keringat masih terjatuh dari keningnya. Ia mencoba kembali tidur sampai pagi.

Esok harinya keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia bersiap pergi menuju makam Kurosaki Masaki dengan mobil. Dan setelah beberapa jam akhirnya mereka sampai. Segera Keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia menuju makam Kurosaki Masaki. Ichigo hanya menatap makam ibunya itu dengan perasaan sedih terlihat di matanya.

"Ichigo… kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia agak khawatir melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang menahan kesedihannya jatuh. Namun Ichigo tidak memperhatikan Rukia yang bertanya pada nya. "Ichigo…" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"I, iya? Ada apa Rukia?" balas Ichigo terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Aku Tanya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir"

"Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat. Kita bisa kembali ke rumah dekat sana dengan ayah dan juga adikmu"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… memikirkan ibuku" keheningan muncul diantara mereka. "Ibuku meninggal karena melindungi ku dari hollow kan?" Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi. Aku memimpikan ibu saat meninggal" kata Ichigo masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari makam ibunya. "Saat itu aku masih berumur 9 tahun. Dan aku berniat menolong seorang anak perempuan yang saat itu akan melompat ke sungai"

"Tapi ternyata anak perempuan itu hollow. Dia mengambil jiwa ibu. Di… dia yang memakan jiwa ibu…aku ingat" kata Ichigo yang masih menahan kesedihannya.

"Ichigo…" Rukia yang melihat Ichigo seperti ini merasa khawatir. "Jadi jeritan tadi malam itu… Ichigo. Dia mimpi buruk" pikirnya.

"Ichigo-"

"Meskipun hollow itu yang membunuh ibuku, tapi jika aku tidak mau menolong anak itu. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ibuku tidak akan meninggal, Rukia. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita semua" kata Ichigo yang saat ini gemetaran mengingat saat ibunya meninggal. Ichigo terjatuh membungkuk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Rukia yang melihatnya, merasa sedih juga.

"Ichigo. Sudahlah. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Kalau kau begini terus, ibumu pasti akan sedih. Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu. Dia menyayangimu. Maka dari itu, hiduplah. Hiduplah dengan senyuman, bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang padaku?" Ichigo menaikan kepalanya menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Tersenyumlah, setidaknya demi ibumu" kata Rukia lagi. Ichigo lalu berdiri kembali dan menatap Rukia kali ini dengan senyuman.

"Ah. Kau benar Rukia. Walaupun ingatanku baru kembali sedikit. Aku akan tersenyum demi ibuku. Arigatou" dari kejauhan Isshin tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan Ichigo dan Rukia, lalu kembali ke tempat Yuzu dan Karin.

"Onii-chan! Rukia-chan! Sebentar lagi makan siang! Ayo kemari!" seru Yuzu dari kejauhan.

"Ayo, Rukia!"

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Handphone Rukia berbunyi. Beberapa hari yang lalu Urahara telah selesai membetulkan handphone Rukia yang rusak agar bisa dipakai lagi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada hollow?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang hanya terdiam dan terus menatap hapenya itu.

"Um… Tidak. Hanya ada pesan dari Soul Society" balas Rukia. Ichigo bingung, saat Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pesan apa, Rukia memotong,"Bukan pesan yang penting. Hanya… mereka bilang akan ada shinigami yang dikirim untuk menggantikan Renji dan yang lain"

Ichigo hanya ber'Oh' saja. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang. Yuzu, Karin, dan Ayah sudah menunggu kita" Rukia mengangguk dan mengikuti Ichigo menuju keluarganya.

Malamnya setelah makan malam(Keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia sudah pulang dari tempat makam Masaki)

Rukia terdiam di teras rumah Keluarga Kurosaki. Tepatnya termenung. Bisa dikatakan melamun. Dia sedang memikirkan pesan yang diterimanya siang tadi. Menghela napas. Itulah yang berulang-ulang dilakukannya sambil berkali-kali melihat pada hapenya.

'Seandainya aku kembali…bagaimana dengan ingatan Ichigo? Aku kan sudah berjanji padanya akan membantu dia untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Apa aku bilang pada Ichigo, kalau aku pergi sementara. Atau aku pergi diam-diam dan meninggalkan surat seperti waktu aku kembali ke Soul Society sebelum aku dieksekusi?' menghela napas lagi. Namun pikiran Rukia terpotong oleh Ichigo yang datang.

"Rukia!"

"Aargh!" seru Rukia terkejut. "Ichigo! Kukira siapa. Kau mengejutkan ku, baka!"

"Maaf. Kau sedang apa disini? Udara di luar kan dingin. Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam. Nanti kau sakit" kata Ichigo.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak kedinginan. Kau masuk saja duluan. Aku masih ingin disini" balas Rukia. Kedua alis Ichigo naik. Dia menghampiri Rukia lalu duduk disebelah Rukia. Hening.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia menatap Ichigo sedikit terkejut. Tapi Ichigo tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit yang terlihat bulan dan bintang.

"Masalah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia alisnya naik sebelah.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, kan? Ada sesuatu yang menyusahkanmu, kan?" Tanya Ichigo yang akhirnya menatap Rukia. Tapi sebelum Rukia bertanya lagi, Ichigo menambahkan, "Aku tahu. Karena pesan itu kan? Atau ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan waktu itu?"

"Aku… Ti, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kau jangan khawatir" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tetap terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak ingin cerita, aku tidak akan memaksa. Hanya saja, kalau kau memerlukan bantuan ku atau memerlukan teman bicara, aku siap mendengarkan" kata Ichigo dengan tersenyum."Aku tahu aku memang hilang ingatan jadi aku memang tidak seperti yang dulu. Aku tidak cukup mengerti soal shinigami atau arrancar. Aku… jadi lebih lemah sekarang" tambah Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku Ichigo. Aku hanya…."Ichigo bingung Rukia malah terdiam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi yang menatap Rukia yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau aku seandainya kembali ke Soul Society?"

Bersambung ke Chapter 5!

Woah! Tauk deh seru atau membosankan di chapter ini!?

Maaf ya lama UPDATE. Mungkin sekarang setiap 2 minggu sekali Miya nge update chapter demi chapter. GOMEN NE……………………….

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

-M IYA-CHAN -


	5. Chapter 5

Yup! Gak kerasa udah Chap 5 ya???

Makasih pada para Author yang mau review.

Jyahaha pada teman saya UCHIBI-NARA..

Jangan sampe salah ngirim review lagi ya pake penname orang laen(alias penname saya sendiri) =D

Maaf kalo teman2 agak bosan di Chap ini,..

Ya sudah kita langsung saja lihat cerita apa yang ada di Chap ini.

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 5!

Chapter 5 : Separate

- M I Y A - C H A N -

"Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau aku seandainya kembali ke Soul Society?"

Untuk sesaat Ichigo hanya terdiam menatap Rukia. Lalu bertanya.

"Kau… Mau kembali ke… Soul Society?" Tanya Ichigo setengah-setengah. Rukia mengangguk menatap Ichigo kembali. "Kapan?"

"Malam ini" ichigo memalingkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku ditugaskan kembali ke sana karna hollow-hollow dari Hueco Mundo mulai berdatangan. Dan tenaga shinigami disana tidak cukup besar melawan para hollow itu dengan kekuatannya, jadi aku-"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Sejak kapan kau berencana pulang ke Soul Society? Ini mendadak, Rukia" Tanya Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia. "Apa sejak kemarin kau berencana pulang? oh. Benar pada saat Renji kesini. Iya, kan? Waktu itu Renji bilang padamu untuk pulang bukan?"

"Ichigo… iya. Kau benar. Tapi aku menolaknya, karena aku ingin menemanimu pergi ke makam ibumu. Jadi aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan menyusulnya beberapa hari lagi. Tapi tadi siang Renji bilang, keadaan Seireitei semakin sulit. Bukan hanya hollow yang datang. Tapi ada beberapa arrancar yang menyerang" jawab Rukia panjang lebar.

Ichigo hanya terdiam memandang langit. Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Apa Ichigo marah?" Tanya Rukia dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Ichigo memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke Rukia.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau memang keadaannya darurat kau kembalilah" kata Ichigo setelah terdiam 1 menit.

"Kau tidak marah?" kedua alis Ichigo naik melihat Rukia. "Maksudku, aku kira kau akan marah karna aku tidak bisa membantumu mengingat masa lalu mu selama aku kembali ke Seireitei. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu"

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Rukia… Aku tidak marah kok" terdiam lagi. Lalu Ichigo menambahkan lagi. "Baiklah, aku hanya agak kesal. kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau akan kembali karna keadaan Seireitei terdesak?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya masih ragu untuk pergi. Aku ingin ingatan mu kembali sepenuhnya. Jadi aku ingin disini sampai kau mengingat semuanya" jawab Rukia, wajah tertunduk.

"Kalau memang darurat, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri ikut ke makam ibu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalau kau kembali sementara. Disini kan juga ada keluarga dan teman-teman yang lain. Ya bukan maksudku aku senang kau pergi, tapi… Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Ya" jawab Rukia singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bilang malam ini pergi kan?" Rukia mengangguk. "Jam berapa? Ini sudah agak malam kan?"

"Yah, aku tetap akan kembali. Sebentar lagi. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau ke rumah Urahara-san dulu. Ada beberapa urusan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya" hening kembali muncul. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia memeluk tubuhnya dengan lengannya, melepaskan sweater yang dipakainya dan memakainya pada Rukia. Rukia terkejut.

"I, Ichigo-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kedinginan kan?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Arigatou" kata Rukia yang sekarang memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berharap Ichigo tidak melihat pipi Rukia yang sekarang mulai memerah sedikit.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia refleck menatap Ichigo yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan kembali kesini, bukan?" Rukia terdiam. Ichigo masih menatap langit yang terdapat bulan dan bintang. Setengah menit kemudian.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Aku… akan kembali" jawab Rukia sambil ikut menatap langit.

"Janji?" Tanya Ichigo lagi yang sekarang menatap Rukia.

"Aku janji" kata Rukia menatap Ichigo juga. Lalu mereka tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia bersiap untuk kembali ke Soul Society. Dia berpamitan dulu pada Keluarga Kurosaki, seperti biasa mereka berdramatis ria.

"Malam-malam begini kau mau kembali ke Soul Society?" Tanya Isshin pada Rukia.

"Iya, begitulah" jawab Rukia.

"Huaaaa!! Rukia-chan akan pergi?" seru Yuzu sambil menangis memeluk Rukia. Rukia sudah menduga akan begini, namun ia sudah terbiasa dan menganggap mereka semua sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Rukia-chan hanya pulang sebentar, Yuzu. Dia akan kembali nanti. Benarkan Rukia-Chan?" Tanya Karin. Rukia mengangguk.

"Cepat lah kembali, Nak! Kami semua akan merindukanmu!" Seru Isshin. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menuju rumah Urahara diantar Ichigo.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ichigo" kata Rukia menuju pintu gerbang menuju Soul Society.

"Berhati-hatilah dan cepat kembali" kata Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum dan masuk pintu gerbang. Setelah pintu ditutup, Ichigo berpamitan pada Urahara untuk pulang.

Di Seireitei , Kediaman Kuchiki

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya, Nii-sama. Aku pulang." jawab Rukia pada kakak laki-lakinya, Byakuya. Hening.

"Kau pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah agar besok kau siap menghadapi para hollow yang datang lagi. Untuk hari ini semua hollow sudah dikalahkan" kata Byakuya dingin, sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari dokumen-dokumen yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Baik, Nii-sama. Permisi" pintu ditutup lalu Rukia kembali ke kamarnya.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat di Seireitei. Pagi yang cukup cerah. Pagi itu setelah sarapan dengan Byakuya, Rukia pergi menuju kantor divisi 13. Dan sudah ada seorang kaptennya menyapa nya.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki" sapa Ukitake dengan senyumnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ukitake taichou" balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah kembali dari dunia nyata. Kalau begitu ikut aku sebentar ke ruanganku"

Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan.

Di divisi 6

"Jadi Rukia sudah kembali dari dunia nyata?" Tanya Renji pada kaptennya yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Byakuya menjawab dengan anggukan, masih tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari dokumen yang dipegangnya. 'Apa itu berarti Ichigo..' pikir Renji.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya. Selesaikan dulu dokumen-dokumen ini" kata-kata Byakuya mengejutkan Renji yang tengah berpikir.

"H, Hai" balas Renji dan segera membantu kaptennya menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

"Kau mengerti, Kuchiki" Tanya kapten divisi 13 pada Rukia.

"Saya mengerti Kapten" jawab Rukia.

Ukitake tersenyum dan membalas, "Kau boleh pergi"

Rukia lalu keluar dari ruangan kaptennya. Sambil menghela napas. Dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya. Beberapa jam, tepatnya petang hari sekitar pukul 19.30 Renji sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah dia mampir sebentar ke divisi 4 untuk minta diobati bekas luka yang didapatnya melawan hollow tadi siang dia lalu mampir sebentar ke kediaman Kuchiki untuk mengantar dokumen yang tertinggal pada Byakuya.

Setelah dari ruangan Byakuya, Renji mendapati Rukia yang sedang duduk melamun sambil melihat kolam ikan(di rumah Rukia ada kolam ikannya kan?)

"Oi! Rukia!" seru Renji sambil berlari kecil menuju Rukia.

"Renji"

"Kau sudah kembali ya?" Tanya Renji ikut duduk disebelah Rukia. Rukia mengangguk.

"Baguslah, karna banyak hollow berdatangan kesini dan kami kekurangan shinigami." Kata Renji lagi. Hening. "Tapi aku yakin didunia nyata pun banyak hollow yang muncul kan?"

"Ya, kau benar Renji" jawab Rukia masih belum melihat Renji.

"Kapan kau kembali ke dunia nyata?"

"Entahlah. Aku baru saja kembali dari sana, tidak mungkin aku kembali begitu cepat kesana" jawab Rukia. Padahal ia sendiri ingin kembali secepatnya ke dunia nyata untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Apa kau akan tinggal lama disini?" Tanya Renji lagi.

"Renji. Ini memang tempat tinggalku kan? Jadi tentu saja aku akan tinggal lama disini" jawab Rukia yang sekarang menatap Renji.

"Aku tahu. Maksudku. Bagaimana Ichigo? Memangnya dia sudah ingat semuanya?" hening lagi. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari Renji.

"Belum. Dia memang sudah ingat tapi hanya sedikit yang baru dia ingat. Lagipula aku tidak bisa kembali secepat itu. Aku masih punya banyak tugas yang diberikan Ukitake kepadaku semenjak Sentaro-san dan Kiyone-san masih dalam perawatan karna mendapat serangan dari arrancar"

"Begitu ya" hening lagi. Lalu Renji berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku kira aku harus pulang. sampai jumpa nanti Rukia" kata Renji pamit. Rukia menatap Renji dan tersenyum. Rukia lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya di dunia manusia

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" seru Inoue seperti biasa pada Ichigo yang datang ke kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Inoue" balasnya. Melihat Ichigo datang ke sekolah sendirian Inoue merasa heran.

"Kurosaki-kun, dimana Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Inoue.

"Oh Rukia. Dia-" belum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel berdering.

"Nanti kujelaskan pada saat makan siang" kata Ichigo. Inoue mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya karna Ochi-sensei sudah tiba di kelas.

Makan siang

"Jadi, Kuchiki-san kembali ke Soul Society?" Tanya Ishida.

"Yah. Katanya Seireitei sedang kesulitan melawan para hollow dan arrancar yang datang" jawab Ichigo.

"Jadi sudah dimulai ya pembalasan dendam mereka karena Aizen terbunuh?" Ishida lagi.

"Sepertinya.." singkat Ichigo.

"Sebegitu banyak kah hollow dan arrancar yang berdatangan?" Tanya Inoue wajahnya khawatir.

"Mungkin…" jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Kita juga harus berwaspada kalau-kalau hollow maupun arrancar menyerang bumi, kan?" Tanya Chad tiba-tiba.

"Benar kata Chad. Kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga disini. Jangan sampai mereka menyerang orang-orang yang tidak bersalah" Ishida lagi.

"Untuk itu, kata Rukia dari Seireitei juga akan dikirim beberapa orang shinigami untuk menggantikan Renji dan yang lain mengawasi kota ini" kata Ichigo lagi. Yang lain diam. Setelah itu bel berdering lagi. Dan mereka kembali ke kelas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Bersambung ke chapter 6

Hhhh(menghela napas)...chapter yang pendek ya??

Miya yakin semua kurang puas ama chap ini ya??

Hiks… T_T

Gomen ne… minna-san. Miya lagi ga ada ide yang bagus nih, ulangan mulu jadi kacau ni otak!

Ya sudahlah. Miya berdoa, semoga chap berikutnya lebih seru lagi. Maaf kalo lama update

See ya

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

- M I Y A - C H A N -


	6. Chapter 6

Yo? Genki Minna-san!!

Maaf banget ya! Miya telat updet!! GOMEN NE…-menunduk-

Chapter 6 neh, makasih buat para Readers and Reviewer untuk komen, kritik nya ya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

Langsung aja kita lihat ada apa di chapter ini!!

Dan…

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 6!

Chapter 6 : Miss you

-M IYA-CHAN -

Di dunia nyata – Karakuras Park-

"Makin hari hollow yang muncul semakin banyak saja" kata seorang Quincy berkacamata yang baru selesai melawan hollow siang itu.

"Benar, selain itu level kekuatan mereka pun cukup kuat" balas Chad yang berjalan menuju Ishida.

"Maaf teman-teman. Seharusnya aku juga ikut membantu kalian. Tapi aku belum bisa mengingat cara memakai kekuatanku sepenuhnya" kata Ichigo sedih.

"Kau tidak salah Kurosaki-kun. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan ingat semuanya" kata Inoue. Ichigo tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Apa di Soul society juga berdatangan hollow seperti ini?" Tanya Chad.

"Ya, untuk itulah Rukia kembali ke Soul society" jawab Ichigo. Dia jadi rindu kalau memikirkan Rukia yang masih belum kembali dari Seireitei.

"Baiklah. Hari ini sudah cukup. Hollow nya juga keliatannya sudah kita kalahkan semua hari ini. Ayo kita pulang" kata pulang.

Kediaman Kurosaki

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Onii-chan! Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Yah, seperti biasa Yuzu. Oya, ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Ichigo pada Yuzu.

"Otou-san bilang hari ini ia akan pulang terlambat karna ada pertemuan"

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya"

"Ya, makan malam sebentar lagi siap" kata Yuzu dengan ceria. "Nanti kalau sudah siap aku akan panggil kakak" dengan itu Ichigo mengangguk dan naik ke lantai dua ke kamarnya.

Di dapur

"Ichi-nii sudah pulang?" Tanya Karin yang sedang membaca komik di dapur. Yuzu hanya ber'Ya' sambil mendekati kompor yang diatasnya ada panci berisi kare. Karin yang heran karena saudaranya tidak seperti biasanya melepaskan pandangannya dari komik melihat Yuzu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Onii-chan" jawab Yuzu yang sekarang menatap Karin juga.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Sejak kemarin kakak kurang semangat makan, ia juga seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memang biasanya kakak pendiam sebelum hilang ingatan. Tapi setelah ia hilang ingatan, kakak berubah jadi sering menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga dan sering tersenyum" Yuzu terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tapi ia jadi pendiam lagi. Aku mengerti kalau dia jadi sering pergi lagi untuk melawan hollow yang muncul. Tapi melihat kakak yang kurang semangat makan, aku khawatir" kata Yuzu yang sekarang menatap Karin lagi sambil mata berair. Karin terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin Ichi-nii hanya rindu dengan Rukia-chan" jawab Karin yang sekarang kembali pada komiknya. "Rukia-chan kan belum kembali dari Soul Society. Mungkin Ichi-nii agak kesepian dengan tidak adanya Rukia-chan. Rukia-chan kan selalu ada bersama Ichi-nii" tambah Karin.

"Benar juga ya. Rukia-chan kan sudah hampir 3 minggu belum kembali dari Seireitei jadi Onii-chan-" kata Yuzu sembari mengangkat panci dari kompor, namun kalimatnya terpotong oleh Ichigo yang masuk ke dapur.

"Ada apa dengan aku?" Tanya Ichigo yang baru masuk dapur.

"Onii-chan! Tidak kok. Tadinya aku mau memanggil kakak karna makan malam sudah siap, begitu.. ne, Karin-chan?" Karin hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan komiknya dari pandangannya lalu bergabung dengan Yuzu dan Ichigo yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Ichigo hanya ber'Oh' saja. Mereka pun mulai makan malam dengan suasana hening. Yang pertama memecahkan keheningan adalah Yuzu.

"Onii-chan…?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana keadaan lengan kiri kakak?" Tanya Yuzu pada Ichigo.

"Oh, ini. Aku kira sudah sembuh. Perbannya sudah kulepas" jawab Ichigo.

"Syukurlah…" kata Yuzu tersenyum. Ichigo ikut tersenyum sedikit dan berdiri dari kursi meja makan.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku ke kamar dulu ya"

"O, onii-chan!" seru Yuzu. Ichigo terhenti sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar dari dapur.

"Ya?"

"A, aku…" jawab Yuzu terbata-bata. Karin menghela nafas.

"Yuzu mau bilang, kalau kau kesepian kami akan selalu ada" kata Karin sambil meneruskan makan.

"Karin-chan…" kata Yuzu berbisik melihat Karin dengan agak terkejut.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Iya. Arigatou, Yuzu, Karin" dengan itu Ichigo menutup pintu dapur dan kembali ke kamar. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Karin dan Yuzu.

"Maaf Yuzu, Karin karna membuat kalian khawatir… Aku memang merindukannya…" kata Ichigo setengah berbisik dan tersenyum sedih.

--

"Okaerinasai, Rukia-sama" ucap salah seorang pelayan keluarga Kuchiki yang melihat Rukia memasuki kediaman Kuchiki, Rukia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nii-sama sudah pulang?"

"Beliau ada di ruangannya seperti biasa, Rukia-sama" kata pelayan itu lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya. Rukia mengatakan terima kasih lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Namun dia bertemu Byakuya di tengah tujuannya menuju kamar.

"Nii-sama"

"Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana tugasmu? Sudah kau selesaikan?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Hai, nii-sama"

"Begitu. Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah" kata Byakuya sambil berjalan melewati Rukia menuju ruang tempat dia biasa bekerja.

"Oyasuminasai, nii-sama" jawab Rukia lalu ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah di dalam kamarnya, Rukia menghela napas. Ia sangat lelah. Setiap hari ia akan menggantikan pekerjaan kaptennya, Kiyone dan Sentaro semenjak mereka masih belum terlalu fit untuk sepenuhnya mengerjakan pekerjaandi divisi 13 serta melawan hollow. Memang hanya setengah dari pekerjaan saja yang ia gantikan. Namun itu sejak hari kedua dari kembalinya Rukia ke SS, setiap hari ia ke divisi 13 datang lebih pagi dan pulang sesaat sebelum makan malam. Bahkan kadang ia makan malam di divisinya bersama shinigami yang lain.

Segera Rukia berbaring di tempat tidurnya(atau futon besar). Menghela napas lagi.

"Ichigo…bagaimana ya keadaannya?" bisiknya. Tidak lama kemudian Rukia jatuh tidur karna saking lelahnya.

--

Real World

Sudah 3 minggu Ichigo selalu pergi dan pulang sendiri ke sekolah. 3 minggu itu juga Rukia masih berada di Soul Society. Ichigo merasa kesepian dia sudah menjadi bosan sejak Rukia tidak ada disisinya. Pulang sekolah kali ini pun ia berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya.

"Sepi juga ya tanpa Rukia" Ichigo menghela napas, lalu berhenti di luar toko yang pernah dikunjunginya waktu ia hilang ingatan(dan pada waktu kecelakaan)bersama Rukia, Inoue dan teman lainnya. Dia menatap cermin yang memantulkan jalan yang beberapa minggu yang lalu hampir membuatnya dan seorang anak kecelakaan.

"Suara klakson yang keras itu… dan teriakan Rukia waktu itu…" kata Ichigo didalam hati sambil menutup matanya mencoba mengingat kembali saat kecelakaan terjadi. Mengerang kembali karna kesakitan, ia memegangi kepalanya lagi.

"Sial, aku hanya ingat sedikit." Kata Ichigo lagi berbicara sendiri. Menatap cermin lagi, dia melihat sesuatu yang yang membuatnya tertarik pada bentuk boneka berwarna putih yang ada didalam toko itu lagi. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang penjaga toko pada Ichigo.

"Bisakah aku melihat boneka kelinci yang ada disana itu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk boneka kelinci putih yang mengenakan pita merah dengan lonceng dilehernya. Penjaga itu segera mengambilkannya untuk Ichigo.

"Aku pilih yang ini" Ichigo lalu segera menuju kasir. Penjaga kasir lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bisakah sekalian dibungkus?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Penjaga kasir tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja. Boneka nya manis, apakah itu untuk adikmu?" Tanya penjaga kasir itu sambil membungkus boneka kelinci itu.

"Bukan. Itu akan kuberikan pada temanku" jawab Ichigo.

"Pacarmu ya?" penjaga kasir lagi. Wajah Ichigo mulai bersemu merah, belum Ichigo menjawab, penjaga kasir itu bicara duluan, "Dia pasti akan menyukai hadiah ini" kata penjaga kasir itu sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo yang masih bersemu merah pipinya. Ichigo berterima kasih lalu keluar toko.

Diluar toko Ichigo menatap bungkusan yang didalamnya terdapat boneka Chappy lagi, ia tersenyum mengingat Rukia yang menyukai kelinci. Namun ada suara yang memtong pikiran Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" reflek mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ichigo langsung menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Inoue! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ichigo pada Inoue yang berlari menghampirinya.

"hhh…hhh…aku baru saja dari rumah Tatsuki dan belanja untuk makan malam. Lihat?" kata Inoue ngosngosan sambil menunjukan barang belanjaannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo melihat barang belanjaan nya dan penasaran apa yang mau Inoue buat dengan keju, agar-agar dan sayuran lain. Ichigo hanya ber'oh' .

"Kurosaki-kun belum pulang?"

"Yah, tadi aku mampir ke toko ini sebentar, lalu-" jawab Ichigo terpotong karna mendengar suara.

Kruuyyyuuuukkk…..

--'

"Ma, maaf Kurosaki-kun. Itu tadi suara perutku. Haha!" kata Inoue tertawa kaku sambil malu-malu. "Aku tadi hanya makan sedikit saat makan siang, makanya aku masih lapar… " kata Inoue lagi jujur. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe yang ada disana itu? Aku juga agak lapar, tapi waktu makan malam masih 2 jam setengah lagi" ajak Ichigo.

"Be, benarkah?" Tanya Inoue menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar karna senang dan tidak percaya Ichigo mengajaknya pergi ke kafe, Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ayo" ajak Ichigo. Mereka lalu masuk ke kafe. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Ichigo dan Inoue mengobrol.

"Jadi, Kurosaki-kun. Kau beli apa di toko tadi?" Tanya Inoue masih tersenyum ramah.

"Aku membeli ini" kata Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan boneka kelinci yang dibungkus dengan plastic berkilauan lucu.

"Boneka kelinci yang lucu!" seru Inoue sambil melihat dan memegang boneka itu dari dekat. "Untuk siapa ini?"

"Ini untuk Rukia. Kulihat di toko itu bonekanya hanya tinggal satu, waktu itu kan boneka itu tidak ada pada waktu kita kesana. Jadi aku ingin memberikan Rukia kejutan ini saat dia kembali nanti" kata Ichigo polos tanpa mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Inoue.

"Silakan dinikmati" kata pelayan yang akhirnya membawa pesanan 2 hamburger, jus jeruk dan jus alpukat. Ichigo berterima kasih, sementara Inoue masih terdiam melihat boneka kelinci itu sambil melamun.

"Inoue, menurutmu Rukia akan menyukai boneka itu tidak ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyedot jus jeruk pesanannya, namun pikiran Inoue masih kosong. Tanpa sadar tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Ichigo heran tidak ada respon yang dia dengar. Kembali melihat Inoue.

"Inoue? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Inoue.

"U, um! Aku tidak apa-apa, Ku, Kurosaki-kun…" kata Inoue tersenyum. "Tadi kau bilang apa aku tidak dengar. Maaf…"

"Aku tanya, menurutmu. Apa Rukia akan menyukai boneka yang kubeli ini untuknya?" Tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Yep! Tentu saja! Aku yakin Kuchiki-san akan menyukai boneka Chappy yang kau beli!" seru Inoue tersenyum bahagia padahal hati nya sedih. Ichigo tersenyum dan mereka melanjutkan makan mereka.

Setelah itu…

"Terima kasih Kurosaki-kun! Aku senang kita pergi bersama. Kau juga mentraktir ku, Arigatou!" seru Inoue.

"Sama-sama" lalu dengan melambaikan tangan masing-masing Ichigo dan Inoue pulang dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"O, ya. Aku mampir dulu saja ke rumah Urahara-san sebentar"

--

TOK! TOK!

"Hai!" dari dalam rumah terdengar suara. Lalu pintu toko itu pun dibuka.

"Ichigo-san! Kau pasti mau bertemu dengan Pak Urahara, bukan?" Tanya Tessai ramah. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Apa Urahara-san didalam?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Dia ada didalam. Silahkan masuk. Kukira dia juga sedang tidak sibuk" kata Tessai sambil mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk. Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam dan segera ke ruang tamu.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Pak Urahara dulu, silahkan tunggu"

"Tidak usah Tessai-san. Aku sudah ada disini, tolong buatkan teh ya" pinta Urahara yang baru keluar dari pintu. Tessai lalu keluar ruangan.

"Ah. Kurosaki-kun, ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya Urahara dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya yang sekarang duduk berlawanan arah dengan Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin Tanya bagaimana keadaan di Seireitei sekarang ini?"

"Tentang itu. Dari kabar yang kudengar, katanya masih seperti terakhir yang aku beritahu kan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun hollow yang datang sudah berkurang. Espada juga sudah tidak kelihatan." Keheningan muncul diantara mereka berdua sampai Tessai datang membawakan dua cangkir teh.

"Silahkan" kata Tessai.

"Arigatou, Tessai-san. Silahkan diminum Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo mengambil cangkir lalu menyeruput teh itu sedikit. Dan hanya melihat pada teh yang di dalam cangkir itu.

"Kalau yang kau pikirkan adalah Kuchiki-san, keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Tatapan Ichigo langsung menuju mantan kapten divisi 12 itu dengan agak terkejut. 'Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan Rukia?' pikir Ichigo.

"Dia berjanji akan kembali kan? Kukira dia akan segera kembali seperti yang dijanjikan" tambah Urahara lagi sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja dan tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam, tidak lama ia bicara.

"Tapi … ini sudah 3 minggu setelah dia kembali ke Seireitei. Bukankah itu berarti Seireitei masih dalam keadaan yang kacau?"

Menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kipas, Urahara lalu menjawab, "Tidak juga. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Seireitei sudah mulai agak tenang. Hollow dan arrancar juga sudah berkurang datang ke sana."

"Kalau soal Kuchiki-san belum kembali, aku juga kurang tahu. Mungkin ada masalah lain di divisi nya. Aku kurang yakin"

"Kalau begitu, apa Rukia … sudah melupakan aku?" 3 kalimat terakhir diucapkan setengah berbisik oleh Ichigo. Sambil menunduk tentunya.

"Kau jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kuchiki-san tidak mungkin melupakan mu hanya karna dia belum kembali lagi kesini selama 3 minggu"

"Dulu juga begitu setelah eksekusinya dulu. Dia akan kembali. Kau jangan khawatir" tambah Urahara. Dengan itu Ichigo berdiri.

"Yeah. Terima kasih infonya Urahara-san. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Ichigo sambil menunduk dan keluar pintu.

"Dengan senang hati, Kurosaki-kun!" seru Urahara gembira.

"Walupun kau mengatakan Seireitei sudah agak tenang, tapi menurutku ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan itu" muncul seekor kucing dari balik pintu belakang.

"Yoruichi-san! Kau mendengarnya? Pembicaraanku dengan Kurosaki-kun?" Yoruichi hanya mengangguk dan duduk dengan bentuk kucingnya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu aneh?"

"Maksudku, aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik berkurangnya hollow itu dan hilangnya arrancar yang datang ke seireitei" katanya sambil menjilat tangannya layak seekor kucing, pastinya dia memang dalam bentuk kucing.

"Pasti ada yang direncanakan oleh Gin dan pasukan arrancarnya untuk membalaskan dendam Aizen, bagaimana menurutmu?" Urahara menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda setuju.

"Aku setuju denganmu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatan Ichigo?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki-san. Dia bilang Kurosaki-kun sudah lebih banyak mengingat masa lalunya. Paling tidak dia sudah mulai ingat hollow yang ada dalam dirinya dan kejadian lainnya seperti waktu Kurosaki-kun pergi ke Soul Society untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san, Bount, sedikit-sedikit juga dia mulai mengingat arrancar" jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

"Itu bagus. Perkembangannya sangat cepat"

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun belum bisa memakai kekuatannya. Dia masih canggung memakai pedang Zangetsu nya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang tidak bisa sekaligus dia ingat semua. Yang penting ingatannya bisa terbuka sedikit lebih banyak sekarang" kata Yoruichi lagi, Urahara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

--

"Dan kau tahu, onii-chan, Kurosaki-kun mengajakku untuk pergi ke kafe sore ini! Aku senang sekali!" seru Inoue gembira bicara pada foto kakaknya malam itu.

"Dia sudah mulai mengingat masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit. Syukurlah…tapi tadi Kurosaki-kun membelikan sesuatu untuk Kuchiki-san…" kata Inoue lagi menunduk sedih.

"Dia membelikan boneka chappy untuk Kuchiki-san. Dan dia begitu bersemangat ingin memberikan hadiah itu pada Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun pasti merindukan Kuchiki-san…" kata-kata Inoue menjadi seperti bisikan. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya mulai mengepal dan tubuhnya bergetar karna menangis.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa… Kenapa aku sangat sulit melupakan Kurosaki-kun? Aku merasakannya lagi. Rasa ini… Seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasa cemburu seperti ini….." air mata kembali lagi mengalir di pipi Inoue. Sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa ia sering melihat rasa saling peduli antara Ichigo dan Rukia, seperti video yang diputar tanpa suara.

"Sakit sekali… Aku lelah merasakannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini, Onii-chan…"

--

Malam itu Ichigo mengeluarkan suara frustasi setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Ochi-sensei di sekolah. Dia memijit-mijit bahunya dan bicara sendiri, bukan berarti gila tentunya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Paling tidak aku juga mulai mengingat sedikit demi sedikit pelajaran yang diajarkan dulu" keheningan muncul. Bahkan suara jangkrik pun tidak ada. Ichigo hanya melihat keluar jendela. Melihat bulan yang bersinar sempurna.

"Rukia… kapan kau akan kembali?" pikirnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang ya?" katanya lagi. Namun dikatakan langsung.

"Seandainya bulan itu bisa menyampaikan pada nya kalau aku.. Rindu padamu Rukia" sadar bahwa Ichigo sedang bergumam sendiri. Ia pindah dari kursinya dan berbaring di kasur.

"Aku harap kau segera kembali, Rukia" dengan itu Ichigo lalu memejamkan mata dan tidur.

--

"Butuh yang lain Rukia-sama?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup. Kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih" jawab Rukia. Sang pelayan menutup pintu. Rukia mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang sudah dibawakan pelayannya tadi. Dia melepas lelah dengan meminum teh itu. Setelah diminum disimpan lagi cangkir yang sudah diminum tehnya setengah olehnya.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela pada bulan yang membulat sempurna. Menghela napas. Dia lalu mendekati jendela namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada bulan yang cahaya nya semakin bersinar.

"Ichigo…" katanya berbisik. "Maafkan aku karna aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk cepat kembali kesana." Rukia lalu menutup matanya.

"Aku harap setelah aku kembali, kau sudah ingat masa lalumu" dibukanya lagi matanya yang sekarang berkaca-kaca. Dan menatap kembali pada bulan yang ada di langit malam yang cerah.

"Seandainya, bulan itu bisa menyampaikan padamu kalau aku rindu padamu."

"Aku rindu padamu, tapi kenapa secepat itu? Padahal hanya 3 minggu kita tidak bertemu, aku sudah rindu padamu. Bukankah ini sama seperti waktu aku tidak jadi dieksekusi dulu. Bahkan waktu itu kita lebih lama tidak bertemu" (A/N:setelah eksekusi Rukia, Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bertemu sekitar 1 bulan lebih kan?) dengan itu Rukia terdiam lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku ini…" tanyanya sambil memegang dadanya.

Bersambung ke chapter 7!

Gimana??

Di chapter ini?? Mudah-mudahan readers ga bosen di chap ini.

Miya pengen tau apa yang kalian pikir tentang chap ini…

See ya

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

-M IYA-CHAN -


	7. Chapter 7

Hora! Minna-san!!!

Udah chap 7 neh! Makasih atas semua readers yg sudah mw review dan juga mau baca FF Miya!

Saya sangat menghargai kalian semua(sujud)…

Yup! Langsung saja kita lihat chap 7 ini!! Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan atau kekurangan kata…dan,

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 7!

MIYA-CHAN –

Chapter 7 : WAR?!

Hueco mundo

"Jadi bagaimana menurut anda Tuan Ichimaru?" Tanya salah satu espada pada Gin.

"Kita gertak mereka dulu. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru menyerang mereka" jawab Gin.

"Ta, tapi tuan. Kenapa tidak segera kita habisi mereka secara langsung?" Tanya espada yang lain.

"Benar, apalagi shinigami pengganti itu katanya amnesia, kan? Ini akan lebih mudah" seru espada lainnya. Yang lain mengiyakan.

"Aku tahu ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membalaskan dendam Aizen-sama. Tapi terburu-buru juga tidak baik. Kita lihat dulu keadaan yang lainnya" kata Gin lagi lalu terdiam.

"Yang aku khawatirkan, shinigami-shinigami itu akan menangkap kita semua dengan mudahnya. Dan supaya itu tidak terjadi, aku punya rencana bagus" semua espada saling berpandangan bingung melihat Gin yang senyum-senyum(memang senyum terus kan?).

"Rencana bagus apa, tuan Ichimaru?" Tanya seorang espada, yang lain penasaran.

"Yang harus kita semua lakukan adalah….." lalu semua espada berkumpul dan mendengarkan penjelasan Gin.

--

Seireitei

Toktok!

"Masuk"

"Permisi, Matsumoto-san! Aku kesini mau menyampaikan dokumen ini untuk Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Rukia-chan… Tentu saja. Silakan masuk, Taichou sedang tidak ada sekarang. Jadi kau bisa taruh dokumennya di meja itu" kata Matsumoto sambil menunjuk meja yang biasa dipakai Hitsugaya.

"Sudah aku simpan. Kalau begitu aku permisi" Rukia menunduk dan menuju pintu.

"Arigatou. O, ya! Rukia-chan!" seru Matsumoto. Setelah Rukia menutup pintu dan mau kembali ke divisinya, Matsumoto mengejarnya belum jauh dari sana. Rukia reflek berbalik dipanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Matsumoto-san?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan dunia nyata?" Rukia terdiam.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum mendapatkan informasi yang detail tentang keadaan dunia nyata setelah aku kembali dari sana 3 minggu yang lalu." Kata Rukia. "Tapi sedikit informasi yang kudengar hollow-hollow sudah cukup berkurang muncul disana. Lagipula disana ada Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang mengalahkan hollow itu" tambahnya lagi. Matsumoto mengangguk-angguk.

"O, ya. Lalu keadaan Kurosaki-kun bagaimana? Apa amnesianya sudah sembuh?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Tentang itu juga aku belum tahu jelas. Tapi aku yakin dia sudah banyak mengingat masa lalunya setelah aku kembali ke seireitei ini" jawab Rukia namun dengan nada yang agak sedikit sedih.

"Begitu ya. Lalu?"

"Lalu bagaimana maksudmu, Matsumoto-san?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Lalu apa kau ingin kembali kesana? Ke dunia manusia maksudku… kau mau?" dua alis Matsumoto naik. Rukia terdiam sebentar.

"Aku mau saja, hanya aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan tugas didivisi ku. Ukitake-taichou membutuhkan aku" jawab Rukia, namun menambahkan lagi. "Apalagi disana kan tidak ada hal yang benar-benar gawat, lagipula disana sudah ada teman-teman yang kuat dan aku tidak di izinkan kesana hanya untuk menengok Ichigo" Matsumoto terdiam lalu tertawa.

"Ke, kenapa kau tertawa Matsumoto-san? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku kan hanya menanyakan apa kau mau ke dunia manusia. Lalu kau menjawab kau tidak bisa kalau hanya untuk menengok Ichigo" matsumoto tertawa lagi, Rukia makin bingung dan menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Lalu apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Iya, aku kan tidak menanyakan untuk apa kau kesana. Aku hanya Tanya kau mau kesana atau tidak. Dan itu menandakan…." Kata Matsumoto sembari melirik Rukia.

"Me, menandakan apa?"

"Kau ingin ke dunia manusia untuk menemui Kurosaki-kun, iya kan?? Jujur saja…." Kata Matsumoto menggoda.

"Ti, tidak kok. Bu, bukan begitu maksudku!" elak Rukia.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" desak Matsumoto lagi.

"Ma, maksudku… aku…" Rukia kehabisan kata-kata. Matsumoto tertawa lagi.

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan mengaku saja kalau kau rindu pada Kurosaki-kun dan ingin menemuinya kan?" seru Matsumoto lagi membuat Rukia semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Ti, tidak kok! Aku tidak-"

"Matsumoto!" seru Hitsugaya memotong kalimat Rukia. Perhatian Rukia dan Matsumoto langsung beralih pada Hitsugaya.

"Taichou… kau sudah kembali" seru Matsumoto.

"Kita harus cepat ke dunia manusia! Ada berita kalau hollow dan arrancar muncul di karakura! Kita harus kesana untuk membantu Kurosaki dan teman-temannya!"

"Ichigo?!" seru Rukia.

"Kuchiki? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran Rukia di divisinya.

"Tadi aku disuruh untuk memberikan dokumen yang kemarin oleh Ukitake-taichou. Jadi apa arrancar menyerang Karakura?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, makanya kita harus kesana. Ayo bersiap Matsumoto" ajak Hitsugaya yang sekarang kembali ke ruangannya untuk bersiap ke dunia nyata. Matsumoto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sampai bertemu nanti" kata Matsumoto pada Rukia dan mengikuti kaptennya. Rukia segera menuju divisinya untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang akan pergi ke dunia manusia. Mungkin dia akan diajak kesana, harap Rukia.

"Kuchiki!" panggil Ukitake pada Rukia yang sedang lari menuju ruangan Ukitake saking penasaran siapa saja yang ikut ke dunia manusia.

"Ukitake-taichou!" seru Rukia yang melihat kaptennya menghampirinya.

"Kau lama sekali dari divisi 10" kata Ukitake sambil sedikit batuk.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Taichou?" Tanya Rukia khawatir melihat kaptennya yang masih belum pulih kesehatannya sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Ukitake lagi sambil batuk-batuk.

"Anda seharusnya istirahat Taichou"

"Iya aku akan istirahat. Tapi ada yang lebih penting Kuchiki. Kau harus segera ke dunia manusia. Ada berita kalau arrancar muncul disana dan juga hollow" Rukia terkejut dengan perkataan kaptennya itu.

"A, aku? Ta, tapi bagaimana pekerjaan disini? Masih ada banyak dokumen yang harus aku tangani kan?" Tanya Rukia lagi. Dia sangat ingin ke dunia manusia tapi tidak ingin melalaikan tugasnya apalagi shinigami didivisinya belum fit sepenuhnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu.

"Biar kami saja yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya" seru Kentarou dari belakang.

"Kentaro-san! Kiyone-san! Tapi apa kalian sudah benar-benar sehat?"

"Tenang saja. Serahkan pada kami" kata Kiyone percaya diri.

"Benar Kuchiki. Selain itu shinigami yang lainnya juga sudah banyak yang pulih. Hanya kau yang bisa kesana semenjak kau tahu betul lokasi-lokasi yang ada di karakura" kata Ukitake lagi. Rukia terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Aku serahkan semua pada kalian" kata Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi lah. Aku yakin semua yang ke Karakura sudah berkumpul di gerbang pintu masuk Seireitei dan dunia manusia" Rukia lalu pergi meninggalkan kapten nya, Kiyone dan Kentarou.

Di gerbang pintu masuk ke dunia manusia.

"Kau datang juga ya, Rukia?" tanya Shinigami berambut merah nanas, Renji. Rukia mengangguk.

"Semua sudah datang. Kalau begitu ayo kita semua ke dunia manusia!" seru kapten divisi 10 itu. Dan mereka semua pun yaitu, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikakku, Hinamori, dan Kira memasuki portal atau gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia nyata dan Soul Society.

--

Real world

Ichigo baru pulang dari sekolah nya. Ia berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hampir satu bulan sudah Rukia belum kembali" gumamnya. Menghela napas Ichigo lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti di pinggir sungai tempat dimana ibunya meninggal. Melihat sungai yang jernih itu rasa nya membuat Ichigo lebih tenang. Ichigo pun duduk di pinggir sungai itu sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada sungai.

"Okasan…" katanya teringat kematian ibunya. Angin hanya berhembus lembut di sore itu.

WUZZ!

Seketika pandangan Ichigo melihat ke belakang. Ichigo melihat kiri dan kanan karna mendengar suara aneh.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ichigo, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Terdiam lagi dengan ekspresi bingung. "Mungkin hanya angin saja" katanya lagi lalu kembali melihat sungai.

WUZZ!

Melihat kebelakang lagi. Namun tetap saja yang dilihat Ichigo hanya rerumputan yang bergoyang karna hembusan angin. Ichigo jadi semakin bingung.

"Ada apa sih denganku? Lebih baik aku pulang saja" kata Ichigo yang lalu berdiri. Namun ketika Ichigo berbalik menuju jalan dia pulang, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Yo…" kata suara itu. Ichigo yang terkejut membalikan badannya lagi ke belakang. Namun lagi-lagi yang dia lihat hanyalah sungai. Melihat lagi ke segala arah, tapi tetap saja dia tidak melihat apa-apa selain rerumputan dan sungai.

"Siapa? Siapa disana?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Suara itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Apa itu hanya inner hollow ku?

Suara itu tertawa lagi. Ichigo semakin bingung.

"Siapa? Siapa disana? Jawab aku!" hening. "Apa kau Hichigo?" tanya Ichigo yang sekarang mengahadap sungai. Dia merasa seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri tanpa ada yang membalasnya. Hanya hembusan angin yang terasa.

"Yo… Kurosaki Ichigo" kata suara itu lagi dari belakang Ichigo. Ichigo cukup terkejut dengan suara itu. Ichigo perlahan melihat sosok yang berdiri tegak dibelakang nya. Sosok laki-laki berambut silver dengan senyum yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Ka, kau… Siapa?" tanya Ichigo melihat sosok yang dibelakangnya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang khas.

"Hisashiburida, Kurosaki Ichigo" sapa pria itu. Ichigo masih bingung dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dia pernah melihatnya tapi masih belum jelas dalam ingatannya siapa orang yang tersenyum itu. Keheningan mulai melanda.

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil tetap tersenyum. Ichigo masih diam dan mencoba mengingat orang yang berdiri di depannya itu. Sedikit-sedikit gambaran orang yang ada dihadapan Ichigo mulai muncul.

"Ka, kau…." Panggil Ichigo. "Aku ingat kau sedikit…ah!" kepala Ichigo mulai sakit lagi, Ichigo meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Biar aku membantumu ingat" ujar pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan memegangi kepala. "Aku. Ichimaru Gin. Komplotan Aizen-sama" Ichigo langsung menaikan kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang mengaku dirinya Ichimaru Gin dengan mata agak terkejut.

"Kau… Ichimaru Gin?" tanya Ichigo masih terkejut. "Ou ayolah. Jangan hanya mengatakan 'Kau, Kau, Kau' terus. Itu membuatku bosan" kata Gin sambil semakin mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo segera mundur.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Ichigo masih tetap mundur dari Gin yang mendekati Ichigo. Gin masih tetap tersenyum sambil mendekati Ichigo. "Mau apa kau kesini?!" seru Ichigo mulai kesal karna setiap pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh pria yang hobinya tersenyum itu.

"Ssst. Jangan berteriak. Nanti ada yang mendengarmu" kata Gin berbisik dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo juga berhenti mundur dan menatap serius Gin.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan kalau kabar bahwa shinigami pengganti yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya apa tidak" kata Gin.

"Dan sepertinya kabar itu benar" Gin tersenyum sinis membuat Ichigo mulai berkeringat. "Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mauku ya?... " tanya Gin sambil berpikir dan menaikan satu alisnya. "Mauku hanya satu" hening lagi. Hanya angin yang berhembus diantara mereka. Ichigo hanya menelan ludah.

"Balas dendam" kata Gin tegas. Ichigo terkejut dengan perkataan Gin yang begitu tajam itu. Seketika Gin menyerang Ichigo dengan zanpakutounya. Ichigo yang terkejut segera menghindar.

"Aku mau balas dendam pada kalian semua karna kematian Aizan-sama. Pada kalian semua, pada Soul society, pada Gotei 13, dan padamu Kurosaki Ichigo!" seru Gin namun dengan wajah tetap tersenyum dan tenang.

Berkali-kali Gin menyerang Ichigo namun Ichigo menghindari serangan itu sampai Ichigo jatuh. Gin tersenyum sinis sambil memegang zanpakutounya mendekati Ichigo yang jatuh.

"Ikoroshe, shinsou" zanpakutou Gin langsung memanjang. Ichigo terkejut dengan aksi Gin itu. Namun saat zanpakutou itu beberapa senti mendekati wajah Ichigo-

"Tsugi no mae, tsukishiro!" seru seorang shinigami. Seketika Gin menarik kembali zanpakutou yang tadinya ia pakai untuk membunuh Ichigo, Gin lalu melompat mundur. Ichigo dan Gin terkejut dengan aksi shinigami yang baru datang itu. Shinigami itu lalu segera mendekati Ichigo yang masih terjatuh di tanah yang penuh rumput itu.

"Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya shinigami yang baru datang itu.

"Rukia, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Ichigo. Rukia menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Ichigo berdiri dan Ichigo menerimanya.

"Ara, datang lagi shinigami lainnya." Kata Gin melihat Rukia. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Rukia-chan" sapa Gin. Rukia hanya menatap pada Gin.

"Ichimaru Gin, apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin balas dendam karna kematian Aizen?" tanya Rukia serius.

"Kau memang pintar Rukia-chan. Adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya" senyum sinis Gin tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Gin. "Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Gin lagi. Rukia hanya memfokuskan tatapannya pada pria berambut silver itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannmu!" seru Rukia yang sekarang mulai menyerang Gin dengan Sode no shirayuki nya. Ichigo yang agak terkejut bingung mau berbuat apa. Dia sudah bisa berubah jadi shinigami namun masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dan zangetsunya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa hanya melihat saja pertarungan Rukia dan Gin dengan santai. Apalagi Rukia sudah mulai terdesak dengan serangan Gin. Tapi kekuatannya masih belum bisa digunakan, karna Ichigo belum mengingat bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatannya.

Gin menebaskan zanpakutounya pada Rukia sehingga sode no shirayuki terlempar dan Rukia jatuh cukup keras ke tanah.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo terkejut melihat Rukia jatuh dan menghampirinya.

"Rukia! Bertahanlah!" seru Ichigo khawatir. Rukia batuk. "Aku tidak apa-apa Ichigo. Lebih baik kau lari" kata Rukia.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu seperti ini dengan pria bernama Gin itu" kata Ichigo lagi sambil melihat Gin. Dari jauh terasa reiatsu orang lain. Ichigo dan Rukia merasakan reiatsu yang tidak asing lagi.

'Reiatsu Ishida dan yang lainnya' pikir Ichigo. 'Hitsugaya-taichou dan yang lainnya' pikir Rukia.

"Sepertinya anggota arrancar ku sudah bertarung melawan teman-teman kalian" ujar Gin.

'Apa ini perang seperti waktu itu?' pikir Rukia lagi.

"Lari, Ichigo. Lari!" kata Rukia lagi namun Ichigo tetap membantah.

"Aku tidak akan lari" balas Ichigo. "Ichigo…" mata Ichigo dan Rukia berpandangan. Ichigo lalu menutup mata dan berdiri. Gin hanya menaikan kedua alisnya menatap shinigami pengganti itu. Setelah menghela napas dan membuka matanya lagi Ichigo bicara.

"Kalau kau ingin balas dendam karna kematian Aizen, bunuhlah aku" kata Ichigo serius menatap Gin. Gin masih terus tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Mata Rukia membulat terkejut.

"Ichigo! Kau ini bicara apa?" seru Rukia. Ichigo masih terdiam dan menatap mantan kapten divisi 3 itu.

"Bukankah aku yang membunuh Aizen? Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku, kalau itu bisa membuat kau dan pasukan arrancarmu puas. Asalkan kalian pergi dan jangan kembali lagi" kata Ichigo. Rukia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Ichi-"

"Kau dan arrancarmu pergi dan jangan kembali lagi ke dunia ini dan soul society!" seru Ichigo.

"Heh. Aku akan membunuhmu, tapi tidak hanya kau. Tapi semua shinigami yang ada di soul society. Semua yang ada di gotei 13 akan kubunuh!" seru Gin dan mulai melompat menyerang Ichigo lagi. Rukia terkejut, ia tidak bisa bergerak karna luka yang ia dapat dari serangan Gin.

"Ichigo!"

Tepat pada saat Gin menggunakan zanpakutounya untuk menyerang Ichigo, lagi-lagi ada yang menghalangi serangannya. Dan kali ini sebuah panah sukses mengenai pinggir bahu sebelah kiri Gin.

Gin menghentikan serangannya dan melihat siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu serangannya yang kedua kalinya gagal.

"Sudah kuduga, panah ini. Quincy" kata Gin melihat Ishida Ryuuken masih mengangkat busur dan panahnya ke arah Gin.

"Tidak hanya itu" seru seseorang yang segera melompat dan berada di belakang Gin dengan menodongkan zanpakutounya di leher Gin.

"Oyaji!" seru Ichigo terkejut melihat ayahnya dan teman lama Quincy nya muncul. Rukia juga ikut terkejut.

"Menyerahlah Ichimaru Gin. Kali ini kau akan ditangkap dan dihukum mati di soul society" kata Isshin serius. Gin hanya tersenyum mendengar Isshin.

"Hoo… menarik sekali. Dua orang melawan satu. Satu orang shinigami dan satu orang Quincy melawan satu orang penghianat soul society" kata Gin. Isshin mengerutkan alisnya. Hening lagi. Tiba-tiba saat Isshin lengah, Gin melepaskan diri dari Isshin.

"Ikoroshe, shinsou" seru Gin. Zanpakutou nya memanjang. Isshin, Ryuuken dan Gin lalu bertarung satu sama lain.

"Ichigo, cepat kau dan Rukia-chan lari dari sini!" seru Isshin tegas.

"Ta, tapi-"

"Cepat lari!" seru Isshin lagi memotong kata-kata Ichigo. Mendengar seruan ayahnya, Ichigo lari menggendong Rukia jauh dari sana. Gin yang sejak tadi sibuk melawan Ryuuken melihat Ichigo pergi, lalu berbalik menyerang menuju Ichigo.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari!" kata Gin. Namun saat Gin akan mengejar Ichigo dan Rukia yang lari dihalangi oleh Isshin.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan juga kau menyakiti anakku dan Rukia-chan" kata Isshin yang lalu menyerang Gin lagi.

--

Ichigo masih berlari dengan menggendong Rukia yang terluka. Namun dia bingung harus bersembunyi dimana.

'Kemana aku harus pergi?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Ia berlari namun dalam pikirannya masih memikirkan harus kemana ia dan Rukia pergi. Saat Ichigo masih saja larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba dari atas-

"Awas, Ichigo! Dari atas!" seru Rukia membuyarkan pikiran Ichigo. Ichigo yang terkejut dengan seruan Rukia melihat ke atas dan segera menghindar dari serangan seorang arrancar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kutemukan kau!" seru arrancar itu lalu menyerang Ichigo dengan pedangnya. Ichigo menghindar lagi namun pedang arrancar itu mengenai pipi kiri Ichigo. Pipi Ichigo tergores pedang arrancar itu. Lalu arrancar itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ichigo!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rukia" kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sekarang dimana arrancar itu?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat ke segala arah, juga Ichigo.

"Disini!" seru arrancar/espada itu dengan keras. Ichigo dan Rukia yang terdesak sulit untuk menghindar dari serangan arrancar/espada itu sehingga-

"Howl Zabimaru!" serangan arrancar/espada itu bisa digagalkan oleh…

"Renji!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Cepat lari dari sini!" suruh Renji.

"Ta, tapi kemana?" tanya Ichigo. Renji terdiam sebentar, berpikir.

"Ada shinigami pengganggu rupanya" ujar arrancar/espada itu. Perhatian Renji kembali pada arrancar/espada itu lagi.

"Yang penting kalian jauhi tempat ini" kata Renji lagi sambil mulai sibuk melayani arrancar/espada yang mencoba menyerang Ichigo dan Rukia. Walaupun Ichigo bingung mau kemana, ia tetap lari sekuatnya.

'Kemana? Kemana?!' pikir Ichigo.

"Ichigo.." Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kita tidak ke tempat itu saja?" tanya Rukia masih agak kesakitan dengan luka yang tadi.

"Tempat itu?" awalnya Ichigo masih bingung dengan yang dikatakan Rukia. Namun Ichigo berpikir dan segera mengerti.

'O, ya! kesana! Tempat itu!' pikir Ichigo lalu mengangguk pada Rukia dan mempercepat larinya menuju tempat yang mau dijadikannya tempat bersembunyi.

--

"Sepertinya arrancar itu sudah menyerang kota Karakura" kata Jinta sambil melihat-lihat sekitar yang seperti nya ribut dengan suara pedang maupun jurus shinigami ataupun arrancar.

"Benar" jawab Ururu singkat.

"Pak Urahara, apa kau tidak mau ikut menolong shinigami-shinigami itu?" tanya Jinta lagi pada Urahara yang berdiri di luar sambil melihat ke sekeliling sama seperti Jinta. Urahara terdiam dulu sebentar.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolong mereka semua" jawab Urahara dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas.

"Lalu kenapa Pak Urahara masih disini?" tanya Jinta lagi. Urahara lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku akan membantu mereka semua, Jinta. Tapi sekarang, kita sambut dulu tamu yang akan datang sebentar lagi kesini" kata Urahara lagi.

"Tamu? Tamu siapa?" tanya Jinta bingung.

"Hei, lihat disana" kata Ururu sambil menunjuk dua orang yang dilihatnya menuju ke toko Urahara.

"Sudah datang" Urahara bilang lalu menoleh menuju dua orang yang ia rasakan reiatsunya sejak tadi.

"I, itu kan…" Jinta bilang.

"Selamat datang Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san" sapa Urahara.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menyapa, Urahara-san! Arrancar menyerang kota Karakura!" kata Ichigo ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari.

"Aku sudah tahu Kurosaki-kun. Makanya aku menunggumu disini untuk membantumu bersembunyi dari arrancar itu karna kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu" jelas Urahara.

"Jadi gara-gara itu…" kata Jinta.

"Kalau begitu, tolong obati Rukia dulu" kata Ichigo yang masih menggendong Rukia.

"Tessai-san" panggil Urahara. "Hai!" Tessai segera mengerti dan mengantar Ichigo yang menggendong Rukia untuk diobati di kamar.

--

"Soten ni zase hyorinmaru!" seru Hitsugaya melancarkan serangannya pada arrancar/espada yang ia lawan sekarang.

"Heh, kau tidak akan menang anak kecil!" kata arrancar/espada itu membalas serangan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tidak mau kalah. Ia lalu melepas bankainya dan focus dengan serangan lawan yang sangat cepat itu.

Meanwhile

"Arrancar itu sangat kuat Rangiku-san" ujar Hinamori yang mulai kelelahan dengan serangan arrancar yang menjadi lawannya dengan Matsumoto.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus membuat strategi agar dia kalah" jawab Matsumoto. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Entahlah, aku juga sedang berpikir" balas Matsumoto lagi.

"Haha, meski kalian dua orang dan aku sendiri. Aku tetap yang paling kuat diantara kalian berdua yang wanita" seru arrancar/espada laki-laki itu bangga.

"Kuso!"

-

"Bagaimana? Hanya begitu sajakah kekuatanmu?" kata seorang arrancar/espada tersenyum sinis melihat Ikkaku.

"Enak saja. Ini baru dimulai" balas Ikakku sambil tersenyum juga. "Ayo kita nikmati pertarungan ini" kata lagi.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawab arrancar/espada itu. Dan mereka pun melompat bersamaan dari arah yang berbeda.

"HEAAHH!!"

-

"Abarai-kun! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kira pada Renji yang terlempar karna serangan arrancar/espada.

"Aah, aku hanya terluka sedikit" jawab Renji yang mulai berdiri.

"Tapi… arrancar itu kuat" kata Kira.

"Tidak ada jalan lain selain membunuh arrancar ini" ujar Renji. Arrancar/ espada itu hanya tertawa.

"Kalian pikir bisa membunuhku, heh?!" teriak arrancar/espada itu. "Sebelum kalian bisa membunuhku, aku akan membunuh kalian terlebih dahulu!" seru aarrancar/espada itu menyerang Renji dan Kira lagi.

--

"Sudah selesai" kata Tessai. "Arigatou, Tessai-san" Tessai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu keluar kamar.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir" jawab Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil. " Yokatta" kata nya.

"Ara… Kuchiki-san sudah selesai diobati ya?" Urahara masuk ke kamar.

"Urahara-san, aku sudah baikan" balas Rukia. Urahara mengangguk dan duduk disebelah kanan tempat Rukia berbaring.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san" panggil suara seorang perempuan dari balik pintu.

"Inoue!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san bagaimana?" tanya Inoue sambil duduk disebelah Ichigo.

"Aku hanya terkena luka kecil saja di pipi, Rukia lebih parah dari ku" jawab Ichigo yang sekarang melihat pada Rukia.

"Kalau begitu biar aku obati lukanya, Kuchiki-san" kata Inoue khawatir.

"Tidak usah Inoue. Tessai-san sudah mengobati lukaku. Inoue mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jadi dengan siapa kau kesini?" tanya Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Aku kesini disuruh oleh Ishida-kun. Dia bilang lebih baik aku diam di tempat Urahara-san dan menunggu jika ada yang terluka jadi aku bisa mengobatinya" jelas Inoue. Yang lain terdiam lagi.

"Urahara-san" Urahara langsung menunjukan pandangannya pada Ichigo yang memanggilnya.

"Apa ini sudah mulai perang yang kedua?" tanya Ichigo. Urahara menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Urahara yang sekarang melihat ke lantai.

"Lalu kalau ini memang perang, aku seharusnya membantu teman-teman yang lainnya kan?" kata Ichigo lagi yang menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia dan Inoue menatap Ichigo. Urahara masih terdiam.

"Tapi aku malah bersembunyi seperti ini. Aku tidak pantas bersembunyi seperti pengecut sementara teman-temanku yang lain saling bertarung melawan arrancar demi melindungi semuanya" semuanya masih terdiam mendengar Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mulai khawatir melihat Ichigo. Sudah beberapa minggu mereka tidak bertemu namun walaupun ingatan Ichigo sudah mulai terbuka, ia masih belum bisa mengingat cara menggunakan kekuatannya. Inoue juga menatap Ichigo dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak berguna sama sekali" keluh Ichigo yang mengatakannya agak berbisik tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Rukia, Inoue dan Urahara yang ada di kamar itu. Hening lagi.

"Meski pun kau bilang bahwa kau tidak berguna, itu masih belum bisa membuatmu ingat masa lalumu sepenuhnya, Ichigo" semua orang di kamar itu menatap seseorang yang bicara di pintu yang baru dibuka itu.

"Yo, Yoruichi-san"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang sekarang, Ichigo. Tapi bersabarlah, aku yakin secepatnya kau akan ingat semuanya" kata Yoruichi yang mulai berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Tapi kapan? Sementara sekarang perang sudah dimulai sedangkan aku masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. Aku masih belum ingat semua" kata Ichigo. Yoruichi terdiam. Menghela napas Yoruichi lalu bicara.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melakukan apa yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang. Dan yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanya bersembunyi dulu dari Gin dan pasukan arrancarnya" jawab Yoruichi.

"Ta, tapi-"

"Mengertilah Ichigo. Berdoa saja kalau ini bukanlah perang sungguhan" kata Yoruichi memotong apapun yang Ichigo mau katakan. Lalu Yoruichi membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi semua yang ada di kamar itu.

"Kisuke, kau jaga tempat ini. Biar aku yang membantu melawan para arrancar itu" kata Yoruichi yang lalu ber-shunpo kemana pun ia pergi.

"Aku mengerti" balas Urahara meski Yoruichi sudah pergi. Urahara mulai berdiri.

"Baiklah. Kalian lebih baik beristirahat dulu di rumah ini. Benar kata Yoruichi-san, berdoalah agar ini bukan perang yang sesungguhnya" Urahara lalu pergi meninggalkan tiga orang itu a.k.a Ichigo, Rukia dan Inoue dalam keadaan yang sedikit bingung.

"Apa maksudnya 'Perang yang bukan sesungguhnya'? tanya Inoue melihat pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

--

Bersambung ke chap 8!

Minna-san! Maaf ya kalau bagian berantemnya jelek….

Miya gak pinter bikin cerita berantem… gomen ne…. kalau juga ada kata yang salah.

Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan FF yang Miya bikin ini.. maaf kalau kurang suka di chap ini…

O, ya! Makasih yang udah mau Review dan baca FF Miya 'My Memories' dan 'New Teacher' !

Seperti biasa, Miya pengen tau apa yang kalian pikir tentang chap ini…

See ya

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

-M IYA-CHAN -


	8. Chapter 8

Minna-san!! TADAIMA!!!

Hoeeeee…hontou ni GOMENNASAI !! Miya kmrn sempet hiatus dan akhirnya kembali lg k FFN .

Maaf kelamaan nunggu ni FF. Ga tau kalian masih mau baca FF ini apa nggak, tp saya coba aj dgn melanjutkan FF ini

Akhirnya sampe juga di chap 8, udah kebanyakan chap nya +-+

Maaf ya kalau readers merasa bosan, ….

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 8!

Chapter 8 : WAR?! (bag.2)

**- M I Y A - C H A N -**

--

"Hollow nya banyak juga" kata Chad pada Ishida yang sedang sibuk menembakan panah-panahnya pada hollow-hollow yang bermunculan.

"Ini tidak ada habis-habisnya!" keluh Ishida kesal. mereka berdua terus saja melawan para hollow yang turun dari langit atau tepatnya Hueco Mundo.

Menos grande, Adjuchas dan hollow lainnya dimulai dari tingkat rendah sampai kekuatan tingkat tinggi dan tentunya arrancar dan espada juga turun dari langit.

Siapa lagi orang yang memimpin semua perang ini selain penghianat dari Soul society. Tidak ada Aizen maupun Tousen, Gin pun jadi.

"Benar-benar gila! Hollow ini tidak habis-habisnya keluar dari Hueco Mundo!" umpat Ishida kelelahan menembakkan panah-panahnya pada hollow hollow yang datang. Namun tiba-tiba dari belakang-

"Ishida! Awas dibelakang mu!" seru Chad melihat Menos Grande menyerang Ishida dari belakang. Ishida terkejut, dia tidak sempat lari atau menghindar. Sehingga terkena dan terlempar serangan dari Menos grande itu.

"Ah!"

"Ishida! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chad mendekati Ishida yang terlempar. Ishida hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terluka saja." Jawab Ishida sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Apa kita ke tempat Urahara-san dulu saja mengobati lukamu?" tanya Chad lagi. Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada waktu. Kita lengah sedikit saja para hollow bisa menghancurkan kota karakura ini" kata Ishida lagi yang sekarang mulai berdiri sambil memegangi lukanya.

"Tapi kalau terluka seperti ini pun…"

"Aku hanya terluka sedikit saja Chad" Chad hanya menghela napas. "Ayo, kita tidak boleh santai saja. Kalau tidak hollow-hollow itu akan semakin banyak" kata Ishida lagi. Chad mengangguk. Merekapun menyerang hollow-hollow itu lagi.

--

"Lukamu benar sudah tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue pada Rukia.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Inoue. Tessai-san sudah mengobatiku tadi. Kau jangan khawatir" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Inoue menghela napas. "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Tapi yang aku khawatirkan adalah kota Karakura dan juga penduduknya" Rukia bilang.

"Benar juga bagaimana kalau mereka terkena serangan para arrancar dan hollow itu? Lalu bagaimana jika Karakura hancur?" kata Inoue khawatir.

"Kau jangan bilang begitu, Inoue. Kami semua akan melindungi Karakura ini dan juga semua manusia yang ada" kata Rukia lagi. Inoue hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Apakah orang yang memulai semua ini adalah Ichimaru Gin?" tanya Inoue lagi.

"Ya. Dia sedang menyerang Ichigo waktu aku datang. Benarkan Ichigo?" namun shinigami cadangan itu masih menunduk dan melamun entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ichigo?" rukia kebingungan melihat Ichigo terdiam namun segera mengerti apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu. Inoue yang melihatnya juga mengerti.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Rukia menghela napas. "Ichigo" Rukia memegang bahu Ichigo dan Ichigo perlahan melihat siapa orang yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Rukia lembut. Ichigo masih menatap Rukia. Hening. Ichigo lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi dan menatap lantai.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Teman-teman yang lain sedang berjuang… tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan bersembunyi seperti ini" Rukia dan Inoue saling berpandangan.

"Aku masih belum bisa mengingat bagaimana caranya aku menggunakan kekuatanku" kata Ichigo lagi. "Kalu begini, aku jadi sama sekali tidak beguna" tambahnya lagi yang sekarang mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Rukia dan Inoue hanya terdiam saja. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan dari balik pintu…

"Urahara-san, tadi ada berita kalau dari Soul society akan mengirimkan beberapa orang shinigami" Urahara mengangguk. "Terima kasih infonya Jinta-kun" kata Urahara pada anak berambut merah itu.

"Oya, Jinta-kun" Jinta berhenti dari langkah kakinya yang menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Urahara-san?" tanya Jinta. "Kau jangan lupa menyalakan alat yang kubuat kemarin. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana menyalakan alat itu kan?" kata Urahara lagi. Jinta mengangguk.

Urahara tersenyum, "Kau boleh pergi"

--

"Ikoroshe, shinsou"

Isshin menghindari serangan Gin lagi. Berkali-kali mereka begitu terus.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghindari seranganku terus?" Gin tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Isshin. Isshin menatap kembali Gin dengan serius. Namun lagi-lagi beberapa panah menuju arah Gin. Gin melindungi diri dengan zanpakutou nya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa kalau lawanmu bukan hanya Kurosaki, Ichimaru Gin?" itu adalah Ryuuken yang bicara dan terus menembakkan panahnya pada Gin. Gin masih tersenyum sambil menghindari serangan panah Ryuuken.

"Ya, ampun. Sumimasen, tuan Quincy. Tenang saja, aku tidak lupa kalau kau juga lawanku." Jawab Gin lagi. Gin tidak sadar kalau dibelakangnya ada zanpakutou yang menuju arahnya. Sehingga pada saat ia menoleh kebelakangnya, Isshin sudah menggoreskan zanpakutounya pada pinggir perut Gin.

Gin yang cukup terkejut, hampir terlambat menghindari serang Isshin. Dan melompat menghindari serangan nya, namun zanpakutou Isshin dan panah Ryuuken sukses mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Gin.

"Bagaimana, heh?" tanya Isshin. "Bagaimana rasanya diserang oleh dua orang lawanmu?" tambahnya lagi.

"Kalian memang hebat. Tidak diragukan Kurosaki Isshin yang mantan kapten dari Gotei 13 dan Ishida Ryuuken sang Quincy" kata Gin sambil melepaskan panah yang terkena bagian tubuhnya sehingga darahnya keluar bercucuran keluar.

"Tapi… Aku, Ichimaru Gin juga tidak akan kalah karna serangan kalian!" Gin menyerang Isshin dan Ryuuken lagi. Isshin dan Ryuuken lalu melompat berlawanan arah untuk menghindari serangan Gin. Ledakan segera terdengar karna serangan Gin itu.

--

"Kuso!" umpat Hitsugaya yang keadaanya berlumuran darah.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau yang anak kecil tidak akan menang dari ku yang kuat ini?!" seru arrancar/espada itu sambil mentertawakan Hitsugaya.

'Arrancar ini sangat kuat. Aku harus mengalahkannya dengan seluruh kekuatanku! Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya agar seranganku tidak mengenai manusia yang ada di bawah sana?' batin Hitsugaya. (A/N : Hitsugaya dan pasukannya bertarung di udara mirip pertarungannya yang dulu dengan arrancar kecuali Renji dan Kira yang bertarung di taman)

"Kau lengah anak kecil!" seru espada itu sambil menyerang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menghindari serangan tersebut.

'Apa boleh buat' gumanya dalam hati. "Bankai!"

--

"Bankai! Hihio, Zabimaru!!" seru Renji yang akhirnya mengeluarkan bankai nya.

"Hm, akhirnya kau keluarkan juga bankai mu, shinigami" kata espada itu sambil tertawa.

"Lawan aku, espada!!" Renji dan espada itu mengadu kekuatan mereka satu sama lain. Disisi lain Kira hanya melihat dari arah yang tidak terlalu dekat maupun jauh di pohon untuk mengobati lukanya dengan kidou.

"Heah!!" renji menyerang espada itu dengan zabimaru nya yang seperti ular raksasa itu. Espada itu terkena serangan Renji. Renji tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana bankai ku? Bukankah kau sudah menungguku untuk melepas bankai, huh?" tanya Renji. Espada itu terdiam.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan bankai yang seperti tulang ular ini mempan untukku?" balas espada itu sambil berdiri memegangi lukanya. Renji terkejut dengan espada yang masih bisa berdiri walaupun sudah terkena serangan zabimarunya.

"Aku masih belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku, shinigami" kata espada itu lagi sambil tertawa. Hening. Tiba-tiba-

"Ah, sekop ku jatuh" seru seorang anak. Renji dan espada segera meliihat ke arah datangnya suara itu. Espada yang tadi dalam keadaan terdesak itu tersenyum licik sambil melihat anak kecil itu, seperti keberuntungan yang muncul. Renji yang menyadari senyum licik espada itu segera melihat anak kecil itu dan-

"Kira! Lindungi anak itu!" seru Renji pada Kira yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan anak tadi. Kira yang sedang mengobati lukanya, agak terkejut mendengar seruan Renji.

"Kuso!" umpat Renji yang lalu melihat espada itu mendekati anak kecil tadi dan tidak sempat mencegahnya. Kira yang terlambat bertindak melindungi anak itu melancarkan serangan pada spada itu.

"Hadou, sanjuu san! Tembakkan bola api!" seru Kira. Namun espada itu sempat menghindari serangan Kira dan anak kecil tadi sukses dia tangkap.

"Heh, bagaimana shinigami? Anak kecil ini akan kubunuh jika kalian tidak menyerah " kata espada itu tersenyum licik melihat Renji dan Kira yang kebingungan.

--

"Ah!" teriak Matsumoto yang terlempar karna serangan espada yang dilawannya dengan Hinamori.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori yang melihat kawannya terlempar jauh, membalas serangan espada tadi. Namun espada itu sedang beruntung karna Hinamori sedikit lengah dengan serangan pedangnya yang menggores punggung Hinamori.

Hinamori yang juga terlempar tidak jauh dari Matsumoto sedikit demi sedikit bangun.

"Ra, Rangiku-san, kau baik-baik saja? Darahmu banyak keluar" tanya Hinamori.

"Yah, espada itu sangat kuat. Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?" balas Matsumoto. Hinamori hanya mengangguk lemah. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita sudah terluka seperti ini" tanya Hinamori bingung. Matsumoto terdiam.

"Jadi kalian sudah menyerah?" Pandangan Matsumoto dan Hinamori segera pada espada yang berbicara tadi. Espada itu tersenyum sinis melihat lawan-lawannya yang sudah terluka parah.

Meanwhile

"Susul dan bantu mereka ke dunia manusia, kalian mengerti?" perintah shinigami no.1 yang ada di Seireitei tersebut.

"Hai!!" secepat mungkin ke-3 shinigami itu menggunakan shunpo menuju tempat yang dikehendaki.

--

"Kota Karakura semakin kacau, bagaimana ini?" kata Inoue yang melihat suasana Karakura dari balik jendela ruang tengah toko Urahara.

"Kau benar, Inoue. Aku ingin sekali membantu tapi aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan maksimal ku jika keadaanku masih begini" balas Rukia yang lalu meminum teh yang disuguhkan Ururu. Inoue hanya menghela napas lalu duduk berlawanan arah dengan Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san dan Inoue-san. Ini sudah mulai malam, apa kalian sudah lapar?"

"Urahara-san, tidak. Aku tidak lapar, trima kasih" jawab Rukia pada Urahara yang ikut bergabung duduk bersama Rukia dan Inoue.

"Aku juga masih belum lapar, Urahara-san" jawab Inoue sambil tersenyum. Urahara juga ikut tersenyum.

"Oya, Urahara-san"

"Ya, Kuchiki-san?"

"Saat ini kan Hitsugaya-taichou dan lainnya sedang bertarung dengan arrancar di Karakura secara terbuka. Bagaimana jika ada manusia yang terkena serangan mereka?" tanya Rukia.

"Benar juga ya. Apa tidak apa-apa secara terbuka begini? Dulu kan kita bertarungnya di kota Karakura yang bukan aslinya. Bagaimana jika gara-gara pertarungan mereka manusia yang lain dalam bahaya?" tambah Inoue. Urahara hanya tersenyum di balik kipasnya.

"Tentu saja aku juga akan berpikir seperti itu, Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san" kata Urahara lagi. Rukia dan Inoue berpandangn.

"Lalu?"

"Tenang saja. Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Karna aku dan Yoruichi-san sudah menduga arrancar akan kembali untuk menyerang kota Krakura. Aku sudah membuatkan alat supaya orang-orang tertidur dan tidak melakukan aktivitasnya supaya mereka tidak terkena bahaya" hening.

"Alat yang kubuat juga mempunyai fungsi agar setiap rumah mempunyai perisai yang tidak terlihat dan tertembus oleh kekuatan shinigami maupun arrancar" lanjut Urahara sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Memangnya alatnya seperti apa?" tanya Inoue.

"Kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan alatnya. Jinta-kun!" panggil Urahara, Jinta segera menghadap Urahara. "Tolong kau ambilkan alat yang kemarin aku buat di laci ruanganku" jinta lalu menuruti Urahara dan mengambil alatnya dengan cepat.

"Ini, Urahara-san"

"Arigatou. Nah, ini dia alat yang ku maksud" kata Urahara sembari menunjukan alatnya pada Rukia dan Inoue. "Silahkan kalian lihat" Urahara menyerahkan alatnya pada Rukia dan Inoue.

"Wah… apa nama alat ini?" tanya Inoue terkagum-kagum dengan alat yang dibuat Urahara yang mirip dengan mainan tembak-tembakkan anak.

"Aku belum sempat memikirkan nama alat itu. Soalnya aku membuatnya mendadak sekali baru sekitar 2 hari yang lalu aku membuatnya karna sadar Gin dan pasukannya begitu cepat kembal kesini" jawab Urahara panjang.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau perisainya sudah terpasang kalau tidak terlihat?" tanya Inoue.

"Kita akan tahu perisainya sudah terpasang, kita tinggal melihat lampu merah yang ada disisinya itu. Kalau lampu merah itu menyala, berarti perisainya sudah terpasang. Kalau belum menyala berarti belum terpasang dan orang-orang tidak akan tertidur" jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

Inoue mengangguk. Rukia masih melihat alat yang dibuat oleh Urahara. Lalu Rukia merasakan keanehan pada alat tersebut.

"Urahara-san" panggil Rukia pada Urahara yang menyeruput tehnya.

"Hmm…Apa kau sudah menyalakan alat ini supaya perisainya terpasang dan orang-orang tertidur?"

"Yap, aku sudah menyuruh Jinta-kun untuk menyalakan alat itu" Urahara sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rukia lagi. Urahara terdiam.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa, Kuchiki-san?"

"Kalau kau sudah nyalakan, lalu kenapa lampunya tidak menyala?" hening.

"Masa sih? Sudah kusuruh Jinta-kun kok" jawab Urahara.

"Benar juga, lampu nya memang tidak menyala" kata Inoue melihat alat yang sejak tadi dipegang Rukia.

"Tapi tadi aku suruh Jinta untuk menyalakannya kok" kata Urahara lalu melihat Jinta. Jinta tersenyum kaku.

"Jinta-kun. Apa kau sudah menyalakan alatnya seperti yang kusuruh tadi?" tanya Urahara pada Jinta.

"Umm…tadi aku ke kamar mandi sebentar,lalu lupa menyalakannya" jawab Jinta dengan senyum kaku. Yang lain berpandangan ditambah keheningan yg muncul.

"Ma,maaf,Pak Urahara" kata Jinta sambil menunduk. Urahara yang tersadar, langsung mengambil alat tersebut dari tangan Inoue. Langsung saja Urahara menyalakan alat tersebut.

"Hufft….ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali kau jangan lupa ya" kata Urahara tersenyum pada Jinta. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas.

"Jadi, dengan begini penduduk Karakura tidak apa-apa?" tanya Inoue.

"Ya, kita berdo'a saja semoga para shinigami yang lain bisa melindungi kota ini" jawab Urahara yang sekarang menutupi sebagian wajanya lagi dengan kipas.

--

"Heh, bagaimana shinigami? Anak kecil ini akan kubunuh jika kalian tidak menyerah " kata espada itu tersenyum licik melihat Renji dan Kira yang kebingungan. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam satu sama lain.

Renji dan Kira heran melihat anak yang yang dipangku espada tersebut. Mereka hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Espada yang tadinya merasa dirinya akan menang, bingung melihat Renji dan Kira malah termenung melihat anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa kalian? Apa kalian akan membiarkan aku untuk membunuh manusia ini?" tanya espada itu. Espada itu penasaran apa yang membuat kedua shinigami itu menjadi heran. Akhirnya pada waktu espada itu melihat pada si anak.

"Anak ini…kenapa dia tertidur?" tanya espada itu. Renji sadar bahwa ini kesempatan bagus untuk menyerang disaat espada itu anteng melihat anak itu.

"Kira" bisik Renji. Kira langsung menoleh begitu dipanggil. Ia mengerti apa yang Renji rencanakan. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Tidak lama kemudian…

"Howl Zabimaru!"

"Omote o Agero, Wabisuke!" seru Renji dan Kira bersamaan menyerang espada itu. Espada itu terkejut, ia tidak sempat menghindar dari kedua serangan tersebut dan akhirnya espada itu hilang.

"Berhasilkah?" tanya Kira. Renji mengangguk.

"Ya, kita berhasil. Dia sudah mati." Jawab Renji. Namun Renji tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Abarai-kun!"

--

Tidak jauh dari tengah kota,pintu gerbang Soul Society terbuka dengan perlahan. 3 orang kapten shinigami dan seorang wakilnya keluar bersama.

"Kita sampai" kata seorang shinigami wanita. 2 orang lainnya terdiam.

"Heh. Reiatsu ini… akhirnya ak bisa bertarung lagi dengan orang yang kuat" kata seorang shinigami dengan senyum kesenangan ingin membunuh.

"Kita berpencar. Aku akan pergi ke arah selatan" seseorang berkata lagi.

"Aku akan ke Utara" jawab kapten wanita itu. "Aku akan kemanapun mengikuti reiatsu yang terkuat" kata pria itu lagi.

"Dan aku akan ikut menunjukkan jalan" kata seorang anak kecil gembira. Seorang shinigami yang lain hanya mengangguk. Sekali mereka saling berpandangan, mereka segera shunpo ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

--

Sementara itu Ichigo sedang ditempat latihan Urahara yang ada dibawah tanah sendirian memandang tempat dia pernah dilatih menjadi shinigami oleh Urahara.

"Aku pernah berlatih disini ya waktu itu" gumam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau ingat?" tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Urahara-san…" Urahara tersenyum dan mendekati Ichigo.

"Kau perlahan mulai ingat kan, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hanya sedikit" jawab Ichigo singkat. Urahara hanya mengangguk angguk.

"Urahara-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" kata Ichigo, Urahara menatap Ichigo lagi.

"Bertanya apa?"

--

"Heaaaaaahh!!" teriak Ikkaku menyerang lawannya. Namun espada itu menghindar serangan Ikkaku.

"Kau sudah berakhir. Kenapa kau tidak mengaku kalah saja?hahaha" ejek espada itu pada Ikkaku yang cukup berlumuran darah. Namun tidak mendengar kata-kata espada itu Ikkaku menyerang lagi. Tapi espada itu mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya.

Ikkaku terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindar, espada itu tersenyum puas melihat lawannya akan kalah.

TRAANG!!

Ikkaku melihat orang yang berhasil mematahkan serangan espada tersebut.

"Ada apa Ikkaku? Masa hanya begini saja kau sudah kalah? hah?!" kata kapten divisi 11 itu.

"Za, Zaraki-taichou?!" seru Ikkaku. Yachiru hanya tersenyum lebar pada Ikkaku.

--

"Suzumebachi!" Hinamori dan Matsumoto terkejut melihat kapten divisi kedua itu datang dan melukai espada.

"Soi Fon-Taichou!" seru Hinamori dan Matsumoto bersamaan.

--

"Boleh juga kalian berdua. Memang hebat" kata Gin tersenyum. Tubuhnya mulai bercucuran darah karna terkena serangan dari kedua lawannya.

"Heh. Kalau kau mau menyerahkan dirimu pada soul society, kau akan kami biarkan hidup walaupun sebentar Gin." Kata Isshin.

"Walaupun aku menyerahkan diri, aku pasti akan tetap dihukum mati." Kata Gin sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

" Maka dari itu, aku akan terus berusaha menghancurkan kalian semua!" seru Gin menyerang Isshin dan Ryuuken.

Dari sisi lain seseorang datang menyerang Gin.

"Menyerah lah Gin! Kau tidak bisa melawan kami sekaligus,kan?" kata Yoruichi tersenyum percaya diri. Gin makin berlumuran darah.

"Menyerahlah Ichimaru Gin" Ryuuken menambahkan. Gin makin terdesak. Gin melihat ke sekelilingnya dan merasakan reiatsu.

'Beberapa espada terkuatku sudah tidak terasa lagi reiatsunya. Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin ini saatnya aku kembali' gumam Gin dalam hati.

"Ada apa Gin? Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Isshin. Gin hanya tersenyum melihat para shinigami itu.

"Tadinya aku ingin lebih lama lagi bermain bersama kalian, namun sepertinya aku harus...kembali" dengan itu Gin shunpo dari ketiga lawannya.

"Dia lari! Ayo kejar!" seru Yoruichi. Isshin dan Ryuuken mengejar juga.

"Kurang ajar kau, Gin! Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi!" seru Isshin.

Gin meningkatkan reiatsunya selagi berlari.

--

Beberapa espada yang sedang berkeliling kota dan melawan shinigami dan teman-teman Ichigo secara tiba-tiba merasakan reiatsu tuannya.

"Ini reiatsu Tuan Ichimaru" secara bersamaan mereka semua mengikuti reiatsu Gin dan lari dari lawannya. Sama dengan halnya hollow.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba para hollow berhenti turun dari Hueco Mundo?" Tanya Ishida heran.

"Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu" jawab Chad. Hollow-hollow itu kembali ke Hueco Mundo.

"Reiatsu ini…" bisik Toushiro sambil melihat dan merasakan reiatsu yang menyebar ini.

Sementara itu…

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang dia lakukan dengan meningkatkan reiatsunya?" Tanya Isshin.

"Pasti dia mau kembali ke Hueco Mundo dengan memanggil espadanya" jawab Ryuuken.

Gin sudah membuka pintu gerbang Hueco Mundo. Espada yang lain mengikuti dari belakang. Namun pada saat akan memasuki pintu gerbang tersebut..

"Chire, senbonzakura" seluruh sakura langsung menyebar menutupi pintu gerbang Hueco Mundo. Gin terkejut dengan serangan tersebut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Namun segera menhindari serangan kapten divisi 6 itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Ichimaru" kata Byakuya. Gin tersenyum sinis.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gin. Gin lalu menjentrikan jarinya. Menganggap itu sebagai komando, para espada serentak menyerang Byakuya. Byakuya langsung membalas serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan espada itu.

Sementara itu Gin membuka pintu gerbang di arah yang berbeda. Saat Isshin dan Yoruichi akan melancarkan serangannya dan Ryuuken menembakkan panahnya, Gin berhasil lolos.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, shinigami" kata Gin sambil tersenyum, pintu gerbang pun tetutup.

"Kuso. Dia berhasil lolos lagi" keluh Isshin.

Bersambung ke chapter 9!

Minna-san! Miya benar-benar minta maaf kalau perangnya/chapter 8 ini membosankan… .

Oh,ya selamat hari raya IDUL FITRI yah..mohon maaf lahir (telat)

Mumpung libur(walaupun sebentar lagi mau masuk sekolah)chap 9 bakal secepetnya miya updet.

See ya

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

**- M I Y A - C H A N -**


	9. Chapter 9

Yo!! Minna-san!

Um…. Sepertinya fanfic ini jadi terlalu panjang ==a

Yah..sudahlah. mungkin sebentar lagi harus diakhiri,haha^^

Khusus chap ini agak melenceng dari cerita asli. Tapi Cuma buat chap ini aja ko

A/N: tulisan tebal menandakan cerita dari chap sebelumnya

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 9!

Chapter 9 : Start to calm again

- M I Y A - C H A N -

--

**Setelah Gin menyerang kota Karakura, ia kembali lagi ke Hueco Mundo dengan para espada pengikutnya. **

"**Sampai jumpa lagi, shinigami" kata Gin sambil tersenyum, pintu gerbang pun tetutup.**

"**Kuso. Dia berhasil lolos lagi" keluh Isshin.**

Setelah diobati oleh Inoue dan dibantu Tessai di rumah Urahara, para shinigami yaitu Toushiro, Byakuya dan yang lainnya kembali ke soul society untuk melaporkan semua kejadian di kota Karakura. Setelah itu keadaan perlahan kembali tenang setelah kedatangan Gin 1 minggu yang lalu.

***

"Onii-chan! Ayo turun, sarapannya sudah siap" seru Yuzu dari lantai 1.

Ichigo bangun perlahan dan menarik nafas. "Ya, Yuzu. Aku akan segera turun" jawabnya.

Setibanya Ichigo di dapur ia di sapa oleh tendangan ayahnya yang melayang ke arahnya. Namun segera dihindari Ichigo.

"Akhirnya! Anakku sudah tidak amnesia lagi!" seru Isshin yang terjatuh karna tendangannya dihindari Ichigo.

"Aku belum terlalu ingat, tapi aku hanya merasa aku pernah melakukan ini di pagi hari" kata Ichigo.

"Bukan pernah lagi, tapi hampir setiap pagi, Ichi-nii" tambah Karin sambil mengambil lauk yang disediakan Yuzu.

"Ja, jadi ingatan mu belum kembali sepenuhnya Ichigo?" Tanya Isshin, mata mulai berair.

"Hanya sedikit" jawab Ichigo. Isshin langsung berlari memeluk poster raksasa Masaki seperti biasa.

"Masaki!! Ternyata ingatan Ichigo belum kembali sepenuhnya!! Aku merindukan Ichigo yang dulu… meskipun dia anak yang bodoh dan kadang tidak menurut tapi dia sebenarnya baik!" Ichigo sweatdrop melihat dan mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Karin hanya rolling eyes.

"Otoosan.. onii-chan kan sudah banyak mengingat masa lalunya, itu juga sudah cukup" kata Yuzu.

"Iya…tapi, tapi kan…" gumam Isshin.

"Ichi-nii jangan dengarkan ayah bodoh itu. Ayo sarapan, nanti sarapanmu dingin" kata Karin, Ichigo mengangguk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Ah! Rukia-chan, ayo kita sarapan" sapa Yuzu pada Rukia yang baru memasuki dapur.

"Arigatou, Yuzu-chan" Rukia mengambil tempat duduknya disebelah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana makanannya, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Yuzu pada Rukia yang melahap sarapannya. Rukia tersenyum.

"Enak" jawab Rukia singkat. Yuzu tersenyum.

"Rukia" Rukia langsung menoleh pada Ichigo. "Apa para shinigami di Soul society jadi dikirimkan ke Hueco Mundo?"

"Entahlah. Mereka belum memberi kabar lagi" jawab Rukia sambil melahap sarapannya lagi. Ichigo hanya ber-oh saja.

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata para penghianat Soul Society itu kembali lagi ya kesini lagi untuk balas dendam" kata Karin tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tapi dia kabur lagi ke Hueco Mundo" jawab Ichigo. Karin mengangguk. Semenjak perang sebentar itu Urahara menidurkan orang-orang jadi tidak ada yang bangun pada saat Gin dan pasukannya datang(walaupun terlambat sedikit), tapi Ichigo dan Isshin menceritakan tentang perang sebentar itu pada Yuzu dan Karin.

"Berarti kalau begitu masih ada peluang penghianat itu datang lagi untuk menuntut balas. Benar begitu?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka datang dengan pasukan yang lebih kuat?" Tanya Yuzu khawatir. Ichigo dan Rukia saling pandang.

"Tenang saja, kami pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghancurkan kota Karakura" Rukia menenangkan. Yuzu masih khawatir.

"Kami percaya, iya kan Yuzu?"

"Karin-chan…" Yuzu melihat saudara kembarnya lalu mengangguk. "Un! Kami percaya kalian pasti bisa menghadapi para penghianat itu! Berjuanglah!" Ichigo dan Rukia tersenyum. Sementara Isshin masih saja bergumam sendiri tentang hal yang tidak jelas ( =.=" )

Karin yang merasa tidak sabar dengan tingkah ayahnya mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan…

"Berisik!! Baka Oyaji!!" dengan itu Isshin terlempar ke dinding.

--

Istirahat makan siang di atap Karakura High

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan Ichimaru Gin? Dia bilang mau balas dendam tapi nyatanya kemarin kembali ke Hueco Mundo?" tanya Ishida pada ke empat temannya. Rukia menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Mungkin serangan yang kemarin hanyalah gertakan. Bisa saja mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Misalnya dengan serangan kemarin, mereka ingin menggertak kita semua dan kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Setelah itu menyerang kita lagi dengan pasukan lebih kuat" jelas Rukia.

Inoue memasang wajah khawatir. Chad hanya terdiam, sementara Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Untuk itu…" semua melihat Ichigo.

" Ingatanku harus secepatnya kembali sebelum mereka menyerang lagi. Harus." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Inoue tersenyum.

"Kami pasti akan membantumu, Kurosaki-kun!" jawab Inoue gembira.

"Inoue benar Ichigo, kami akan membantumu" tambah Chad. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Arigatou, minna"

--

"Ne, Rukia"

"Hn?" jawab Rukia yang masih membaca komiknya.

"Sousuke Aizen itu itu, kenapa dia sangat menginginkan soukyoku?" perhatian Rukia langsung teralihkan.

"Itu karena Aizen ingin menjadi orang terkuat dan menjadi raja shinigami dan hollow. Karna soukyoku memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat maka ia menggunaknnya untuk menjadi semakin kuat dan kuat"

"Begitu ya" gumam Ichigo.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Aizen menginginkan soukyoku? Apa kau sudah mulai mengingat?"

"Sedikit. Itu pun aku sempat menanyakan sedikit masa lalu ku pada Urahara-san" rukia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Suasana hening.

"Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit jika kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Ya, hampir selalu" jawab Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk.

"Karena itulah terkadang aku sulit mengingat masa lalu ku" ucap Ichigo menghela nafas. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan dalam.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengingat semua masa lalu mu lagi" Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia.

--

Keesokan harinya di Karakura high school

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida dan Inoue serta Tatsuki (yang memang sudah tahu bahwa Ichigo Shinigami) segera berpandangan mendengar suara yang menandakan datangnya hollow.

Rukia segera mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ochi-sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Ano, boleh saya izin ke kamar kecil?" tanya Rukia.

"Silahkan" dengan itu Rukia segera berlari keluar kelas diikuti Chad dan Inoue.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ochi-sensei pada Chad dan Inoue yang keluar kelas tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga mau ke kamar kecil" jawab Chad yang sudah agak jauh.

"Aku sakit perut" tambah Inoue. Ochi-sensei hanya menghela nafas dan hanya mengucap "lagi lagi.." dengan suara pelan. Ichigo hanya menundukan kepalanya. Rukia sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa jika ada hollow biar Rukia yang akan mengatasinya sampai ingatan Ichigo pulih sepenuhnya. Tatsuki hanya melihat pada Ichigo, mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Sementara ditempat Rukia, Inoue dan Chad

Saat sedang berlari menuju tempat hollow berada, Rukia segera menelan soul candy. Terlepaslah roh Rukia dari gigainya yang digantikan Chappy.

"Chappy! Kembali ke kelas!" seru Rukia.

"Siap!! Kapten!" chappy segera berbalik arah dan berlari menuju sekolah.

"Tolong!" Rukia dan yang lain melihat hollow yang mengejar roh seorang anak Laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Rukia lalu segera mengeluarkan katana nya dan mulai mengejar hollow. Roh anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari itu jatuh. Sesaat sebelum anak itu diserang hollow…

"Heah!!" Rukia menyerang hollow tersebut. Tidak dalam 2 menit hollow sudah hilang. Rukia memasukan katana nya kembali.

"Berhasil" kata Inoue.

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut membasmi hollow ini jika sedang ditengah jam pelajaran. Aku bisa mengurusnya kalau hanya hollow yang seperti ini" Inoue menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami akan membantu selama kami bisa" Chad mengangguk setuju. Rukia tersenyum. Perhatian Rukia, Inoue dan Chad teralih kembali pada roh anak kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu itu.

"Kalian kembalilah duluan ke kelas. Aku akan meng-konsoh roh anak ini dulu" Inoue dan Chad mengangguk dan kembali ke sekolah. Rukia mendekati roh anak kecil itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Hollow itu sudah pergi" kata Rukia pada anak itu dengan senyum. Anak itu mengangguk. "Sekarang, kau akan kukirim ke Soul society" tambah Rukia sambil menyiapkan katana nya. Tetapi…

"Tunggu" kata anak itu tiba-tiba. Rukia terdiam. "Sebelum aku dikirim ke Soul Society, bolehkah kalau aku meminta untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin bertemu dulu dengan keluargaku" ucap anak laki-laki itu. "Kumohon, kakak Shinigami" tambahnya.

"Jangan panggil kakak shinigami. Namaku Rukia" Rukia tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hiroto, Rukia-neesan" Rukia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menemui orang tuamu dulu sebelum kukirim ke Soul Society"

"Arigatou, Rukia-neesan" kata anak itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui orang tuamu" lalu mereka pun pergi menuju rumah orang tua Hiroto.

--

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada kedua temannya yang yang baru tiba di sekolah.

"Kuchiki-san bilang dia akan meng-konsoh roh dulu. Jadi dia akan menyusul nanti" jawab Inoue.

"Sou ka"

"Oh ya, Ichigo. Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Urahara-san?" tanya Chad.

"Ya, aku berlatih menggunakan zangetsu bersama Urahara-san dan Yoruichi-san"

"Lalu, apa kau sudah mulai mengingat bagaimana cara menggunakan zanpakutou mu?" sekarang giliran Ishida yang bertanya.

"Aa. Baru sedikit. Aku masih belum mengingatnya secara sempurna"

"Aku yakin kau akan segera ingat cara menggunakannya, Kurosaki-kun. Kau kan baru berlatih beberapa hari." Kata Inoue. Setelah perang kilat dengan pasukan Gin, Ichigo meminta Urahara untuk melatihnya menggunakan zanpakutou nya. Semenjak itu sampai sekarang Ichigo selalu latihan di rumah Urahara setelah pulang sekolah.

--

"Ini dia tempat tinggalku" Kata Hiroto pada Rukia. Mereka sedang berdiri di depan rumah Hiroto. Rukia melihat rumah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera menemui orang tua mu" Rukia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumah Hiroto, namun ternyata Hiroto masih saja tidak berjalan selangkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Rukia heran.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Hiro hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau akan menemui keluargamu sebelum aku konsoh?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku …" masih melihat ke bawah Hiro menambahkan, "Aku tidak bisa menemui mereka jika aku seperti ini" Rukia masih heran mendengar kata-kata Hiro.

"Maksudku, bagaimana mereka bisa melihatku? Wujudku yang sekarang hanyalah roh. Bukan tubuh manusia seperti dulu" sekarang tatapannya menuju Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia mengerti maksud Hiro.

"Begitu maksudmu. Ya, kau benar. Mereka tidak akan bisa melihatmu dalam wujudmu yang sekarang" Hiroto terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa menemui keluargaku dengan wujud roh seperti ini" suasana menjadi hening. Rukia terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Rukia berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah Hiro.

"Neesan mau kemana?" Tanya Hiro pada Rukia.

"Aku mau kemabali ke gigai ku. Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali, setelah itu kita akan bertemu keluargamu" jawab Rukia. Hiro agak terkejut.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku bertemu keluargaku? Bukankah aku-"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku pergi dulu,ingat kau tunggu disini" dengan itu Rukia segera menuju ke tempat Chappy yang menggantikannya. Hiro hanya mengangguk.

--

"Uhh.. aku kekenyangan. Rukia-sama mana ya? Aku tadi kehilangan dia saat akan menghajar hollow bau itu. Tapi lumayanlah… aku dapat makanan gratis! Yeheee!!" kata Chappy bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

_flashback _

Saat sedang berlari menuju tempat hollow berada, Rukia segera menelan soul candy. Terlepaslah roh Rukia dari gigainya yang digantikan Chappy.

"Chappy! Kembali ke kelas!" seru Rukia.

"Siap!! Kapten!" chappy segera berbalik arah dan berlari menuju sekolah. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah Chappy mendengar suara.

Chappy memperlambat kecepatannya dan mencari sumber suara yang didengarnya. Pada waktu ia melihat, ternyata ada keramaian didekat supermarket.

"Ayo, Steak gratis! Hanya hari ini kalian bisa makan Steak gratis ini! Hanya hari ini promosinya! Jangan ketinggalan! Cobalah!" seru seorang paman yang mempromosikan Steak memakai pengeras suara.

"Wuaahh…" chappy segera mendekati restaurant baru tersebut.

"Ayo, nona. Cobalah Steak ini. Hanya hari ini gratis!" kata paman tersebut pada chappy.

"Steak ini benar-benar gratis?" Tanya seorang ibu.

"Gratis hanya untuk hari ini. Ayo coba!"

"Aku boleh mencoba ini? Kalau begitu aku mau! Kebetulan sedang lapar!hehe!" seru chappy semangat.

"Ayo silakan!"

_End of flashback _

"Chappy!!"

Chappy langsung menoleh menuju suara yang memanggilnya.

"Rukia-sama!?" seru chappy.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu di sekolah tapi sekolah sudah bubar."

"Ma, maaf, Rukia-sama. Tadi aku ke suatu tempat dulu,hehe" katanya agak gugup.

"Baiklah, aku mau kembali ke gigai ku" rukia mendekati Chappy.

"Oke!" lalu keluarlah chappy dari gigai Rukia dan Rukia masuk kembali ke gigainya. Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju rumah Hiro kembali.

--

"Rukia kok lama sekali ya.. apa jangan-jangan hollow yang dia lawan banyak?" pikir Ichigo sambil berjalan, sekolah baru saja selesai.

"Jangan-jangan… dia terluka dan hollownya sulit dikalahkan?" Ichigo berhenti ditengah jalan, wajah Ichigo menjadi pucat. "Kalau begitu aku harus—"

"Kurosaki-san, kenapa kau diam disana?"

Ichigo melihat siapa yang bicara. "Urahara-san"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Urahara yang berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo baru menyadari kalau dia memang sedang didepan rumah Urahara.

"I,iya.. maksudku tidak. Eh.. iya aku mau ke rumahmu untuk berlatih lagi, tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir pada Rukia. Dia belum pulang sejak melawan hollow tadi siang saat di sekolah." Urahara hanya ber-hooo saja.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Kurosaki-san. Kuchiki-san adalah shinigami yang kuat, ia tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu oleh hollow. Sekarang ayo kita mulai latihanmu didalam" Ichigo masih terdiam dan menatap Urahara.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ichigo. Urahara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan itu mereka masuk kedalam rumah Urahara.

--

"Hiroto!!" seru Rukia berlari ke arah Hiroto. Hiroto yang sedang melamun langsung melihat Rukia yang sedang berlarin.

"Neesan…"

"Maaf aku agak lama. Ini karna soul candy ku hilang tadi. Tapi untung ketemu."

"……" Hiroto terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Rukia heran.

"Hiroto? Kau kenapa? Aku minta maaf kalau terlambat. Tapi sekarang kita bisa bertemu keluargamu,benar?"

"Bukannya begitu, tapi…" Hiro terdiam lagi.

"Kita jangan buang-buang waktu! Ayo cepat kita ketuk pintunya!" kata Rukia tidak sabar dan menarik lengan Hiroto. Tapi Hiroto menarik tangannya lagi.

"Hiro? Kau kenapa sih? Kau mau bertemu keluargamu kan?" Hiro terdiam lagi dan setetes air mulai keluar dari matanya. Rukia terkejut.

"Hiro? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Maafkan kakak—"

"Sudah terlambat neesan. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu keluargaku" kata Hiro menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak, kita akan bertemu mereka sekarang. Maka dari itu—"

"Mereka sudah pergi!" rukia masih kebingungan. "Mereka sudah pergi…"

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka pergi kemana?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tadi aku disini menungggu neesan kembali, lalu tidak lama setelah itu…

_Flashback_

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku pergi dulu,ingat kau tunggu disini" dengan itu Rukia segera menuju ke tempat Chappy yang menggantikannya. Hiro hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya kemana keluarga Matsuyama pindah?" Tanya seorang ibu pada ibu lainnya yang merupakan tetangga Hiroto. Mereka baru pulang dari pasar.

"Entahlah, Bu Matsuyama bilang pekerjaan suaminya dipindahkan ke Amerika. Tapi tempat tinggal yang tepatnya tidak tahu dimana"

"Begitu ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya yang sudah meninggal itu? Makam Hiroto kan ada disini?" Tanya ibu itu lagi.

"Iya, juga ya. Kasihan Hiroto" Hiroto yang mendengar pembicaraan ibu-ibu tersebut sangat terkejut dan ingin menangis.

"Otoosan, Okaasan, Oneechan…"

_End of flashback_

Begitulah yang dikatakan mereka.." kata Hiroto lagi. Rukia menatap Hiro sedih.

"Maafkan neesan.." ujar Rukia sambil menyentuh pundak Hiro yang mulai menangis lagi. Hiro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Neesan tidak salah apapun! Aku hanya ingin menangis... aku tidak akan bisa bertemu keluargaku lagi. Mereka mungkin tidak akan pulang lagi kesini." Hiro makin menangis. Rukia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hiroto…" bisik Rukia merasa kasihan pada Hiro, Rukia tidak pernah punya keluarga tapi merasa sangat sedih dengan keadaan Hiro.

"Sudahlah… aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Neesan, ayo kita mulai konsoh nya"

"Kau belum merasa baikan, bukan? Nee akan menunggu sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Setelah itu aku akan meng-konsohmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah cukup lebih baik, berlama-lama di dunia pun tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi. Ini sudah cukup, aku hanya bisa berharap mereka akan bahagia" Hiro tersenyum sedih.

"Antar aku pergi ke tempat dimana makam mu. Aku akan meng-konsohmu disana untuk terakhir kalinya" Hiro hanya mengangguk.

--

"………"

"Bagaimana, Kurosaki-san? Kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Urahara.

"Hanya… sedikit"

"Sulit juga ya" komentar Tessai. Semua terdiam lagi.

"Aaarrg.." Ichigo mulai mengerang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Tessai-san, tolong matikan alatnya" seru Urahara. Tessai segera mematikan alat tersebut.

"Kurosaki-san kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya.. urahara-san. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa merasakan kekuatanmu sedikit demi sedikit?"

"Ya.. tapi hanya sedikit. Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya merasakan kekuatanku" urahara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini sudah cukup. Aku harap kau bisa mengingat seluruh ingatanmu secepatnya." Urahara tersenyum dibalik kipasnya.

"Ya.. arigatou untuk latihan hari ini, Urahara-san" ucap Ichigo sambil keluar dari rumah Urahara.

"Dou itashimashite, Kurosaki-san. Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu ya" ujar Urahara melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo lalu pulang.

"Tadaima" sahut Ichigo sampai di rumahnya.

"Okaeri, oniichan. Makan malamnya sedang aku buat, untuk makanan penutup kau mau apa?" Seru Yuzu dari dapur.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Ichigo. Dari dapur terdengar suara kecewa Yuzu.

"Tapi untuk hari ini makanan penutupnya sengaja dibuat untuk niichan" kata Yuzu lagi yang kali ini keluar dari dapur sambil membawa spatula. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku mau pudding saja" kata Ichigo memutuskan.

"Okay! Kalau begitu aku akan membuat pudding special!" seru Yuzu gembira, lalu kembali ke dapur. Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar, tapi dia berhenti lagi.

"Yuzu, apa Rukia sudah pulang?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Rukia-chan? Dia belum pulang, memangnya tidak bersama oniichan?" jawab Yuzu dari dapur.

"Tidak, tadi dia pulang duluan. Dimana Karin?"

"Karin-chan sedang bermain sepak bola, katanya dia akan pulang sebelum makan malam" seru Yuzu lagi.

"Sou ka" ichigo lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

--

Di tempat pemakaman

"Disini aku dimakamkan" kata Hiroto. Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat pemakaman yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Hiroto.

Rukia melihat makam Hiroto dengan seksama.

"Kau meninggal seminggu yang lalu?" Tanya Rukia. Hiro mengangguk. Tidak tahan menahan air matanya, Hiroto menangis. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil parkir di depan pemakaman. 3 orang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat Rukia dan Hiroto.

"Ini yang terakhir aku melihat makam ku" ucap Hiroto sambil tetap menangis. Rukia bersiap menelan soul candy untuk berubah menjadi shinigami. Saat Hiroto menengadahkan pandangannya pada Rukia, ia melihat di belakang Rukia ada 3 sosok orang yang mendekat. Mata Hiroto membulat terkejut.

"Hiroto, kau siap?" Tanya Rukia. Namun Hiroto masih tetap memasang wajah terkejut.

"Hiroto?" rukia heran. Hiroto menunjuk 3 sosok yang semakin mendekati mereka. Rukia menoleh pada apa yang Hiro tunjuk.

"Mereka… jangan-jangan.." Rukia menatap Hiro. Hiro mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui mereka! Kita bertemu keluargamu!" seru Rukia.

"Tapi… aku kan.."

"Maaf, kau siapa? Kenapa kau di makam anakku?" Tanya salah satu wanita diantara ketiga orang itu. Rukia sempat terdiam.

"Oh, maaf. Aku temannya Hiroto. Apakah kalian keluarga nya?" Tanya Rukia sopan.

"Ya, kami keluarga nya" Mereka berempat lalu berjongkok untuk melihat makam Hiro.

"Sudah satu minggu berlalu" kata wanita itu sambil memegangi batu nisan anak laki-laki nya itu. Tidak lama, wanita itu mulai menyucurkan air matanya. Hiro yang melihatnya dari dekat mulai menangis juga. Seorang laki-laki memegang pundak wanita itu.

"Pasti kalian merindukan Hiro,kan?"

"Kami sangat merindukan Hiro. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seandainya aku bisa mengulang semuanya..Hiro tidak akan meninggal" yang lain terdiam.

"Sudahlah bu, berhentilah menangis"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis, ayah. Hiro itu anak laki-laki ku! Anak kita! Ini juga salahku yang tidak bisa melindungi anak kita" wanita itu semakin menangis.

"Ini bukan salah okaasan. Tidak ada yang salah…memang aku yang ceroboh" Hiro menangis lagi.

"Hiroto.." bisik Rukia.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, bagaimana kejadian saat kecelakaan itu?" keluarga Hiro langsung terdiam.

"Tapi kalau kalian tidak menceritakannya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian saat ini" ucap Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan juga teman Hiro. Tapi pada waktu kecelakaan, hanya Naomi yang sedang bersama Hiro" wanita itu menunjuk pada anak perempuannya.

"Oh ya. Kami belum memperkenalkan diri padamu. Aku adalah ibu Hiroto, Shida Matsuyama. Ini adalah ayah Hiroto, Hiroshi Matsuyama. Dan yang sebelahnya adalah kakak Hiro, Naomi Matsuyama. Namamu siapa,nak?"

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal" mereka tersenyum. Lalu keluarga Hiro menceritakan kejadian saat Hiro meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan setiap yang mereka ceritakan pasti selalu sambil menangis, begitu juga Hiro yang mendengar cerita tentang kepergian dirinya.

"Sou desuka, jadi gara-gara ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meskipun lampunya merah."

"Ya, dan polisi menduga yang menabrak Hiro adalah perampok bank yang baru-baru ini buron" jelas Naomi yang sekarang menjelaskan menggantikan ibunya yang menangis terus karna menceritakan anaknya.

"Kami sudah menyerahkan kasus ini pada polisi, namun permapok itu belum tertangkap juga. Kami harap perampok itu bisa tertangkap sebelum kami pindah ke Amerika, ternyata tidak. Merka belum tertangkap sampai sekarang."

"Ke Amerika?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, tadinya kami akan pindah hari ini. Tapi kami batalkan jadi besok agar hari ini bisa kesini melihat Hiro untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Rukia mengangguk.

"Seandainya aku bisa melihat Hiro saat disaat terakhirnya. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku sangat menyayanginya. Tidak hanya aku, tapi semua keluarganya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hiro" ucap Shida, ibu Hiro.

"Aku disini okaasan, aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Okaasan, otoosan, oneechan…" kata Hiro sambil menangis. Rukia yang melihatnya merasa simpati.

"Sampai kapan kalian di Amerika? Umm… kalau boleh aku tahu" Tanya Rukia.

"Kami tidak tahu. Mungkin bertahun-tahun. Karna kami tinggal disana untuk memenuhi pemindahan pekerjaan ayah" jawab Naomi. Hiroshi melihat jamnya.

"Sudah hampir malam. Kita harus pergi." Kata Hiroshi. Shida mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu ke Amerika."

"Maaf kalau aku banyak Tanya. Terima kasih sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku" kata Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan juga teman Hiro. Maafkan Hiro ya kalau ia mempunyai salah padamu, Rukia-san" Rukia tersenyum.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, kau mau kami antar pulang?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Arigatou"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa nanti, Rukia-san" Rukia terdiam sejenak dan melihat Hiro yang (masih) menangis melihat keluarganya pergi.

"Matsuyama-san" panggil Rukia pada keluarga Hiro yang sudah sedikit jauh. Mereka menoleh pada Rukia.

"Disaat terakhirnya, Hiro mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi kalian, karna itu ia harap kalian selalu hidup bahagia" kata Rukia dengan suara keras. Hiro terkejut dengan ucapan Rukia.

"Rukia-neesan…" keluarga Matsuyama tersenyum terharu.

"Kami janji akan hidup bahagia, dan pasti kami akan kesini mengunjungi, Hiroto" kata Shida seakan ia sedang bicara pada Hiroto.

"Okaasan…" Hiro tersenyum. Lalu keluarga Matsuyama pun pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lega?" Tanya Rukia pada Hiro.

"Un, aku sudah sangat- tidak. Bahkan lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Arigatou gozaimasu, oneesan!"

"Dou itashimashite. Jadi.. apa kau sudah siap?" Hiro mengangguk. Rukia segera menyiapkan katana nya setelah ia kembali ke bentuk shinigami nya. Di konshoh lah Hiro saat itu juga.

"Arigatou Rukia-neesan, arigatou okaasan, otoosan, oneechan. Minna… Sayounara" sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Hiro menghilang. Sesaat sebelum menghilang Hiro tersenyum bahagia. Setelah itu ia terbang menjadi kupu-kupu hitam menuju Soul Society.

"Sayounara, Hiroto"

Bersambung ke chapter 10

Weeehh… disini malah focus ke cerita laen.. gomen ne minna-san! .

Tenang……..di chapter berikutnya bakal focus lagi ke cerita yang aslinya, ini Cuma selewat aja

Maaf ya Miya lelet apdetnya….maklumi ya^^"

See ya

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

- M I Y A - C H A N -


	10. Chapter 10

Hora! Hora! Minna-san! Ogenki desuka…hehe

Akhirnya udah chap 10! Ga kerasa..maaf ya miya slalu tlat apdet ^^"a

Arigatou buat readers yang udah mau+masih baca ff ini TvT

Note : tulisan yang tebal adalah cerita dari chap yang sebelumnya

Langsung aja deh baca chap 10 ini. Enjoy it!

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Chapter 10 : Training

- M I Y A - C H A N -

--

**Pada waktu melawan hollow saat tengah sekolah, Rukia bertemu seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah menjadi roh. Namun saat akan mengkonsoh roh anak tersebut..**

"**Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin bertemu dulu dengan keluargaku" ucap anak laki-laki itu. "Kumohon, kakak Shinigami" tambahnya. **

**Rukia lalu menemani roh anak laki-laki yang bernama Hiroto itu untuk menemui keluarganya, tetapi tetangga Hiro bilang bahwa keluarga Hiro pindah ke Amerika.**

"**Sudah terlambat neesan. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu keluargaku" kata Hiro menghapus air matanya.**

**Pada saat Rukia akan mengkonsoh Hiro dimana ia dimakamkan, datang lah keluarga Hiro untuk mengunjungi makam Hiro sebelum pindah ke Amerika.**

"**Disaat terakhirnya, Hiro mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi kalian, karna itu ia harap kalian selalu hidup bahagia" kata Rukia dengan suara keras. Hiro terkejut dengan ucapan Rukia.**

"**Rukia-neesan…" keluarga Matsuyama tersenyum terharu.**

"**Kami janji akan hidup bahagia, dan pasti kami akan kesini mengunjungi, Hiroto" kata Shida seakan ia sedang bicara pada Hiroto.**

"**Okaasan…" Hiro tersenyum. Lalu keluarga Matsuyama pun pergi dengan mobilnya. Setelah itu Rukia mengkonsoh Hiro.**

"**Arigatou Rukia-neesan, arigatou okaasan, otoosan, oneechan. Minna… Sayounara" sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Hiro menghilang. Sesaat sebelum menghilang Hiro tersenyum bahagia. Setelah itu ia terbang menjadi kupu-kupu hitam menuju Soul Society.**

"**Sayounara, Hiroto"**

**--**

"Darimana saja kau?" Rukia melihat pada orang yang menegurnya.

"Ichigo"

"Jangan membuatku mengulang pertanyaanku" kata Ichigo yang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Saat itu Rukia tengah membuka pintu kamar Yuzu dan Karin.

"Aku membunuh hollow dan meng-konsoh roh" jawab Rukia. Ichigo terdiam dan berjalan menuju Rukia.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai larut malam seperti ini" sekarang Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan Rukia. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Sebelum kau hilang ingatan pun aku selalu pulang lebih larut dari ini, Ichigo" kata Rukia.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap khawatir padamu"

"Ichigo.. hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir" Rukia tersenyum.

"Yah, aku percaya padamu. Pipimu kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melihat pipi Rukia yang terluka karna melawan hollow saat pulang.

"Oh ini. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tergores sedikit saat melawan hollow tadi"

"Harus diobati, kalau tidak nanti bisa infeksi"

"Tidak usah, Ichigo. Biar nanti aku cuci dengan air"

"Sekarang saja, mumpung aku belum tidur ayo aku bantu mengobati lukamu"

"Baiklah" Rukia kalah dengan itu. Mereka menuju ruang tamu untuk mengobati luka goresan itu. Ichigo membawakan air hangat, sapu tangan, dan plester.

"Kau ini seharusnya lebih berhati-hati." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengobati pipi Rukia yang tergores. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Wajah Rukia jadi sedikit merah.

"Aku memang kurang hati-hati"

"Jangan-jangan kau memang selalu ceroboh?haha" kata Ichigo kali ini dengan sedikit tawa.

"Enak saja. Baru kali ini kok aku ceroboh" elak Rukia.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ichigo lagi dengan tawanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bohong" Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo tersenyum, terdiam.

"_Ichigo yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ia lebih bisa tersenyum sekarang. Syukurlah.." _katanya dalam hati. Rukia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Tidak! Ichigo harus segera kembali seperti dulu. Ingatannya harus kembali. Harus!"_

"Oi Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

"Iya? A, ada apa?" lamunan Rukia buyar.

"Kau melamun ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir saja"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Apa sih? Ceritakan padaku. Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku tahu. Biar aku tebak" Rukia kebingungan melihat Ichigo.

"Kau sedang memikirkan orang yang kau sukai kan?" Tanya Ichigo curiga dan menyimpan tangan kanannya di dagu seperti detektif. Rukia rolling eyes.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Tidak ada yang kusukai. Sudahlah" Rukia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang tamu.

"Rukia" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Rukia yang sekarang melihat Ichigo.

"Kau tidak punya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia terdiam.

"A, aku.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Jangan bercanda. Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur, trima kasih ya kau sudah mengobatiku" ujar Rukia. Namun Ichigo segera menarik lengan Rukia untuk berhadapan dengannya. Rukia terkejut.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ceritakan dulu apa yang kau rahasiakan. Aku penasaran" suasana menjadi hening di ruang tamu itu. Jam menunjukan pukul 22.15.

"Baiklah, lepaskan dulu tangan ku" Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ingatanmu cepat kembali sepenuhnya. Itu saja. Kau puas?"

"Hanya begitu saja?" Tanya Ichigo menaikan kedua alisnya. Rukia mengangguk.

"Nah kau sudah senangkan aku menceritakan apa yang aku pikirkan? Sekarang biarkan aku untuk istirahat" kata Rukia membuka pintu ruang tamu.

'Tunggu, Rukia"

"Ouu Ichigo, ayolah. Aku ingin tidur"

"Tapi kau belum makan malam kan?"

"Besok saja. Aku tidak terlalu lapar. Sudah ya, oyasumi" Rukia lalu keluar dari ruang tamu meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia.

"Tapi Rukia kau harus makan biarpun hanya lapar sedikit. Nanti kau bisa sakit"

"Tidak akan Ichigo. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi Rukia.."

--

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" sapa Inoue pada Ichigo dan Rukia yang baru memasuki kelas pagi itu.

"Ohayou, Inoue" balas Ichigo.

"Ohayou Inoue-san" balas Rukia tersenyum.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue mengikuti Rukia menuju bangkunya. Rukia langsung menoleh pada Inoue.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa kemarin?" kata Inoue. "Maksudku kau kan kemarin melawan hollow tapi Kurosaki-kun bilang kau belum pulang tadi malam" tambahnya.

"Aa, aku memang pulang agak malam. Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja Inoue"

"Tapi luka di pipimu…" ujar Inoue khawatir.

"Oh, ini… tidak apa-apa. Hanya tergores sedikit saja" jawab Rukia lagi. Inoue menghela nafas.

"Yokatta" ujar Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Inoue, maaf ya kalau tadi malam aku mengganggumu"

"Tidak kok! Sungguh! Kurosaki-kun tidak menggangguku. Aku juga cemas pada Kuchiki-san karna belum pulang sejak melawan hollow kemarin siang. Hehehe.."

"Memang kemarin apa yang dilakukan Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kemarin Kurosaki-kun pergi ke apartmenku dan menanyakan kalau aku tahu dimana Kuchiki-san" jawab Inoue.

"Benar. Ini gara-gara kau yang pulang malam dan tidak mengabari ku kau dimana. Makanya aku mencarimu kemana-mana" kata Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi itu memang pekerjaanku sebagai Shinigami. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku biasa pulang lebih larut dari kemarin malam, maka dari itu-"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku jika kau akan pulang telat kau harus memeberi tahu aku alas an dan tempat kau berada. Supaya aku tidak susah-susah mencarimu lagi." Kata Ichigo.

"Tapi—"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" tiba-tiba Ochi-sensei masuk kelas. Kata-kata Rukia terpotong. Rukia menatap Ichigo sesaat, lalu menyimak pelajaran Ochi-sensei.

--

Istirahat makan siang di atap Karakura High

Suasana makan siang Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida dan Chad serta Tatsuki diselimuti keheningan. Semua nya terdiam dan makan siang tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ano…" Inoue mulai. Yang lain langsung menatap Inoue serempak.

"Eh.. tidak..umm, maksudku…" kata Inoue lagi.

"Kau mau bicara apa Inoue?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ti, tidak Kuchiki-san. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hahaha" ujar Inoue sambil tertawa kaku. Rukia heran, namun ia kembali memakan sandwich nya.

"O, ya Kuchiki-san. Kemarin malam kau kemana?" Tanya Tatsuki. Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Tatsuki.

"Seperti biasa aku membasmi hollow. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, kemarin aku melihat Ichigo dari apartment Orihime. Lalu aku Tanya Orihime, katanya kau belum kembali saat melawan hollow kemarin siang" jelas Tatsuki. Rukia langsung menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang berhenti memakan bekalnya.

"Ichigo, aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, kau tinggal di rumahku dan kau belum pulang sampai larut malam. Tentu saja aku cemas padamu"

"Iya, tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak-"

"Rukia. Aku tahu kau shinigami, kau kuat. Tapi tetap saja aku mencemaskanmu kalau kau tidak memberiku kabar dimana kau dan sedang apa"

"Baiklah, aku berterima kasih karna kau mencemaskanku. Tapi memang sudah tugasku membasmi hollow. Sebelumnya pun aku biasa pulang lebih larut dari itu."

"Iya tapi itu kan waktu aku berpatroli bersamamu sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku. Sekarang aku hilang ingatan jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah kau atau aku lakukan sebelumnya" jelas Ichigo panjang. Ishida membetulkan kacamatnya, Chad hanya diam terpaku. Inoue dan Tatsuki menelan ludah.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja" kata Rukia menyerah dan menghela napas. Ichigo kembali memakan bekalnya.

"Ehm! Ngomong-ngomong, Kuchiki-san. Apa yang akan pasukan Gotei 13 lakukan dengan Ichimaru dan pasukan espadanya? Apakah sudah ada berita?" Tanya Ishida.

"Mereka akan mengirimkan sebuah tim untuk dikirim ke Hueco Mundo. Tapi aku belum tahu kapan pastinya mereka berangkat dan siapa saja yang akan dipilih dalam tim itu" jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika pasukan Gotei 13 dan pasukan Ichimaru berperang di Hueco Mundo?" kali ini Chad yang bertanya.

"Be, benar juga… kita tidak bisa kan bertarung di Karakura lagi. Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah" kata Inoue khawatir.

"Yah, kau benar Inoue. Kita tidak boleh mengorbankan orang yang tidak bersalah. Mungkin Hueco Mundo adalah tempat terbaik dimana kita memulai perang yang selanjutnya" jelas Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus lebih giat berlatih agar ingatanku cepat kembali" Ichigo dengan wajah serius yang lain mengangguk.

"Kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan aku pasti akan membantu kalian semua" kata Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan…"

"Arigatou, Arisawa" ujar Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kita selesaikan makan siang kita. Karna sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" mereka lalu kembali memakan bekalnya masing-masing.

"Dou shita no, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang terlihat sibuk dengan jus buahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya agak kesulitan untuk meminum ini" kata Rukia masih mengotak atik jus buah nya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengambil jus buah itu dari Rukia.

"Oi! Ichigo!"

"Ini. Minumlah." Ujar Ichigo sambil memberikan jus buah yang sudah dipasangi sedotan.

"Arigatou" kata Rukia.

"Masa membuka jus buah saja tidak bisa" Ichigo menghela napas.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya lupa cara membukanya. Itu kan sudah lama sekali saat kau mengajarkanku cara membuka jus ini dengan sedotan"

"Aku mengajarimu?" Ichigo heran. Yang lain menoleh pada Ichigo dan Rukia. "Kapan?"

"Benar juga. Kau pasti tidak ingat. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa" jawab Rukia lagi. Ichigo melihat jus buah yang diminum Rukia itu dengan seksama.

"Jus buah itu…." Ichigo terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Aaarrg…" Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Yang lain terkejut.

"Kurosaki-kun!" seru Inoue.

"Ichigo!" seru yang lain bersamaan.

"Ichigo, kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mencoba mengingat-ingat sedikit masa lalu ku"

"Kalau memang kau belum ingat, jangan terlalu kau paksakan, Kurosaki…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ishida. Kalian tidak usah khawatir" Ichigo mencoba menenangkan dan tersenyum sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Bel berbunyi…

"Ayo kita segera masuk ke kelas" ajak Chad. Semua lalu berdiri.

"Ichigo"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rukia. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Terima kasih" cela Ichigo pada Rukia yang tadinya mau membantu Ichigo berdiri. Rukia mengangguk.

--

"Kuchiki-Taichou, Zaraki-Taichou, Soi Fong-Taichou, Kyouraku-Taichou, dan Unohana-Taichou! Misi kali ini aku serahkan pada kalian. Laporkan semua yang terjadi di Hueco Mundo, apakah itu jelas?" jelas Sou-Taichou dalam ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat pasukan Gotei 13.

"Kami mengerti, Sou-Taichou" jawab mereka ber-5.

"Bagus. Besok juga kalian harus berangkat kesana"

"Hai"

"Tapi sampai kapan mereka di Hueco Mundo, Sou-Taichou?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Sampai kita bisa mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Ichimaru Gin dan pasukan nya. Kali ini kita harus lebih mempersiapkan serangan yang dilakukan Ichimaru dan pasukannya" jawab Sou-Taichou.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada kemungkinan kita akan berperang di Hueco Mundo?" sekarang kapten Mayuri yang bertanya.

"Ada kemungkinan begitu. Maka dari itu kita harus bersiap mulai dari sekarang"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurosaki Ichigo? Ingatannya belum kembali bukan?" Tanya Ukitake-Taichou.

"Masalah itu… kita tidak boleh terlalu menggantungkan masalah perang ini terus menerus padanya."

"Tapi bukankah Kurosaki-san juga yang sudah membunuh Sousuke Aizen? Tidak menutup kemungkinan balas dendam yang kedua nanti pasukan Ichimaru mencoba membunuh Kurosaki-kun lagi. Apalagi… dia juga belum bisa mengingat masa lalu nya"

"Ukitake-Taichou, kita hanya bisa menunggu waktunya tiba. Hanya waktu yang akan menentukannya. Kita juga tidak bisa hanya menunggu Kurosaki Ichigo mengingat kemba masa lalu nya. Aku yakin di Karakura pun ia dan teman-temannya pasti akan berusaha untuk mengingat masa lalu Kurosaki." Semua terdiam,

"Karna itu kita tidak boleh menyerah dan harus tetap waspada untuk menghadapi Ichimaru Gin dan pasukan espada nya" jelas Sou-Tichou.

"Sekian Pertemuan hari ini"

--

"Kau siap Kurosaki-san?" Tanya Urahara.

"Aku siap" jawab Ichigo sambil menelan ludah.

"Tessai-san, tolong nyalakan alatnya"

"Wakarimashita" Tessai menjalankan apa yang dikatakan Urahara. "Sudah kunyalakan alatnya, pak Urahara" Urahara mengangguk.

"Urahara-san, apa kau yakin dengan cara ini Ichigo bisa mengingat masa lalu nya?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin, Kuchiki-san. Tapi kita bisa mencobanya, alat ini memang sedikit memaksa Kurosaki-san untuk mengingat masa lalu nya." Ujar Urahara.

"Tapi itu kan bisa menyakiti Ichigo."

"Aku juga tidak akan memakaikan alat ini pada Kurosaki-san. Tapi sejak awal ia memaksa untuk mencoba alat ini agar ingatan masa lalu nya terbuka" Rukia terdiam.

"Aaargh…" Ichigo mulai mengerang.

"Ichigo!"

"Efek nya mulai terasa. Bila Kurosaki-san mulai kesakitan, bisa jadi karna ingatan sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka."

"Tapi kalau begini caranya…"

"Kita lihat saja sebentar lagi."

*Dalam pikiran Ichigo…

"Aaarghh…sakit..kepalaku.." Ichigo melihat sesuatu yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Rukia…Shinigami…Hollow…Gotei 13…Aizen Sousuke..Aaaarrggghhh…."

"Aku yakin kau akan mengingat semua masa lalumu, Ichigo"

"Su, suara itu lagi…si, siapa kau?" suara itu hanya tertawa.

"Hichigo.. apa kau hollow yang berada dalam tubuhku?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kau benar. Aku Hichigo, hollow yang berada dalam dirimu. Hihihihi" jawab Hichigo sambil tertawa.

"Ichigo…" muncul suara yang lain.

"Ada suara lain… siapa? Siapa kau?!"

"Ini aku… aku adalah Zanpakutou mu" jawab suara itu.

*

"Aaaaargg!!"

"Ichigo!!!" seru Rukia. "Urahara-san!!"

"Tessai-san! Tolong matikan alatnya!"

"Hai!" Tessai lalu mematikan alat tersebut. Setelah itu alat yang dipasang di kepala Ichigo pun dilepas. Ichigo terkulai lemah.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Sadarlah!" seru Rukia.

"Tessai-san, bantu aku membawa Kurosaki-san ke kamar" kata Urahara. Mereka membawa Ichigo ke kamar selagi Ichigo tidak sadarkan diri.

--

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya, Ichimaru-sama?"

"Hmm… entahlah. Aku juga belum tahu rencana kita selanjutnya"

"Ma, maksud Tuan…?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan rencana yang akan kita pakai untuk menghadapi pasukan Gotei 13 dan Kurosaki Ichigo"

--

Sore itu…

"Onii-chan.. bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukan kakak…"

_Toktoktok_

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Orihime. Tatsuki"

"Tatsuki-chan? Tunggu sebentar!" inoue membuka pintunya.

"Aduh.. diluar hujan deras. Padahal aku bawa payung tapi masih saja kebasahan"

"Ayo masuk. Biar aku ambil handuk dan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu" kata Inoue tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Orihime" Inoue lalu pergi mengambil handuk dan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Silahkan diminum" Tatsuki meminum secangkir teh hangat yang disuguhkan Inoue.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Orihime"

"Kau tidak merepotkan, Tatsuki-chan" Inoue menggeleng.

"Oh ya, tadi kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan tidak menggangguku. Tadi aku sedang mendoakan kakak"

"Oh begitu ya" Inoue hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"Orihime" panggil Tatsuki tiba-tiba. Inoue menoleh pada Tatsuki.

"Hai, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Apakah jika perang selanjutnya yang terjadi antara dewa kematian dan arrancar terulang lagi, kau akan ikut kembali berperang bersama mereka?" Tanya Tatsuki. Inoue terdiam menatap Tatsuki.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut membantu shinigami untuk melawan pasukan arrancar lagi. Walaupun aku mungkin hanya bisa mengobati luka-luka mereka" terdiam lagi.

"Aku… akan membantu mereka semampuku. Sekuat tenagaku. Aku tidak ingin hanya dilindungi saja dan diam seakan aku tidak berguna. Aku juga ingin membantu dan melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan tidak bersalah. Maka dari itu aku ingin membantu Kurosaki-kun!"

"Membantu pasukan shinigami. Aku tidak ingin menjadi tidak berguna. Aku ingin mandiri… seperti… Kuchiki-san"

"Orihime.. kau…"

"Kuchiki-san adalah perempuan yang mandiri. Ia kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disekitarnya. Sedangkan aku..meskipun sendirian pun rasanya sulit untuk kuat seperti Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki terpaku melihat sahabat baiknya.

"Aku yakin Kurosaki-kun juga menyukai Kuchiki-san"

"Orihime, kau—"

"Terlihat dari mata mereka. Ikatan mereka kuat. Mereka juga peduli satu sama lain." Air mata Inoue mulai jatuh perlahan dipipinya.

"Iya. Ikatan mereka memang kuat. Tapi mungkin saja Ichigo memang menyukai Kuchiki-san hanya saja perasaan itu ditujukan sebagai teman, kan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu perasaan Kurosaki-kun yang sebenarnya, tapi aku hanya tahu bahwa rasa yang dimiliki Kurosaki-kun sangat kuat pada Kuchiki-san. Buktinya kemarin Kurosaki-kun pergi mencari Kuchiki-san yang belum pulang sampai susah payah."

"Orihime…" Tatsuki memeluk Inoue yang menangis.

"Aku ini orang yang tidak baik ya, Tatsuki-chan. Bisa-bisa nya aku memiliki rasa cemburu ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan disaat Kurosaki-kun sedang hilang ingatan pun aku tidak bisa membantunya mengingat masa lalu nya"

"Sudahlah, Orihime. Kau tidak salah. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Ichigo. Aku tahu kau mencintainya… jadi kau tidak salah" Inoue semakin menangis dipelukan Tatsuki.

--

"Hujan nya deras sekali" kata Rukia melihat keluar jendela.

"Kalau begitu kalian disini saja sampai hujannya berhenti. Sementara itu aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membantu Tessai-san membereskan alat-alat yang tadi" kata Urahara. Rukia mengangguk. Sejak berlatih menggunakan alat tadi siang, Ichigo masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ichigo…" tiba-tiba mata Ichigo mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Rukia… aku dimana?" tanyanya sambil mulai bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jika kepala mu masih sakit kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk bangun"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi"

"Syukurlah" Rukia tersenyum.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Bagaimana latihanku tadi? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Sekarang pukul 18.15. tadi saat kau memakai alat Urahara-san, kau mengerang kesakitan dan pingsan" jelas Rukia.

"Begitu ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Tadi aku sedikit mengingat masa laluku"

"Kalau alat itu membuat kepalamu sakit, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu memakai alat itu Ichigo"

"Tidak, alat itu sangat berguna. Buktinya sekarang aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengingat masa lalu ku. Jadi aku akan terus mencoba mengingat masa lalu ku dengan bantuan alat itu"

"Tapi Ichigo!"

"Jangan khawatir, Rukia. Semakin cepat aku mengingat masa lalu ku, semakin aku bisa mengalahkan Ichimaru dan pasukannya. Dengan begitu aku bisa melindungi semuanya" kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius

"Baiklah"

"Kurosaki-san! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Urahara-san. Maafkan aku karna aku begitu saja pingsan tadi."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kurosaki-san? Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu karna alatnya kupasang dengan tingkat yang cukup tinggi dari biasanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi karna itu aku jadi ingat sedikit masa laluku"

"Sou desuka… syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu apa yang sudah kau ingat?" Tanya Urahara.

"Aku mengingat saat Urahara-san melatihku pada saat aku akan menolong Rukia ke soul society. Lalu mencoba lebih mengingat yang lain, ada suara yang kudengar."

"Suara?" kata Rukia dan Urahara bersamaan.

"Suara apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah. Suara seseorang… yang pertama kudengar adalah suara hollowku, Hichigo. Dan yang kedua, adalah suara orang lain yang rasanya pernah aku tahu tapi aku masih belum ingat."

"Apakah suara orang yang tidak kau kenal itu mengatakan sesuatu?" sekarang Urahara yang bertanya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ya, suara itu bilang bahwa dia adalah zanpakutou ku" Urahara menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kipas yang ia pegang.

"Zangetsu?" kata Rukia.

"Zan..getsu? apa itu nama zanpakutou ku?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya.. zangetsu adalah nama zanpakutou mu" jawab Rukia.

"Itu bagus kalau kau sudah mendengar suaranya, Kurosaki-san"

"Ya, tapi wujud dari zanpakutou ku itu tidak terlihat jelas. Hanya berupa samar-samar"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau semakin dekat dengan ingatanmu pada zanpakutou mu. Dengan mengingat caramu memakai kekuatan shinigami mu, aku yakin kau akan segera mengingat masa lalu mu, Kurosaki-san"

"Aa. Karna itu aku ingin kau memakaikan alat itu lagi besok, Urahara-san"

"Tidak" rukia dan Ichigo terkejut dengan jawaban Urahara. "Kau tidak bisa memakai alat itu lagi"

"Apa maksudmu, Urahara-san?" Urahara terdiam.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang bilang kalau aku semakin dekat untuk mengingat masa laluku dengan cara memakai kekuatanku? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah tidak mengijinkanku untuk memakai alat itu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Memang benar kau bisa mengingat masa lalu mu dengan cara kau juga bisa ingat caranya menggunakan kekuatanmu. Karna itu mulai besok kau akan ku latih kembali langsung dengan kekuatanku. Bukan dengan menggunakan alat"

"Maksudmu kau akan melatih Ichigo seperti kau melatih nya dulu sebelum Ichigo mempunyai kekuatan shinigaminya?"

"Itu benar, Kuchiki-san. Bagaimana Kurosaki-san? Kau setuju?" ichigo mulai tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku setuju, Urahara-san!"

--

"Gomen ne… Tatsuki-chan. Aku malah menangis tadi"

"Daijoubu, Orihime. Aku senang kau mau menceritakannya padaku. Kau lebih lega kan sekarang?"

"Un! Aku sudah lebih lega dari sebelumnya, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Kalau kau punya masalah lagi, aku pasti akan mendengarkan ceritamu lagi. Kau jangan sungkan ya"

"Arigatou, Tatsuki-chan. Maaf ya kalau kau merasa bosan mendengarkan ceritaku"

"Tidak. Karna itulah gunanya seorang teman. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" Inoue mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, Tatsuki-chan" Inoue melambai-lambaikan tangan. Tatsuki melambaikan tangan juga. Setelah itu Inoue masuk ke dalam apartmen nya.

--

"Kasihan Orihime. Dia sudah lama menyimpan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Tapi nampaknya sampai sekarang Ichigo belum menyadari perasaan Inoue itu. Mungkin memang benar bahwa Ichigo menyimpan perasaan yang kuat pada Kuchiki-san" gumam Tatsuki dalam hati. Ia lalu menghela napas. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang.

"Itu kan…"

--

"Kalian yakin mau pulang sekarang? Hujannya belum sepenuhnya reda"

"Tenang saja Urahara-san. Ini hanya gerimis saja." Kata Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu maua aku pinjamkan paying?" Urahara menawarkan.

"Baiklah"

"Ini dia payungnya. Berhati-hatilah."

"Arigatou Urahara-san" ucap Rukia.

"Dou itashimashite. Sampai jumpa besok, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san" katanya lagi sambil melambaikan kipasnya. Diperjalananan pulang..

"Ne, Rukia. Sebelum ingatanku hilang, bagaimana sifatku di matamu?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Tanya Rukia yang masih saja tidak berjalan. Ichigo juga menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat pada Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja" kata Ichigo lagi. "Yuzu pernah bilang bahwa sifatku yang sekarang berbeda dengan sifatku yang sebelum ingatan ku hilang. Aku hanya penasaran saja"

Rukia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan mendekati Ichigo yang semenjak Rukia berhenti ia juga berhenti berjalan.

"Sifatmu yah…" Rukia menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Ke,kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Haha" Rukia berjalan kembali.

"O, oi! Rukia! Jangan hanya 'haha'! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi…" Ichigo menyusul Rukia yang kembali berjalan.

"Baiklah. Sifatmu sebelum hilang ingatan adalah…"

"Hn? Kenapa kau diam? Ayo teruskan"

"Kau yakin aku boleh jujur tentang bagaimana sifat mu dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan yang bertanya padamu" kata Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. Rukia hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebelum kau hilang ingatan, sifatmu tidak sabaran. Selalu tidak peduli dengan maslah orang lain. Cukup pendiam, tapi kadang cerewet juga"

"Benarkah itu?" Ichigo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Selain itu kau ini terlalu mudah khawatir. Dan rasa khawatir itu berlebihan. Selalu ingin lebih kuat dan melindungi orang lain, kau juga pantang menyerah" Rukia tersenyum. Ichigo terdiam.

"Begitu ya" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum juga.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Dulu juga kau selalu memasang wajah menakutkan. Dengan mengerutkan alismu, seperti ini" kata Rukia sambil menirukan wajah Ichigo.

"Masa aku seperti itu? Kau pasti bohong" Rukia tertawa.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi itulah dirimu. Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami cadangan dan seorang vaizard" ucap Rukia lagi. Tiba-tiba Rukia menhentikan langkahnya lagi. Ichigo ikut menghentikan langkahnya lagi di depan Rukia.

"Tapi… aku senang kita bisa bertemu, Ichigo" Ichigo agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Rukia.

"Aku juga bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Karna kau telah merubah takdirku, Rukia" Ichigo lalu mendekati Rukia. Tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Rukia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau—"

"Arigatou, Rukia" setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua berpelukan dengan tersenyum bersama ditengah hujan tanpa payung. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepas pelukannya. Dan masih saling tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Aku yakin Yuzu, Karin dan oyaji khawatir dengan kita" Rukia mengangguk. Pada saat Ichigo memungut payung yang tadi dijatuhkannya (saat berpelukan dengan Rukia) seseorang memanggil.

"Ichigo! Kuchiki-san!" Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh pada orang yang memanggil mereka.

"Tatsuki!?" seru Ichigo.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?' Tanya Tatsuki.

"Kami baru saja dari rumah Urahara-san. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Ichigo balik Tanya.

"Aku baru saja dari apartment Orihime. Kalian mau pulang?" Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama.

"Bagaimana latihanmu bersama Urahara-san, Ichigo?"

"Ya, aku sudah mulai mencoba lebih keras mengingat masa lalu ku. Jadi sejauh ini sudah mulai ada peningkatan dari ingatanku" jawab Ichigo. Tatsuki hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Oh ya. Kenapa kalian basah seperti itu? Bukankah kalian memakai payung?" Tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Etto.. ano…" Ichigo dan Rukia bingung menjawab. Tidak mungkin mereka bilang bahwa mereka kehujanan karna berpelukan. Tatsuki melihat mereka berdua dengan heran.

"Apa aku memotong pembicaraan kalian atau sesuatu yang penting sebelum aku datang?"

"Ti, tidak! Kau tidak memotong apapun. Kami hanya… itu…"

"Payung yang kami pakai kan hanya satu, dan pada saat ada angin payung yang dipegang Ichigo terbawa angin. Makanya kami jadi kehujanan gara-gara payungnya terbang. Benar kan Ichigo?" kata Rukia agak gugup.

"Iya, Ru, Rukia benar. Begitu lah…" tambah Ichigo.

"Sou ka na. baiklah, sudah sampai dirumah. Aku masuk duluan ya kedalam, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" kata Tatsuki yang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Arisawa-san"

"Ya, Tatsuki" mereka lalu masuk ke rumah Ichigo.

--

"Aku penasaran dimana Onii-chan dan Rukia-chan pergi"

"Sudahlah, Yuzu. Jangan khawatir, mereka kan sudah dewasa. Mereka pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, Karin-chan! Diluar kan hujan, dan bagaimana kalau mereka belum makan malam?"

"Rukia-chan dan Ichigo belum pulang!! Masaki! Apa yang harus kulakukan??" seru Isshin menangis tak karuan sambil memeluk poster raksasa Masaki.

"Tadaima" seru Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Mereka pulang!" seru Yuzu gembira dan berlari menuju pintu masuk rumah.

"Syukurlah mereka pulang, Masaki!"

"Baka oyaji" gumam Karin yang masih membaca komiknya.

"Onii-chan! Rukia-chan! Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang. Kami khawatir pada kalian"

"Ya, Yuzu. Maaf ya kami terlambat pulang" kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Rukia-chan! Anak-anakku! Yokatta! Ayah tercinta mu ini rindu pada kalian!" seru Isshin mencoba memeluk Ichigo dan Rukia, namun Ichigo segera menghindar.

"Rukia-chan! Kau selamat, nak…. Ayah senang!" Rukia hanya tersenyum kaku dipeluk oleh Isshin.

"A, ano… Kurosaki-san.." kata Rukia.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, oyaji? Cepat lepaskan Rukia!" seru Ichigo. Isshin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ichigo?!" seru Isshin.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya se, sesak sedikit…" jawab Rukia masih tersenyum kaku.

"Oyaji, kau jangan memeluk Rukia seperti itu. Kau lihat, napasnya jadi sesak, kan?" Isshin masih menatap Ichigo. Dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau ini mendengarkan tidak? Aku sedang bicara denganmu, oyaji!" Ichigo mulai tidak sabar. Isshin langsung menangis menuju poster istri tercintanya.

"Masaki!! Anak laki-laki kita satu-satunya sudah dewasa….aku berhasil mendidiknya! Aku berhasil!" seru Isshin bergumam pada poster. Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, dan Karin hanya bisa menatap orang tua itu dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Kau ini bicara apa.." gumam Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua! Rukia-chan, aku percaya kau bisa menjaga Ichigo! Aku serahkan padamu!" seru Isshin sambil memegangi tangan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kau ini bicara apa daritadi, hah?" Tanya Ichigo melepaskan genggaman Isshin.

"Aku tahu kalian akhirnya menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Buktinya tadi Ichigo cemburu karna aku memeluk Rukia-chan. Benar kan Ichigo?" kata Isshin menyikut-nyikut Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut dan mukanya mulai memerah.

"Ka, kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah! Aku mau istirahat!" keluh Ichigo yang mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Onii-chan! Bagaimana makan malamnya?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Aku malas makan malam."

"Ini gara-gara otoosan.." kata Yuzu. Isshin malah menangis. Tiba-tiba handphone Rukia berbunyi. Ichigo sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, langsung menutupnya lagi.

"Hollow?!" kata Rukia.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo yang sudah turun kembali dari tangga. Rukia mengangguk.

"Biar aku saja yang tangani hollow itu. Kalian beristirahatlah" kata Isshin yang langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Apakah kau yakin, Kurosaki-san? Hollow nya ada sekitar 3 sampai 4!" kata Rukia lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Serahkan saja padaku." Isshin langsung berubah menjadi shinigami. "Ayah pergi dulu" dengan shunpo Ishhin menghilang. Hening.

"Otoosan… apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Oyaji pasti bisa mengalahkan monster itu, Yuzu. Ini sudah malam, ayo kita tidur besok kita harus sekolah kan" ajak Karin yang segera menuju kamarnya. Yuzu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau tidur. Oyasumi, minna" kata Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan, kau mau makan malam?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak terlalu lapar" jawabnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yuzu lagi. Rukia mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur."

"Kau duluan saja. Aku mau mengeringkan diri dulu, nanti aku menyusul"

"Baiklah" dengan itu Yuzu masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Rukia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengeringkan diri, Rukia duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan santai. Diluar ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Hujan lagi ya" gumam Rukia melihat ke luar jendela.

"Rukia? Kau belum tidur?" Rukia melihat Ichigo.

"Ichigo. Belum, kau sendiri bukannya sudah tidur?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo duduk disebelah Rukia.

"Yah, aku memang sudah tidur. Tapi bangun lagi karna suara yang menggangguku"

"Suara? Jangan-jangan.. hichigo dan zanpakutou mu?"

"Bukan.. tapi suara perutku. Aku lapar" kata Ichigo. Suara perutnya terdengar lagi, pipi Ichigo memerah. Rukia tersenyum.

"Kalau kau lapar, kenapa kau tidak makan saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak" kata Ichigo. "Apa sebelum aku hilang ingatan, aku bisa memasak?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memasak. Mungkin kau tidak bisa" jawab Rukia.

"Sou ka" mereka berdua terdiam. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Rukia sambil menundukan kepala.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Kau juga butuh istirahat."

"Aa, aku tahu" suasana menjadi hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi hujan dari luar yang jatuh dengan deras.

"Rukia, kau bisa memasak?" Rukia menaikan kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Ichigo juga menatap Rukia. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita masak bersama?" ajak Ichigo.

"Tapi kau kan juga tidak bisa memasak?"

"Kita masak saja masakan yang mudah dimasak. Kalau tidak salah Yuzu punya buku memasak yang ditaruh dilaci dapur. Kau juga belum makan kan?" Rukia masih terdiam. Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita memasak bersama" ajak Ichigo menawarkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia menerima tangan Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke dapur bersama untuk memasak.

"Untuk memasak kare, potong wortel untuk menjadi bumbu kare..lalu.." kata Ichigo membaca buku petunjuk masak.

"Biar aku saja yang memotong wortelnya" usul Rukia.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Ichigo menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan meremehkan aku! Walaupun tidak terlalu bisa memasak, aku bisa kalau hanya memotong sayuran" kata Rukia cemberut.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Ichigo jail.

"Sungguh! Waktu itu aku pernah diajari Yuzu membuat sandwich, dan hasilnya sandwich buatanku sendiri rasanya enak. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang waktu itu?" gumam Rukia yang mulai memotong wortel.

"Tapi saat aku menawarkanmu sebelum kau hilang ingatan, kau tidak mau memakan sandwich buatanku itu" kata Rukia masih memotong wortel sementara Ichigo menyiapkan bumbu lain. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Tapi aku jujur, bahwa sandwich buatanmu waktu itu rasanya enak" kata Ichigo. Rukia melihat Ichigo.

"Ah!" seru Rukia. Ichigo terkejut mendengar seruan Rukia.

"Dou shita no, Rukia?!" Tanya Ichigo.

"Jariku…" Rukia memegangi jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya. Ichigo langsung menuju Rukia.

"Jarimu berdarah.."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya terluka sedikit. Nanti juga—"

"Baka! Itu karna kau ceroboh! Aku akan mengambilkan obat sebentar"

"Tapi Ichigo.."

"Sudahlah. Kau diam dulu. Aku sedang mencari obatnya" seru Ichigo yang mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka Rukia di ruang tamu. Rukia menghela napas. Tidak lama Ichigo kembali dengan membawa plester, kapas dan obat merah.

"Sini aku obati" Rukia mengulurkan jarinya yang terluka.

"Ini juga salahku kau terluka. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak bicara saat kau memotong sayuran ini" kata Ichigo. Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Sumannai, Rukia" tambah Ichigo.

"Daijoubu, Ichigo" Rukia merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Sakit ya? Tenang saja. Nanti juga lukanya sembuh kalau dibalut dengan plester. Sudah selesai"

"Arigatou, Ichigo" Ichigo tersenyum sedikit.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membuat makanannya. Kau diam saja disana" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk meja makan.

"Tapi kau kan tidak bisa memasak. Aku akan membantumu, lukaku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah kau boleh membantuku. Tapi kau tidak boleh memotong wortel lagi. Siapkan saja piring di meja makan"

"Aku mengerti" jawab Rukia.

40 menit setelah itu…

"Ha… kenyangnya. Meskipun tidak seenak makanan Yuzu tapi lumayan juga" kata Ichigo.

"Yah.. kau benar." Rukia melihat Ichigo dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Ichigo bingung. Rukia tertawa kecil lalu berdiri. Ichigo masih bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa tertawa-" Ichigo terdiam.

"Dimulutmu ada bumbu kare" kata Rukia sambil mengelap mulut Ichigo dengan tissue. Rukia duduk kembali.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum sedikit. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Namun keheningan itu terasa nyaman dan damai. Tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Mata Rukia mengikuti Ichigo.

"Hujan…" gumam Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia. Setelah terdiam Ichigo bicara.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu dengan hujan" Rukia berdiri disebelah Ichigo melihat hujan.

"Sepertinya ada suatu peristiwa penting saat hujan. Saat melihat hujan aku merasakan sesuatu" terdiam lagi.

"Rukia, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada saat hujan sebelum ingatanku hilang?" Rukia mengangguk.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau pernah bercerita padaku tentang ibumu sebelum ingatanmu hilang"

"Okaasan?" Rukia mengangguk lagi. "Apa ibuku meninggal pada saat hujan?"

"Ya, ibumu memang meninggal pada saat hujan. Makanya kau pernah bilang kalau kau benci pada hujan"

"Sou ka. Pantas saja, aku merasakan sesuatu setiap hujan" Ichigo lalu berbalik dan pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Ichigo, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke ruang tamu. Kita bicara di ruang tamu. Kau mau ikut?" Rukia mengikuti Ichigo ke ruang tamu.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Rukia yang sudah duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kau mau menceritakan masa laluku?"

"Masa lalumu?"

"Iya, semua yang kau tahu tentang aku. Dimulai saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau belum mengantuk kan?" Rukia menggeleng.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Kau siap?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku siap"

"Semuanya berawal dari…." Rukia menceritakan masa lalu Ichigo yang ia ketahui, dimulai dari awal mereka bertemu sampai perang antara pasukan Gotei 13 dan pasukan arrancar Aizen. Walaupun Ichigo masih kebingungan dan hanya ingat sebagian apa yang dibicarakan Rukia selama hampir 1 jam.

"Jadi begitu aku hanya ingat separuh dari ceritamu, aku mengerti semua ceritamu"

"Ya, syukurlah."

"Aizen sangat bernafsu menjadi raja. Bahkan hollow dan arrancar pun ia jadikan pasukannya." Kata Ichigo.

"Dan Ichimaru Gin memanfaatkan ingatanmu yang hilang agar dia bisa membalakan dendamnya padamu. Agar dia bisa melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini"

"Aku tidak akn membiarkan itu terjadi. Apalagi sampai mengorbankan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Kau yang sekarang dan yang dulu sama sekali tidak berubah." Ichigo serius. Rukia menguap. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang menguap.

"Kau mengantuk ya?"

"Lumayan"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Ini sudah malam" Ichigo melihat jam yang menujukan pukul 01.45.

"Tidak, aku belum benar-benar mengantuk. Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu tentang masa lalumu?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo berpikir lagi.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya itu saja dulu yang ingin aku tahu"

"Begitu ya…" mereka terdiam lagi.

"Oh ya, Rukia! Aku lupa. Kemarin aku membelikan mu sesuatu. Coba tebak apa… boneka Chappy!" kata Ichigo. Namun tidak terdengar suara apapun. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu di bahu Ichigo.

"Rukia? Kau dengar tidak? Ruki-" Ichigo terkejut, ternyata Rukia sudah tertidur di bahunya dengan nyenyak. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga dia mengantuk. Pasti kau lelah" gumam Ichigo. Perlahan Ichigo mulai memindahkan tangannya kebelakang Rukia. Ichigo mendekap Rukia.

"Oyasumi, Rukia" kata Ichigo tersenyum lalu menutup mata. Mereka tidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk seperti itu sampai pagi.

Bersambung ke chapter 11

Haduh… belum tamat juga =='a

Udah tau endingnya tapi masih belum pas mulu ceritanya ama ending. Maaf ya kalau ngbosenin .. .

Miya juga lagi berusaha namatin nih fanfic, mana yg NT (New Teacher) jg blum …

Makasih ya, yang udah mau baca dan rev fanfic miya, Arigatou!! TvT

Smoga kalian tidak bosan+suka+tidak kecewa+sehat+panjang umur+pinter & blablablabla…amiin..

Bagi yang ga tau 'Sumannai' artinya

See ya

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

- M I Y A - C H A N -


End file.
